Can't Help Who You Love, Volume 2
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: Sequel to Can't Help Who You Love! A tale of Hermione & Severus with a splash of the adventures of other characters. Downfall of Voldemort included. Enjoy! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Help Who You Love, Vol. 2**

Okay folks, the sequel starts. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first tale.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Hermione and Severus watched with amusement at the small crowd around them. The Weasleys, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were standing around the couple talking and fussing about them. Hermione had just about enough.

"HEY!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"Thank you. Now Severus and I would appreciate that you talk **to** us and not **about** us," she said.

Now no one knew what to say. Harry spoke first.

"Hermione, this is all just hard to believe," Harry said.

"Well believe it because it is true," Hermione said.

"Do you realize how weird this is?" Ron asked.

"No Ron I don't," Hermione stated.

"It just seems impossible," Harry said.

"Huh? Impossible?" Hermione declared. She pulled Draco forward.

"Didn't we once think that it would be impossible for us to even consider becoming friends with Draco?" Hermione asked. "Now look at us. I love Draco as a friend as much as I love you two," she told Harry and Ron. "So how impossible does it sound for me to love Severus?"

_Good point my dear_. Severus thought.

Hermione's parents were standing there quietly. Severus noticed that they hadn't spoken yet.

"Mr. and Mrs.Granger? Would you care to speak? Besides Hermione's opinion, yours is the only one we need to concern ourselves with," Severus said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes, we have some things to say, but to Hermione and yourself only, professor," Mr. Granger said.

"Mum, my things are packed. Can we discuss this at home? I don't feel like talking about this in the middle of a quidditch pitch," Hermione asked.

"Certainly Herms. Professor, you are invited as well seeing as this concerns you," Mr. Granger said.

An hour later, Severus was looking about the kitchen of the Granger's house. Hermione and her mother were making tea and Mr. Granger returned with two small glasses of brandy, handing one to Severus.

"Shall we adjourn to the den?" Mr. Granger asked gesturing to another room.

They moved to a larger room that was furnished with two plush leather chairs and matching sofa opposite. Henry and Severus sat in the plush leather chairs. The telephone rang and Henry Granger answered it, looking at Severus apologetically. While Henry was talking, Severus looked about the room. There was a piano in front of a large bay window. One wall was covered with bookshelves, the other wall had shelves with knick knacks and souvenirs from various trips. A third wall was covered with pictures. Hermione was in most of them. The room was relaxing and inviting with its brown and beige tones. Hermione and her mother strolled into the room with tea and cookies.

"Oh Henry, that call can't be as important as this, whoever it is you can call them back," Diane Granger said as both women sat on the couch.

"Yes dear," Henry replied hanging up.

"Now, where were we," Henry stated sipping his brandy.

"Excellent brandy, Mr. Granger," Severus said.

"Tut tut, call me Henry. So it seems you want to marry my daughter," Henry said.

"That I do," Severus replied.

"And Herms, you want to marry him?" Henry asked.

"Yes Dad," she replied.

"Good, now that we have that settled, why was everyone at that school so up in arms about it?" Henry asked.

Now Severus knew where Hermione got her directness from.

"Yes, that was curious. I almost had to laugh when Ronald and Harry stood up and swore," Diane said.

"Umm, well Mum, it's like this. Everyone sees Severus as this snarky, difficult professor who takes pleasure in torturing students, I admit I was one of them. Then one day I didn't feel like that anymore. What started out as grudging respect grew into fondness. Believe me, no one was more surprised than me when I woke up one morning and realized I loved him," Hermione said.

"And you Severus, when did you start to notice our Herms?" Henry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She assisted me with a matter last year that caused me to reconsider my view of her," Severus said.

"I see, I think," Henry said.

"Don't worry Severus, we are not going to interrogate you. It does our heart good to see Hermione so happy after what's happened to her this term," Diane said.

"We just want to get to know you better. So, do you like pot roast? It's on the menu for this evening," Diane said.

"Yes please Severus, stay for dinner," Hermione asked putting her hand on his thigh.

"I would enjoy that," Severus replied.

"Yay! Now let me get my stuff settled, and I'll give you a tour of the house," Hermione told Severus.

The phone rang again and Henry answered it. Diane went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. After the tour of the home, Hermione and Severus joined the Diane in the kitchen.

"Drat! Out of onions," Diane remarked.

"Mum! I'll go to the market and get some, I'd love to take Severus for a drive," Hermione said.

"That sounds fine, hurry back" Diane said. "Take the Benz."

Taking Severus' hand and dragging him through the kitchen, she snatched the keys from a hook by the door and went into the garage. She opened the passenger door and ushered him in. She hopped in the driver's seat and took off.

"I'll make this outing quick. I know you can handle only so much muggleness in one day," Hermione teased.

"On the contrary, I am enjoying myself," Severus said.

"Thank you Severus, that means alot," Hermione said.

Hermione noticed that Severus was tense and gripped the armrest on the door.

"Severus, how many times have you been in a car?" Hermione asked.

"Twice," Severus replied. She slowed down.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Severus walked through the kitchen door to the sight of her parents kissing.

"Ugh," Hermione muttered.

"Welcome back you two. As it turns out, I found an onion. Sorry dear," Diane said. "Dinner is almost ready. Hermione, could you set the table?"

Henry called from the other room. "Severus, could you join me in here? I have something I'd like to show you," Henry said.

Hermione set the table and heard Henry and Severus' bellowing laughs.

"I think Severus is getting a look at the photo albums," Diane quipped.

"DAD!" Hermione yelled and ran to the room where her father and Severus were.

After a pleasant dinner with lively conversation, Severus stood up.

"Henry and Diane, thank you for your hospitality and the delicious dinner. I have things to attend to back at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Of course, Severus. I'm sure Hermione will see you out," Henry said with a wink.

_So that's where she gets it from_! Severus thought with a smile.

Back at a quiet student-free Hogwarts, Severus swept into his room to find Dumbledore waiting.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite well Albus, it was a pleasant visit. To make a long story short, the Grangers approve of our relationship," Severus said.

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"The visit this evening was enlightening to say the least. I was apprehensive at first about meeting her parents and interacting up close. As you know, I haven't been impressed with most of the few muggles I've met. However, the Grangers were hospitable and accomodating . Henry has good taste in brandy I must say. They are a charming, intelligent, attractive couple. It's no small wonder that Hermione turned out that way as well," Severus said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that things went well for you," Dumbledore said. "So what's on the happy couple's agenda tomorrow?"

"I'm assisting her search "for a pad" as she calls it," Severus said.

Pavel, Hermione's owl, arrived with a letter for Severus.

"Good evening Severus," Dumbledore said leaving the room.

_Severus_

_Thank you so much for this evening. My parents really like you! We sat down after you left and talked for hours. Dad said if you ever feel like dropping by, feel free to do so. The brandy will be waiting. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow around nine for breakfast (I'm making pancakes) and we can hit the pavement on my hunt for a flat. You can apparate to the den. Have a good night and remember how much I love you!_

_Herms a.k.a. Hermione _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mum! Dad! Severus should be here any minute, he's going to pop into the den!" Hermione called out.

As if on cue, Severus strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my dear," Severus said giving her kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to make her parents feel uncomfortable by planting her with a big wet sloppy kiss right there in their kitchen.

"Have a seat, Severus. These pancakes should be ready shortly," Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh, morning Severus. How does this morning find you?" she asked.

"Good, thank you. Mr. Granger will not be joining us?" Severus asked.

"No, Tuesdays are the days he has indigent cases, so he goes in early," Mrs. Granger said.

"I see," Severus said. He needed a moment to figure out what she was talking about. Hermione noticed his confusion.

"Severus, the poor and homeless need dental care too," Hermione said. Severus nodded his head in understanding. Severus watched Hermione finish the pancake batter. She was as focused with pancake batter as she was with a a potion. She tested the griddle with a drop of water and poured the batter on it.

"So Severus, what do you when you are not teaching?" Diane asked.

"Take trips, go to conferences, catch up on potions developments, not much really," Severus said.

_When I'm not summoned to dark revels._ he thought grimly.

Hermione put a small stack of pancakes on a plate and handed them to Severus. She summoned a jar of maple syrup to the table from the counter and said,

"Enjoy," with a smile.

"You're getting good at that, Hermione," Severus said referring to the wandless magic.

"Do you think so? It's getting to the point that I do it without thinking, like it's natural," Hermione said.

"That's how it's supposed to progress," Severus said.

Hermione set a stack in front of her mother, then another on her own plate. Hermione sat down and started eating.

"So I hear that you two will be looking for a flat today?" Diane said.

"Mum! I will be looking, Severus will come along to help, plus I want to spend the day with day with him," Hermione laughed. "I want to be settled in by the time I start my new job next Monday."

_Just when I thought I couldn't love the girl anymore, she had to go and say that she wanted to spend the day with me_! Severus thought.

When breakfast had concluded, Hermione cast a few spells to clean the kitchen.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that," Diane said with sigh.

Later at Diagon Alley, Severus and Hermione were walking along the street, Hermione looking at the paper to see what was for sale or lease. Severus stopped in front of an inn.

"Hermione, why don't we get a room here for a day or two?" Severus asked.

"Great idea! I've been wanting some alone time with you anyway," she said softly wiggling her eyebrows.

Little did they know that Harry and Ron were watching them from a cafe window across the street. They observed the couple walking together, Hermione reading a paper, Severus glancing at it from time to time. They talked for a minute then hurried into the inn.

"They seem so normal, like any couple out for a stroll," Harry commented.

"Let's see how long they stay there," Ron said looking at his watch.

"Ron, we really need to get a grip on ourselves. This, whatever between them is going to happen whether we like it or not. Hermione's happy about it, that has to count for something," Harry said.

"I know, I know, but Harry, it's Snape!" Ron said.

Their clothes were already halfway off by the time the door to the room shut behind them. Hermione, eager and impatient in her current lust-filled state pushed Severus onto the nearest piece of furniture, it being a sofa. Severus let her have her way with him. He loved her like this, frantic in her lust. She kissed him all over, whispered loving but naughty things to him then moved to lavish his cock with her mouth. Hermione brought him to the tortured, pleasurable edge of orgasm then stopped. Severus was breathing heavily and aching with need when she moved to the bed. She didn't need to say a word as Severus moved quickly to the bed and plunged into her in a single movement. She wrapped her legs around him, and brought her hips to meet his thrusts. He became more aroused as he marveled at her passion for him, the motions she went through to please him, her moans of joy as she savored each and every thrust. Hermione could tell he was about to come when he took hold of her hips started plunging in deeper.

"Harder, I need more of you," she gasped. At that, Severus obliged then came with a shout, Hermione following seconds later.

Severus fell to the bed beside her exhausted.

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me," Severus said.

"I should make pancakes more often," Hermione said breathlessly.

An hour had passed since Harry and Ron had seen the couple hurry into the inn. Harry and Ron looked at their watches, then saw Hermione and Severus emerge from the inn.

Severus was smiling and Hermione was flushed and her hair was a bit messy. She had forgotten to cast her hair-smoothing charm and Severus had skipped a button on his robes. Hermione resumed reading a paper. Harry and Ron laughed.

"So they've been in there shagging for an hour?" Ron asked.

"Apparently so," Harry quipped.

"No bloke can keep it up for an hour," Ron joked.

"True, but you know how diligent our Hermione is," Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, we both know how diligent she is about work, so can you imagine how diligent she is in..." Ron began.

"Uh, no Ron, I don't want to imagine it, so let's just go finish shopping," Harry said.

That evening at Wandwavers for dinner, Hermione sighed as she tossed aside the paper.

"Now my dear, surely you didn't expect to find something the first day out," Severus said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You're pouting," Severus teased. "We will just have to look again tomorrow."

The couple finished their dinner and apparated back to the room at the inn. They didn't make love that night, they were content to just hold each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast at Wandwavers, Hermione was unfolded the paper to read it when she said suddenly,

"Severus, oh my giddy aunt, look at this!" pointing to a picture. It was a picture of Severus dipping Hermione in a kiss, diploma clutched in hand, Draco clapping in the background.

"I was wondering why everyone here was looking at us," Severus said waving around the restaurant.

She shrugged. "I love you and I don't care if the whole world knows," Hermione stated taking a bite of eggs. With that statement, Severus knew his heart was in her hands. "Now turn to the real estate section, I plan on finding something today," she declared.

An hour later, the couple stopped at a four story building in magical London that was about a mile's walk from the ministry of magic. The flat for sale was on the first floor.

They went to the door of the flat and saw the notice on the door:

**_To view this apartment, please contact Matthias Longley at the Ministry of Magic_**.

"That's my new boss!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let's go!"

At the department reception area, Hermione chatted with the receptionist she had met earlier and was admitted to the department. Hermione walked to Matthias' office and greeted him.

"Well Miss Granger. I wasn't expecting you until next week. What brings you here today?" he asked Hermione.

"To see an apartment," Hermione said. "The notice on the door says to contact you."

"That's wonderful. My daughter is eager to sell, she moved to France with her new husband and asked me to take care of the matter," Matthias exclaimed.

Hermione and Matthias left the office and joined Severus in the waiting area.

"Ahh, Professor Snape. Good to see you, and if you don't mind my saying, what you did at Hogwarts yesterday will be talked about for a while," Matthias said. "My wife took one look at that picture in the paper and asked, "Henry how come you never kiss me like that?" Matthias said laughing.

Back at the apartment, Henry tapped 3 times on the doorknob with his wand. He opened the door for Hermione to follow. They stood in a modest-sized living room that had a large window facing the street. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and scanned the room corner to corner. She saw that the room opened to the kitchen and dining room and inspected it as well. Nodding in approval, she walked down the short hall to the three rooms. There were three to inspect, a large room and two smaller ones. At last she appraised the bathroom that was between large room and smaller room. Severus and Matthias waited in silence as she finished the appraisal.

"I like it, it's not too big yet not too small, and there's plenty of room in here for a piano," Hermione said returning to the living room. "I'll take it."

"Fine, let's get the paperwork work started. Gringott's then lunch?' Matthias suggested.

At Gringotts, Hermione checked her account then took the statement to a sideroom where Matthias and Severus were waiting. A goblin was waiting to oversee the transaction. Hermione studied the deed, made sure of the price, (a cool 60,000 galleons!) then signed her name. Copies were made of the deed and a rolled copy was presented to Hermione.

"It's yours now Hermione. Congratulations, I hope you enjoy the place," Matthias said.

Hermione and Severus spent the night at inn, due to lack of furniture at her new flat. Severus retrieved his "special potion" (as Hermione called it) and the two tortured each other for two delicious hours with massages and various oral techniques. Hermione was enchanted at what Severus could do with his hands and grateful beyond words (literally) at what he could do with his tongue. It was amazing what he could do with it besides scare students. When they could finally take no more, Hermione pushed Severus onto his back, and quite literally started fucking him senseless. He was void of thought when her breasts brushed his face as she climbed on top of him. His growled when Hermione impaled herself on him. She was half out of her mind from the lust the potion incited, and all Severus could do was focus at the sensation on his cock as Hermione rode him like a horse at the races. It didn't last long. They didn't care if it took three minutes or three hours, they just aimed on pleasing each other.

_"Quality, not quantity," Hermione had told him many times._

Hermione leaned forward and grasped his shoulders and closed her eyes, her signal that she was close to climax. She shifted her hips and repeatedly came down on him as hard as she could. She was whimpering in pleasure and sweaty from exertion. As she was coming, Severus grasped her hips and brought his hips up to meet hers. He gasped and moaned as he came. She came with a shout, moaning and riding him slowly until the spasms from her climax subsided.

"Severus, we are so good at this," Hermione said nibbling on his ears and kissing his neck.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Severus said running his hands through her hair then running his fingertips down her sides.

She removed herself from him and crawled under the covers.

"I love you," she said with a kiss settling into the bed.

"I love you too," Severus said. Hermione snuggled closer to him, putting her arm across his chest. She smiled when she closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head. That was the first time he said it. She knew he loved her, but after all, a girl likes to hear it from time to time. He chuckled when he heard a soft snore.

The next morning, Hermione was awakend by Severus giving her a pleasing tongue-lashing. She giggled as his head bobbed up and down under the covers, then she hissed in suprise and moaned as he sucked on her clit suddenly. This was no laughing matter! After her hips quit bucking from orgasm, he emerged smiling from under the covers.

"That should get your day started nicely," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I need to conserve my energy for a mission today, sweet," he said.

He had Order business to attend to, so Hermione enlisted the help of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco to help her furnish her apartment and get settled. They were only too happy to help. Hermione wanted to treat them to breakfast before work started. After the quick pleasing tongue-lashing from Severus, she was hungry. She met her four friends at Wandwavers.

"We'll eat then get started. How does that sound?" Hermione said happily.

The other four nodded in agreement and smiled at Hermione. Her good mood was infectious. At Wandwavers, they ordered and Hermione went to the loo.

"Gosh, she certainly is happy," Ginny said.

"I'm happy for her. What's she's been through, she deserves it," Draco said.

"That, and of course, shagging every day," Ron said.

"Ron, we've been through this already," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry explained what he and Ron saw yesterday. They burst out laughing when Ron described what the two looked like coming out of the inn after the morning shag-and-run session. They were grinning when Hermione returned causing her to look at them curiously, asking

"What did I miss?"

"A joke Ginny told," Harry lied.

They saw faint bruises on her neck and were sure that they caught the lingering fragrance of men's cologne on Hermione. They looked at each other knowingly. Hermione was humming and reading the paper while waiting for the food to arrive.

"Oh Hermione, did you hear about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No, what?" Hermione asked.

"I've changed my mind about quidditch. The aurors saw how I did on my DADA newt and recommended me to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I didn't get enough owls or newts for auror training, but the MLE will do just fine," Ron said proudly. "I start in two weeks."

"Mum was so proud when she heard," Ginny said.

"Ron, that's great. I knew you were cut out for more than quidditch. As much as I love quidditch, I knew you could do something more substantial. I'll be seeing you for lunch then at the ministry?" Hermione joked.

"What about me?" Draco said with mock hurt.

"What about you?" Hermione said.

"The MLE asked me to join too and I accepted," Draco said. Ginny was beaming at him.

_Now that's a girl in love_! Hermione thought looking at Ginny.

The food arrived. Ron ate with his usual enthusiasm and they noticed that Hermione also ate with enthusiasm.

"Hungry much, Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Busy morning," Hermione replied blushing.

"Apparently." Ginny quipped.

Just before lunchtime, the friends stood in Hermione's living room to look at the progress made. They flopped down on the two sofas that Hermione decided to have. She left enough room for a piano. It would be arriving later.

"Have you decided on what to do with the rooms?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The big one will be our, well, my bedroom, one will be my workspace slash library and the other will be a guestroom," Hermione stated. "I need to stock the kitchen, so you lot go to lunch while I go to the market. Scratch that, no more work today. I'll work on the rooms tomorrow."

"Come with us to lunch Herms?" Ginny asked.

"No, I need to get some things, I plan on cooking a nice dinner for Severus tonight in my very own kitchen," Hermione said.

That night as Hermione was putting the salad on the table, there was a knock at the door. She thought it was the people delivering the piano. It was Severus. She pulled him in.

"Silly man, knocking on my door, as if. You are one of the people the wards are set to accept. The password is pancake. The floo is also set to accept you," Hermione said. She noticed that his robe had rips and some scorch marks. He looked exhuasted.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Things got exiting today on an Order mission," Severus said.

At the look on her face, he said, "Hermione my dear, you know I can't tell you."

"I know, I know, I'll find out soon enough," she said.

Severus looked around he room. "You've had a busy day," he said kissing her, changing the subject. He sniffed the air. "Is that spaghetti cooking?" he asked. "I'll just take a quick shower then join you for dinner," Severus said.

After dinner, in the absence of a bed in the bedroom, Hermione revealed that the sofas had beds that folded out of them.

"Clever," remarked Severus.

"Muggle invention," Hermione said.

They lay there cuddling and talking. Hermione was trying to get him to sleep because he was so tired. After a while she heard his steady breathing. She propped up on an elbow and watched him sleep. She ran her fingers over some new bruises on his ribs and a cut just above his right hip. She looked to the empty spot in the room. The piano. She would a have word with the music shop owner tomorrow. She shelled out a lot of money for her new upright mahogany model.

_Where the hell is my piano?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday morning Hermione woke up to find Severus not in bed. She sat up and looked around. There was a note on the vanity accompanied by a rose. She went to it and read the note.

_Hermione_

_I apologize for not being there when you woke up. There was a mandatory Order meeting. I hope to see you this evening._

_Severus_

_The second one this week_. Hermione thought. _Soon, hopefully I'll be joining you on these "missions._"

While eating breakfast, she decided to pay a visit to her parents. She looked around her new home and felt satisfied. She finished breakfast, and walked down the hall to check on things in the rooms, as if to confirm that this was really her house and these were really her things. She stopped a minute more to admire the combination library-lab. Severus had helped her charm the room to make it safe for potions and experiments. Looking fondly at the dozens of books already there, she went to her room to get dressed. Ten minutes later she apparated to the den of her parent's home.

"Mum! Dad! Anyone home?" Hermione called out. Of course they were gone, they were at their practice. She used the telephone to call their office to see when they would be home. She phoned the homes of her muggle friends from the neighborhood who were home from university for the summer. She told them of the new job she would be starting Monday, so they all agreed to go out for a night on the town. Hermione was content to sit in the den and read a book. Around dinnertime, Hermione went into the kitchen to prepare a meal to for her parents when they got home. As Hermione was setting dinner on the table, her parents walked into the kitchen.

"Herms, good to see you," Henry said with a peck on the cheek.

"Settled in alright to your new apartment?" Diane asked. "The last we saw it, it was halfway done. "

"Yes Mum, it's great," Hermione said.

"Where's Severus?" Henry asked.

"He had some work to attend to," Hermione said half-truthfully.

"Shall we eat? This looks good," Henry said.

During dinner, they talked about Hermione's new job, her friends, her new flat and the Grangers talked about their practice. Henry was thinking about expansion.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going out tonight with Tracy, Anna, and Rachel, they're back from university," Hermione said putting her dishes in the sink.

"Have fun dear. And please Herms, don't drink too much, you know how you get," Henry said.

"Yes Hermione, you get downright silly when you overindulge. Remember New Years?" Diane asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes Mum, I remember."

At 8 p.m. Hermione's friends arrived in a taxi to pick her up. They greeted each other with hugs and squeals and tumbled into the taxi.

_This is going to be fun!_ Hermione thought.

At 10 p.m. Severus arrived at the Granger home. He was concerned that she had not been home yet, so maybe her parents knew where she was. Apparating to the back door, he knocked. Henry answered.

"Severus! What brings you out this time of night at the back door?" Henry asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hermione is?" Severus asked.

"She's out with some friends back from university," Henry said. "Diane, what's the name of the place they're at?" Henry called out.

"Some place called Heartbeat, Henry," Diane called then came to the door. "Come in Severus, so we can call and find out where it's at," Diane said.

Henry and Diane called a taxi for Severus and told him how the process worked.

"You tell the driver the name of the place and the address and he takes you there. Upon arrival, you give him this," Henry said handing Severus some money. "Severus, this is probably not your kind of establishment. It's mainly loud music and kids Hermione's age," Henry said.

"Thank you for your help," Severus said.

"And Severus, fuss at her a bit. It was naughty of her not to let you know where she was at," Henry said.

Around 10:30 p.m. Severus arrived at club that had a large blinking heart shaped sign on the front that blinked "Heartbeat." Still holding the change that the taxi driver gave him, he stepped to the front door. He was stopped by a large man who said, "Three pounds to get in mate," he said. Severus looked down to the money in his hand and handed it to the man. The man took some then handed the rest back. He man stepped aside, waved Severus through and said, "Cheers mate." Severus took a few steps through the door and froze. It was as if he stepped into another planet. The loudest music he had ever heard was blaring from every direction. Dozens of people were dancing in the middle of the room. A server strolled by with a tray of drinks and winked at him as she walked by. He saw a couple arguing, some couples kissing, and turned suddenly to the sound of breaking glass ready to whip out his wand. Someone had dropped a glass. He went to the bar and sat down on a stool scanning the room for Hermione. Two girls around Hermione's age went up to the bar and ordered some drinks. He listened in on the chat between he two:

"I bet Hermione that I could do a blow job faster than her," one of them said.

_What the hell?_ Severus thought.

"I dunno Anna, she's pretty good at them," the other one said.

Severus was completely dumbfounded at the moment. His Hermione was going to do blow job? Here? Now? To Who?

_There had better not be a who_! Severus thought.

The girl who was talking picked up two shot glasses of some liquor while the other grabbed the can of whip cream of the counter. Severus followed the girls, finding it easy to observe them without being seen. He heard laughing from the group of girls and surreptitiously observed the group. There was Hermione. She was drinking a beer and laughing with her friends. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top, black hip-hugger slacks and dark blue open toe sandals. She had her hair up in a loose bun, with some hanging down around her ears. She looked beautiful as she sat there laughing with her friends. Severus observed the happenings and slyly cast an amplification spell so he could hear what was going on.

"Okay Mione, blow job time!" the one called Anna exclaimed. Severus looked around the group and saw no males around to give blow jobs to.

_What in the world is going on?_ Severus wondered.

"Ready to lose your money, Tracy?" Hermione challenged. She stood up, put her chest out and put her hands on her hips. She wavered a little. "You should know better than to make a bet with me." Then Hermione burped loudly. The girls laughed at the burp.

_Just as I feared, she's drunk._ Severus thought.

"Yeah yeah cut the crap Granger, let's do this," the one called Tracy said.

One of the girls put the shot glasses on the table then squirted whipped cream on top of both. Hermione and Tracy stood above the glasses and looked down to them.

"Go!" Anna shouted.

Hermione and Tracy dropped to their knees, leaned over the glasses. They took the top of the shot glasses in their mouths hands and upended them. Hermione gulped down the concoction then bent over the table again, depositing the empty glass. They did this with no hands. She had a bit of whipped cream on her lips and wiped it off with her fingertips. She slowly licked her fingers, shaking her head at Tracy, who had choked and dropped her glass.

"Poor Tracy, she can get it in her mouth, but she can't swallow!" Hermione declared. That comment caused the whole group to laugh hysterically.

_Now I understand! Blow jobs!_ Severus thought. _Leave it to muggles to come up with this, although I must admit it is entertaining._

Someone took the platform on the other side of the club and announced that it was time again for karaoke. He had heard the term before.

"Herms, you have to sing," Tracy said leaning on Hermione.

Hermione was shaking her head.

"Hermy, you're a fabulous singer, pleeeze," Anna said.

_Hermy? And yes, she can sing quite well_. Severus thought.

The friend called Rachel returned from the group.

"Okay Herms, I submitted a song for you to do. I dare you and if you don't you're chicken," the girl said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend playfully. Severus thought she got what could only be described as her "Gryffindor look."

A voice came over the louspeakers, jarring Severus from his musings.

"I am pleased to present the musical stylings of Hermy G as she performs 'Sexual Healing'. Give it up for Hermy G!" the man declared.

Severus looked to Hermione who had her hands over her face.

"Anna! Hermy G?" Hermione pleaded. "And why that song? Sexual Healing? Come on!"

"Chicken?" Tracy countered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus saw her throw back another shot then make her way to the platform. She received many whistles and hoots when she took the stage. The lights dimmed and some music started. The words appeared on a monitor to the side of Hermione. She cleared here throat then took the microphone. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her friends. She started singing. Being a bit drunk, she was off key:

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight, Baby I'm hot just like an oven _

_I need some lovin', And baby, I can't hold it much longer _

_It's getting stronger and stronger _

_And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing _

_Sexual Healing, oh baby, Makes me feel so fine _

_Helps to relieve my mind _

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me _

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me _

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling, And my emotional stability is leaving me _

_There is something I can do_

Hermione was getting into the song. She let her hair all the way down and flipped it behind her shoulders. Her friends cheered.

_I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me _

_The love you give to me will free me, if you don't know the things you're dealing _

_I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing _

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight _

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right _

Hermione was gyrating her hips and winked to someone in the crowd.

_Baby I got sick this morning, A sea was storming inside of me _

_Baby I think I'm capsizing, The waves are rising and rising _

_And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing _

_Sexual Healing is good for me, Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush _

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us _

_Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me _

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me _

_And it's good for me and it's good to me _

At that point Hermione was gyrating her hips more animatedly then ran her free hand down her front. Severus couldn't believe that that was his Hermione up on that platform.

_My baby ohhh, Come take control, just grab a hold _

_Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it, Honey, oh we're feeling fine _

_You're my medicine open up and let me in, Darling, you're so great _

_I can't wait for you to operate, I can't wait for you to operate _

_When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing_

At the song's end, the crowd was hooting, whistling, clapping and cheering as Hermione left the stage with a bow. She got back to her friends and took a long swig from a beer bottle. She flopped down to a chair and put her head back. She was wobbly, waving her hands around and she slurred her words as she spoke. Hermione waved her hand and a glass scooted off the edge of the table.

"Oh shit!" Anna said looking around.

Tracy hopped to Hermione, looked around and grabbed her hands. "Mione, you can't do that here!"

"Oh, that's right, I can't can I." Hermione said with a hiccup.

At that point, Severus decided to take Hermione home. He approached the group and bent over to Hermione and held his hand out.

"Severus!" she exclaimed sitting up and smiling at him.

"Time to go my dear," Severus said pulling her to her feet.

"You're Severus?" Tracy asked.

"Yes," he replied lightly.

"Alright Mione," Rachel and Anna said at the same time.

"A real man." Tracy said.

"Night guys. I hadda great time, seeya later," she said then hiccupped again.

Outside, Hermione sucked in fresh air with wide eyes. "Severus, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough," Severus said.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"By a taxi," Severus said.

"You rode in a taxi?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Do you know what kind of drunk you are my dear?" Severus asked. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"I see," Severus said.

"Let's go home," Severus said. He took hold of her and apparated to her front door. Saying "pancake" he supported Hermione as she stumbled inside. He led her to a sofa and took her shoes off. He went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. By the time he got back, Hermione was passed out sound asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed then laid down on the bed with her. He watched her sleep.

_Ahhh, to be nineteen again! _he thought, looking fondly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione actually heard the awful pounding in her head.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ she thought.

She sniffed the air and caught coffee brewing and eggs cooking. She stumbled from bed and trudged to the kitchen.

"So, how is my binge drinker doing this morning?" Severus asked chuckling.

"If you must laugh, please do it quietly, I beg you," Hermione said.

Severus handed her a cup of coffee then a vial of hangover potion.

"Bless you dear man," she said after the potion took effect.

"You're welcome. The only reason I gave you the potion is because you have something very important to do today," Severus said.

"Hmm, I didn't have anything planned today," Hermione said.

"Well, how do you feel about being invited to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Severus asked with a grin.

She jumped up from the table.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! When do we leave?" she asked exitedly.

"My dear, I found out while you were out doing blow jobs with your friends, so to speak. That's why I went to your parents house thinking you were there. Finish your breakfast then we leave," Severus said.

She ate her omelette quickly, "Severus, this is a great omelette!" then gulped down the coffee. Running from the table, she re-appeared 5 minutes later in semi-formal attire and hair pulled back in ponytail.

Hermione held out one hand to Severus and the other hand a rubber duck that was the Grimmauld Place port key. "Grimmauld Place, let's bounce."

Appearing at the Grimmauld Place parlor, Hermione saw that Harry, Ron and Draco had already arrived. Harry and Ron looked to each other and shook their heads slightly at the sight of Severus and Hermione holding hands. Draco smiled at the two, Harry was starting to accept it, but Ron was going to take longer. Harry, in the interest of what they were about to endeavor, civility and most of all Hermione's happiness, offered an olive branch. He stepped forward and extended his hand to Severus.

"Professor, good morning, how are you?" Harry asked.

The smile from Hermione would have lit up the whole of Hogwarts. Severus was pleasantly surprised.

"Fine Potter," Severus said.

Ron nodded his head and said, "Professor."

Severus nodded back then turned to Hermione.

"Wait here until called by Dumbledore," he said. Then he cupped Hermione's face with his hands and asked, "Dumbledore will ask you this, but I'm asking you first. Hermione my dear, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I was born for this," she replied.

"That's my Gryffindor," Severus said softly kissing her forehead. Harry and Ron felt like they were in an alternate universe (author's note: Ah-Hah) watching the emotional display. The doors to the living room opened. Dumbledore was standing there.

"Will the four Order candidates step into the this room?" Dumbledore stated. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco stepped silently into the other room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Professor Flitwick (to Hermione's surprise) and a couple of other aurors were present. Snape followed the four in and took a place next to McGonagall. Four shiny black satin robes lay neatly folded on a table. Dumbledore started the induction/invitation speech.

"This morning we are gathered here to induct new members into the Order of the Phoenix. Each of you has been examined and deemed worthy of participation in the Order. Each witch or wizard present has a trait that is indispensable to the Order. Miss Granger, intelligence. Mr.Potter, fortitude. Mr. Malfoy, cunning. And Mr. Weasley, strength. There is considerable risk, risk of death even, upon taking on this responsibility, so the choice is yours. When asked if you wish to join, simply say yes or no. No one will think the less of you for saying no. However, if you say yes, you will required to vow an oath of secrecy to the Order. You must not say anything about the Order, ever, to anyone, not even amongst yourselves. The danger is too great to yourselves and other Order members. To do so will result in immediate and irreversible obliviation. I will give you a moment to ponder what I have said."

The four friends looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you wish to be inducted into The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," they said solemnly at the same time.

"Do you swear a wizard's oath of secrecy to the Order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," they solemnly again answered at the same time.

"Very well. Ladies first, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said smiling.

Hermione stepped forward and Dumbledore put a medallion around her neck then handed her one of the robes. Harry, Ron then Draco received theirs.

"Only Order members have these medallions. They are charmed to become warm if a deatheater is in the vicinity and become cool if an order of the member is in danger. If the medallion starts to vibrate, the wearer is nearing death. We wear the robes to Order meetings and on missions. Now I want each of you to touch the symbol on your robes," Dumbledore said.

The new members did then looked to Dumbledore.

"Now the symbol is warded to you and only you. When touching the symbol while wearing the robe, you and only you will apparate back here to Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said. "Any questions?"

The four were silent. They were sure they had questions, but could not think of a thing at the moment.

"Very well, this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix will begin" Dumbledore said. The four newest members donned their robes.

"Dora, any news on Ayden Foote's deatheater contact?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish there was Albus," Tonks said. "We had word that might be someone at the ministry, but as to who or what department, we haven't a clue," Tonks said.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you have your first assignment," Dumbledore said.

_Already?_ Severus wondered.

"Since you three will be fresh faces at the ministry, and will be working there soon, your first and ongoing assignment is to keep an eye and ear out for any signs of deatheater activity at the ministry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Hermione, Draco and Ron said.

"Mr. Potter, you will get your assignment in private," Dumbledore said.

The meeting went on for another hour. At the end of the meeting, Tonks and Harry apparated somewhere, then McGonagall brought out a bottle of wine.

"Let's celebrate our new Order members," McGonagall said.

The memory of last night fresh in her mind, she said, "None for me thanks."

_Monday June 7_

That morning, after a oh-so-good shagging from Severus, Hermione walked into the Department of Magical Research, potions division. Matthias warmly welcomed her to the division then they walked to his office. He presented Hermione with a beautiful shimmering royal blue robe representing the department and a stack of booklets and parchment.

"You'll start with these," he said. "And that reminds me, I have your NEWT results. Professor McGonagall sent them here. I think you will be pleased." He handed her the scroll.

Granger, H.

NEWT Scores

Herbology- E+

Charms- O

Arithmancy- O

Ancient Runes-O

Transfiguration- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O+

Potions- O+

Hermione sighed as she read her scores.

"Miss Granger, you have no reason to be disappointed in your scores. None at all, you have higher scores on your newts than anyone else in this department, myself included," Matthias said.

"How did I get an O plus in potions? I missed two questions?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Those two questions were extra credit. To miss those do not count against you," Matthias said. "As for the rest, your technique was flawless, that's given credit, and the potion was a success."

"I see," Hermione said.

Hermione and Matthias walked back into the lab. They walked to an empty table. Feeling as if she had trekked to Mecca, she looked to the gleaming table with anticipation.

"As promised, your own work area, just clean it up at the end of the day," Matthias said.

Matthias patted the stack of parchment. "Your first assignment is this top booklet. There will be a departmental meeting Friday morning to discuss your progress. At the end of every month, you will be given a test of sorts that counts toward your potions master's certificate. See Timothy over there and he will give you a brief tour of the department apothecary. Everything you need should be there. Any questions?" Matthias finished.

Hermione shook her head.

"Very well. I assume you look forward to your work, so I'll let you get to it," Matthias said then left.

She went over to a wizard in his mid-twenties named Timothy Brightfield. As it turned out, he was a Ravenclaw alumni as well. He was a seventh year when Hermione was a first year so Hermione didn't remember him. She was shown to the department apothecary and was told that if for some odd reason something couldn't be found here, it could be found in the ministry apothecary.

"It will take an hour's worth of paperwork to get anything from the ministry apothecary however," Timothy said. "That's why we keep ours well stocked. Anything else I can help you with, just let me know," Timothy said.

"Thanks Timothy," Hermione said.

"You can call me Tim, everyone does," Tim said.

He noticed the ring on her finger. _Darn._

Hermione went to her desk and got to work. She opened the booklet and started reading and making notes she prepared her desk for brewing. She was stooped over a simmering cauldron, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Lunchtime!" Matthias said coming through the lab doors. Hermione looked to the clock. Lunchtime already? She felt like she had just started on the project.

"Hermione, don't worry about making any great leaps in this particular potion your first day before lunchtime. We've been working on it for years," Matthias assured.

"Oh," Hermione said.

Hermione strolled towards the ministry cafeteria. She realized she was quite hungry as she sniffed the air. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. It was Ron and Draco was with him.

"Hey you two! I thought you didn't start for another week?" she asked the two.

"Nice robes, Mione," Ron said admiring Hermione's robe.

"Thanks, and yours are…uhh….yellow," Hermione said looking at the two. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had deep yellow robes.

"They said we could start today if we liked, so we did," Ron said. "I'd like to start earning a living as soon as possible because I have to move out of the burrow as soon as possible," Ron concluded.

"And quite frankly, I had nothing else to do," Draco said.

"Let's eat," Ron said.

"Some things never change," Hermione said.

As the three ate and chatted, their medallions got warm. They looked to each other in surprise. Then they looked around quickly. There was about a hundred people in the cafeteria, so there was no way to tell who the medallions were warming for.

"Shit," Hermione grumbled.

"That about sums it up," Draco said.

"Nothing we can do about it now but just report what the medallions did, when and where," Ron said.

That was the simple answer but the right one. Ron had made the right career decision.

After lunch, the three agreed to meet up after work and walk Hermione home. She wanted them to see her finished flat. The day flew by for Hermione when at 5 pm, Matthias announced that the departments started wrapping up work around that time. She gathered her stack of parchment and books and headed to the ministry exit. Ron and Draco were waiting for her.

"Ahh, the quest for knowledge is never ending," Draco quipped seeing her struggling with her load. Ron and Draco each took some to help her carry it.

"Laugh if you will, Drackey-poo, but in three years I will have my potions masters certificate," Hermione said. "Eventually I may be the snarky potions mistress at Hogwarts."

They arrived at Hermione's building and went to her front door.

"Pancake," Hermione said softly. Then she tapped twice on the doorknob with her wand and the three entered.

"Mione, wherever did you get the idea for pancake as a password?" Ron asked.

"That's personal Ron," Hermione said grinning.

"Fair enough," Ron said.

"Hey, this place looks nice Mione," Draco said. The saw the piano by the window, the rugs she had put on the floor and pictures that were on the walls. They were of her and her parents, her times at Hogwarts, and on the fireplace mantle, a picture of her and Severus. It was the picture Ginny had captured of the two at graduation. The three regarded the picture. Severus arrived at the apartment and listened outside the door.

"Hermione, you went out of Hogwarts with a bang, I'll give you that," Draco said. "Ginny predicts that Professor Snape will have his hands full this next term. Everyone knows that you Ginny are best mates, so she's getting owls everydayfromstudents wondering if Professor Snape was shagging the head girl last term."

"Merlin's lacy knickers, those nitwits need to get a life," Hermione said exasperated.

"Mione, it's still hard for me to believe," Ron said.

"I know Ron, it's hard for people. You don't have to like Severus, but please try to be understanding. He's not exactly fond of you or Harry, but he understands that we are the best of friends. I love him, he loves me and we will be married.Never know, one day I might ask you to babysit our children," Hermione teased.

Severus' heart melted once again at that comment. _Our children!_

"Whoa, hold on there Mione. I've just started accepting you two, I don't need images of you two…in….your..intimate moments," Ron sputtered.

Hermione and Draco burst out laughing.

"Images of our imtimate moments? Ron, that sounds like a greeting card," Hermione said between giggles.

_Well it does!_ Severus thought with amusement.

"I think Ron needs a woman, not images of your "intimate moments," Draco said.

"I agree, and on that note, I will retire to my bathroom and take a long hot bath to wash away this long day, " Hermione said. "Until tomorrow, good night. Stop by for breakfast if you would like. I put it on the table at eight am sharp, use the floo," Hermione said.

"Mione, the flat looks great," Ron said. Draco nodded in agreement.

Hermione watched the two floo away and she went into her bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath. Snape waited outside for a bit longer to surprise her. When he heard nothing but her humming, he applied the password and door knob wand tap, and peeked in the front door. He tip-toed to the bathroom and peeked in the door. She was laid back in the tub, head laid back on a folded towel. Again she had that weird green concoction on her face complete with cucumbers on her eyes. Hot water was steaming up the bathroom. She had one foot propped up on the top of the tub and was waving her hand humming along with the music. She was so content that he was hard pressed to disturb her. So he didn't.

He went to her office and saw the stack of booklets and parchment and flipped through them. He saw Hermione's writing on the top one and saw that she had already been hard at work her first day. She was researching some new type of curse protection potion. Her pensive was also the desk today. He was curious as to what she put in the pensive, but did not want to invade her privacy. He admired her new department robe and smelled her lavender fragrance on it. He last saw the scroll with her newt scores. O+ in potions, _that's my girl_! He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee brewing. A little later he was sitting at the table reading the day's issue of The Daily Prophet. Hermione walked into the kitchen wearing the black silk bathrobe he had given her months ago, and greeted him with a kiss. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"I thought I smelled coffee. How long have you been here?" she asked sipping some coffee.

"You were bathing when I came in. I saw some of your work. Quite a load for your first day," Severus remarked.

"They wouldn't have given it to me I they didn't think I could handle it," Hermione replied. "There is some interesting work being done on this particular protection potion," Hermione said.

Severus put a finger to her lips and pulled her onto his lap. "It was just your first day my dear. You have the rest of your life to devote to your craft. Slow down, because I'd hate to see someone of your talent get burned out and end up despising the very thing that drives you," Severus said.

"Severus, that's the best bit of advice I've ever heard besides "practice safe sex," Hermione said. "Which reminds me, I need to brew a new batch of contraceptive potions. I'm just about out." With another kiss she got up from his lap. Hermione went to her office sipping her coffee and Severus heard the sound of spoons and the tinkling of a cauldron. He heard the familiar sound of a burner being lit then joined her in the office.

"May I assist?" he asked.

"Certainly. But I must tell you this isn't the contraceptive potion you are used to seeing at Hogwarts or the local apothecary. This is an improved version that takes half the time to brew, and doesn't taste so vile," Hermione stated. She looked to a well worn index card and started the mixing.

Snape thought it was a good time to broach the subject.

"Hermione, why are you making this potion?" Severus asked.

"Because we get so caught up with each other that we can't be relied upon to remember to stop, take out my wand and cast a 'nonpregnato' on myself. Kind of a mood killer, don't you think?" Hermione stated crushing something into a powder.

_Sensible answer, but not what I meant._ Severus thought.

"That's not what I meant," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him with guilelesss eyes. He loved how those soft brown eyes of hers looked at him with trust and honesty.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"When do you want children Hermione?" Severus asked. The direct approach was always best with her.

"Honestly, I don't know. We can decide after we marry, but please know that I definitely want them. And I want boys, girls are too much trouble," she stated. He could always count on her refreshing directness and honesty.

"Hermione, I can honestly say that I have never met anyone quite as direct as you, besides Minerva," Severus said.

"Blame my Dad. I get it from him," Hermione said stirring the potion. "This should be done in about twenty minutes. Why don't you go shower while I wrap this up, then we can retire for the evening so that I can better demonstrate just how direct I can be," she said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, his shower finished, Severus left the bathroom and went to her office. It was quiet. She had fallen asleep at her desk. The potion she had just brewed was bottled and she had drunk a vial already. Severus rubbed her back to wake her up. She sat up suddenly.

"I fell asleep here at the desk!" she exclaimed.

"So I see," Severus said.

"Let's go to bed," Hermione said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Who do I give Order reports to?" Hermione asked. "I mean I know I'm not supposed to talk about it, but how does anyone find anything out? I mean…"

"Hermione, you are babbling," Severus said. "I am a senior Order member, so you can tell me."

"How convenient. Well here goes. Myself, Draco and Ron were eating lunch together in the ministry cafeteria during lunch and our medallions warmed up. We looked around, but Severus there was about a hundred people there," Hermione said as they walked in the bedroom.

"Enough said my dear. You must be tired because you only babble when you are very tired. Bedtime for you," Severus said turning back the covers.

"I won't argue there, I am tired," Hermione stated taking off her robe and slipped nude into bed. Severus climbed into bed with her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Thursday June 10th_

Hermione and Severus were eating dinner at Wandwavers, which was now their favorite place to eat out. Hermione had worked late and didn't feel like cooking anything. For Hermione, it was the best place for fish-and-chips. For Severus, it was the first time he heard Hermione say that she wanted him, remembering that day before Christmas when he overheard the conversation between Hermione and Minerva. His life changed that day. He was still happily shocked that she chose him, and he intended to spend the rest of his life to ensure she didn't regret her decision.

Severuswatched Hermione look over a booklet from work and sip her Ogden's. She frowned at a page, then bit her bottom lip. Severus reached across the table and removed the booklet from her hand.

"This can wait until tomorrow, sweet," Severus said.

"You're right, I'm being a bad date this evening," Hermione said. "So how was your day?"

"I recieved an invitation to attend a potions conference in France," Severus said.

"Wow! Are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I am considering it," Severus said. "A few acquaintances will be attending that I haven't seen for a few years," Severus said.

"Catching up with some old buddies?" Hermione teased.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way," Severus said.

"You should go, I know I would if given the opportunity. I'm going to miss going to France this summer with my parents," Hermione sighed. "Oh well, let's finish up here and head back home."

A half hour later, forgetting about everything outside of the walls of the bedroom, Severus and Hermione lost themselves in each other. Severus again felt like he was in alternate universe as he felt Hermione above him. With her hips grinding against his, her breasts brushing his, her soft lips caressing his neck, he shivered and moaned in anticipation. That brought a lusty chuckle from Hermione who lowered herself onto him, emitting a moan.

"I love this," she whispered.

Ten minutes later, (a remarkable amount of time for the two) they lay cuddling in a sexual afterglow.

"My dear, you never say much during our lovemaking," Severus said with his Professor's voice.

"No need for words, they waste energy," Hermione said.

_Lady, thy name is direct!_ Severus thought with some amusement.

"As I was told recently, the thirst for knowledge is never-ending. That's even true sexually." Hermione stated.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"Gladly. You see love, every time we are together, it is a learning experience. I enjoy watching you, listening to you, feeling you, tasting you, so I know what to do better the next time," Hermione replied huskily. "So how did I do?"

"Well Miss Granger, you have just earned an 'O+ ' on this particular test."

"Thank you Professor."

At eight am sharp the nest morning, Ron and Draco floo-ed in the flat. Hermione was setting a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning you two," Hermione said.

"Pancakes!" Ron said.

"Thanks again for breakfast Hermione," Draco said.

Severus then walked into the kitchen in a maroon houserobe, reading today's edition of The Daily Prophet. Ron and Draco looked to each other.

"Gentlemen," he nodded in acknowledgement of Draco and Ron.

He sat down at the table, accepted a cup of coffee from Hermione then felt her kiss the top of his head. She put a few pancakes on the plate in front of him.

"Are you sure you two aren't married yet?" Ron smiling asked the two. "You sure act like it."

"Soon enough Ron," Hermione said lightly. Severus was grinning behind the paper.

After breakfast, Severus watched the three walk down the street towards the ministry. He noticed how Draco and Ron casually moved to either side of Hermione as the three walked. When they were out of sight, he took out his quill and answered the conference invitation in the affirmative.

_Paris is nice in the summer I guess._

That morning was Hermione's first department meeting. She walked through the lab doors and her medallion warmed up. Casually she looked around the room of 16 people.

_What am I supposed to do? Ask everyone to roll up their sleeves so I can check for a deatheater mark? That would go over well._ Hermione thought wryly.

The meeting started. Everyone had to give a summary of the work they had done that week. After an hour, Hermione had to wonder if her medallion was working correctly. It was hard to even comprehend that anyone from this department was a deatheater. Then her memory drifted to Ayden Foote. No one would have thought it of him either.

"Hermione?" Matthias asked her waking her from her musings. Everyone was looking at her. "Welcome back Hermione. Did you hear me? Are you quite alright? I asked if you had any questions?"

Embarrassed, Hermione replied, "No sir."

"Okay, let's get to work. If I don't see you before the end of the day, have a nice weekend," Matthias said.

Hermione worked until lunchtime. She walked briskly to the cafeteria hoping either Ron or Draco was there. Thankfully, they both were. She took a seat and accepted a cup of coffee from Ron.

"I have some news. When I walked into our department meeting, my you-know-what warmed up," Hermione said softly.

"I think that's more than we needed to know Mione," Ron teased.

"Ronald, I'm serious! We have sixteen people in the department, so again I have no idea who. And on a personal note, it's just hard to believe, they are all so decent," Hermione said.

"That about sums up everything about the side of dark, it's just hard to believe," Draco said glumly thinking about his father.

Hermione continued her work after lunch. Her medallion was warm the rest of the afternoon. To Hermione's frustration, no one left the lab. Maybe if someone left the lab, and if they were the deatheater, or worse, more than one, the medallion would quit warming. That would be the easy way to tell who it was.

_But that would be the easy way, so of course it's not going to happen!_ Hermione thought.

Ron and Draco walked with Hermione back to her flat. Severus was sitting on a sofa and had a couple of bags packed.

"I decided to go to France after all," he said. "I leave in few minutes, I just wanted to say goodbye to you first."

"I'm glad you did. I would have been disappointed to get no good-bye kiss," Hermione mockingly pouted.

Around eight p.m. that night, Hermione was in herlab when the the floo sounded.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry's voice.

"Back here Harry," she called.

He came to the office. He looked around with surprised eyes.

"Wow! I haven't seen this. You have a little lab right here!" Harry said.

"Well Harry if you were around more, you would know," Hermione teased. "Don't worry Harry, I'm joking. I know about the auror training schedule."

"Anyway I was sent to fetch you. There is an order meeting, so grab your robe," Harry said. Hermione put down her booklet and retrieved her Order robe from the bedroom and together they floo-ed to Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order and started.

"Good evening everyone. I see everyone is here except for Severus. He went to a conference in France this weekend. I understand you have some news Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir. My medallion warmed up in my department meeting this morning. The problem is that we have sixteen people in my department. I couldn't exactly stand up and say, 'Could everyone roll up their sleeves? I need to see if any of you have a deatheater mark'. That would not go over well," Hermione said.

"Quite right Hermione," Minerva quipped.

"Patience Miss Granger. If there's one thing we know about them is that they panic. Their over-confidence is their undoing," Dumbledore said.

"As to the purpose of tonight's meeting, there is a mission. Nothing too dangerous, just some reconnaissance on a suspected deatheater hideout. This would be the perfect time for some training for our newest members. Auror Tonks will accompany Granger, Malfoy, Potter and Weasley. Any objections?" Dumbledore asked. There were none.

"Good, let's get started."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Monday June 13_

Severus got back from France that day just after lunch. He brought his bags to the bedroom and unpacked. He intended to grab a bite to eat, but on the way to the kitchen glanced in Hermione's office. Her work robe was hanging on the chair and her booklets from work were also there.

_Curious, did she take the day off?_ he thought.

He floo-ed back to Hogwarts with some material he had gotten from the conference. He wanted to incorporate some intriguing new mixtures for his NEWT class. On the way to his classroom, he was met by Minerva. She looked concerned at the sight of him.

"Severus, we were wondering when you would return," Minerva said urgently.

"Minerva, the conference only lasted a weekend, and," Severus started.

"Severus, there's something you need to know about. Now remain calm," Minerva started, her lips quivering.

"Minerva, spit it out," Severus said.

_Hermione's muggle talk is rubbing off on me!_ Severus thought.

"Well you see, there was an Order mission Friday night, Hermione was there and something happened," Minerva said.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. He stood up startled.

"She's at St. Mungo's along with Mr. Weasley. Dora Tonks and Draco were released yesterday and Potter was unhurt," Minerva said. Severus ran towards the nearest floo point.

At St. Mungo's, Severus walked quickly to the main reception area and asked hurriedly about where Hermione would be at.

The receptionist looked at a list and said, "Let me see. Granger, here it is. She will be found on the fourth floor, spell damage." Without another word, he hurried to the fourth floor. Arriving there, he looked to both sides of the corridor to see Draco emerge from a room halfway down the corridor to his right.

"Professor!" Draco called.

He had scratches and bruises on his face and was limping. He nodded his head backwards towards the ward.

"She is in there. She's not going to die, thankfully," Draco said.

_Die? What ever could have happened?_ Severus said.

He walked through the door and scanned the room but saw no Hermione. He saw one bed blocked off from view and hurried to it. He felt short of breath and clenched his fists when he saw Hermione laying on the bed, deep in sleep. She had tubes attached to her arms and one was inserted down her throat. There was a device monitoring her vital signs. She had a bruise and a cut on the top of her left cheek. She had dark circles around her slightly opened eyes and her cheeks looked a bit sunk in. Other than that she looked normal.

"Professor?" a strained voice called from the bed next to him. It was Ron.

"Weasley, if it's not too difficult for you, what happened?" Severus asked softly.

"Ron, don't strain yourself. I'll let him know," Tonks said quietly as she came through the ward doors. "But not here. Professor, you can join me and the healer."

Outside, the healer, Tonks and Severus took a seat.

"You are her fiancée?" the healer asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Very well, Miss Granger's parents gave us permission to release medical information to you," the healer said. "Miss Granger is in no danger of dying at this point, I assure you. We do not know how long she will be unconscious however. It depends on how long her body takes to recover."

"Recover from what? Why are her vital signs being monitored?" Severus asked.

"A precaution, that is all," the healer said.

"Severus, she was hit with a stunner and cruciatus curse at the same time," Tonks said softly.

"Is that why her eyes are slightly opened?" Severus asked. The healer nodded.

"What happened on this mission? Why wasn't I notified? I would not have even went that blasted convention had there been a mission," Severus growled.

"Severus, it came up at the last minute. We had to act on a tip about a deatheater hideout, it was supposed to be just a recon mission," Tonks said. "The kids didn't make any mistakes, it was just bad luck more than anything," Tonks said. She dismissed the healer and started on the story.

"When we arrived at midnight at the suspected hideout. Granger and Weasley were to take the back with Potter and Malfoy at the front. I was coordinating the watch. After an hour of observing, a fight between some deatheaters erupted from inside the house. It spilled outside and a wayward spell flew towards Granger and Weasley. Instinctly, he cast a protection spell on himself and Granger that got the attention of some of the deatheaters, who then attacked. The kids defended themselves very well. Two deatheaters apparated feet from them, one wildly casting spells that Granger easily blocked. The other one punched Weasley then got him with a stunner. This infuriated Granger, who stunned the deatheater in return. At this point I was hit with binding spell and could only helplessly watch. I heard Potter and Malfoy in the front fighting as well," Tonks said.

"The other deatheater punched Granger in the face. It give him time to ennervate his bastard buddy, and fortunately enough time for Granger to ennervate Weasley as well. Just as Granger was casting a protection charm on Weasley, she was hit with a disarming spell and Weasley was hit with a crucio. Granger, knowing Weasley was out of the action, jumped behind a tree to plan what I assume was her next move. The deatheater cast a bombarda on the tree, knocking Granger back, impaling her with some splinters. Granger, although hurt, knocked the deatheater in front of her backwards wandlessly, forgetting about the one that had apparated behind her and cast a protection charm on Weasley. Apparently one of them said something to Granger because everything stopped for a few seconds. Just as she was trying to cast a protection charm on herself, the deatheater in front of her cast a stunner her, while the one in back hit her with the cruciatus curse. The evil bastards were laughing while they were doing it," Tonks said with a snarl.

"So now we find ourselves here," Tonks finished. "Granger was touch and go those first few hours. One of the wood splinters impaled her in the chest puncturing a lung, and it's a wonder she was even able to continue, but her concern for Weasley enabled her to keep fighting. She's stable now, sleeping comfortably."

Severus was stunned himself. He stood up and walked slowly to the door where Hermione was. He walked to her bed and took a seat in chair by the bed and watched her. Hermione's body shook a little and he saw her chest rise and fall dramatically a few times. A tear fell from one of her beautiful eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her pain. Some sadistic bastard had figured out that by casting a stunning spell on an injured person somehow captured the pain from the injury, not letting it subside. This means that the deatheater knew that Hermione was already hurt. The additional crucio was just probably for entertainment, knowing the cruel capacity of deatheaters well.

Severus couldn't get over the fact that her eyes were open, if only a bit. They were glassy and fixed at some point on the ceiling. _Just like after she was hit with that bludger_. Severus thought sadly.

He half expected her to turn those beautiful honey-brown orbs his way. He never felt more helpless in all his life. He put his hand on her open palm then sighed and felt a squeeze. He jerked his head to her face. There was no sign of recognition from her. He hurried to the healers anyway.

"Sir, she squeezed my hand," Severus said earnestly.

"Well, that's good to hear. It means she can hear you, or is somewhat aware of you, but is unable to wake from where ever she is," the healer said.

Severus took that as a cue to help Hermione come back. He told the healers he would return soon. He was a good as his word. An hour later he returned with some of Hermione's booklets from work, her wandless magic book and a coffee cup. Wordlessly, he went back into her room. Ron was awake and sitting up, talking to an unconscious Hermione.

"Weasley, how are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"I'm tolerable sir, but look at her! She's hurt because of me!" Ron said with sorrow.

"Nonsense Weasley, from what I was told, it was bad luck is all," Severus tried to reassure the young man.

"This isn't going to happen again. They will never get the jump on me again," Ron said.

"That's what we want to hear," Severus said. "Rest Weasley, don't fret, you will get out of here sooner."

"Yes sir," Ron said glumly.

The rest of the day until visiting time was over, Severus read to Hermione. He conjured a steaming cup of coffee and waved it around her nose from time to time. One time her nose twitched slightly. When a nurse announced that it was time to go for the evening, Severus kissed her forehead and left the room. Back at her flat, he tossed and turned through the night. All he could smell was Hermione on the sheets and pillows. He threw the bedcovers back, left the bed and paced around the living room. Her fingernail polish was on the sofa table. Her slippers were under the piano bench. He looked at the pictures on the wall. There were various pictures of her and her parents.

There was one with her (about age eight) and the Grangers in front of the Eiffel tower. One was a portrait of sixth year Hermione, Ron, and Harry standing next to each other. Another one was a picture of Hermione laughing and pointing at a portrait of her head girl self. All head students had portraits painted and hung on the walls by the head students common room. Hermione vehemently opposed this, but tradition demanded it and Dumbledore insisted upon it. There was a still photo of Hermoine, one he hadn't noticed before. She had gotten Ginny to take a picture of her sitting at the piano bench, one hand in her lap, the other arm casually resting on top of the piano. She was wearing pretty muggle clothing and had her hair down. The picture captured her charming smile and bright beautiful eyes looking right at the camera. He flopped down onto the couch and watched the clock the rest of the night.

Severus arrived at St. Mungo's the next morning with a bouquet of daisies (Hermione's favorite) and her CD player. He looked through her selection of CD's not knowing what to bring, as he knew nothing of the artists. He looked through her stack of CD's, picked the first three off the top of the stack and left the flat. He was at the door of her ward to find it still locked.

"Ten minutes until visiting time starts, Professor. The healers are doing their evaluation this morning," a voice called from behind him. It was Adam, Hermione's healer friend from last year. He strode to Severus and shook his hand.

"Congratulations to the two of you," Adam said.

"Do you know how she is this morning?" Severus asked.

"Why yes. She woke up sometime during the night and and the nurse caught her trying to take the tube from her throat," Adam said. "So her throat is quite sore, bodily movement is somewhat painful for her, and there was a slight infection from the puncture wound that we took care of. She's very tired, but otherwise is fine," Adam said.

Severus thought he would melt right there on the spot from relief. Adam looked to the door to the ward.

"The door is now unlocked. You can go in now," Adam said.

Severus walked briskly through the doors. He paused to take in the sight of his Hermione awake. A healer was talking to her and she was slowly nodding her head. She slowly turned her head towards the door and a weak smile appeared on her face at the sight of Severus. He approached the bed and saw that her beautiful eyes were bright and moist.

"I'm so glad to see you awake my dear," Severus said.

"I'm glad to be awake," she replied softly then grimaced.

"Water, for my throat," she said to Severus looking to the little table by the bed.

The healer put his hand behind her head to lift it a bit so Severus could tip the glass into her mouth. Closing her eyes she took a small sip then nodded. The healer put her head back down and she sighed.

"Hurts to move," she said softly.

"Don't rush it love, you just woke up," Severus said.

"He's right Miss Granger. You will get nutrition through the tube in your arm until your throat can handle food, and we will get your joints moving again soon," the healer said. "You are young and strong, so your recovery time will take no time at all. I'll leave you two alone"

Severus leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. As he was about to say something else, the door opened again. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked through.

"Hermione dear! Oh thank Merlin we were so worried," McGonagall said.

"It does my old heart good to see you awake my dear," Dumbledore said.

"I have a bone or two to pick with you, Albus," Severus said lightly.

"I imagine you do Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"There I was in France, strolling by the river Seine, while Hermione was here dueling for her life in the middle of the night in Scotland," Severus said, his voice choked.

There was a gasp from Hermione. Her eyes looked panicked.

"Ron!" she cried, her lips quivering.

"He left this morning, he's fine," Severus said.

"Tonks, Harry and Draco are fine as well," Dumbledore finished.

"Everything went wrong so fast," Hermione said softly.

There was another gasp from Hermione.

"What day is today?" Hermione asked her voice stronger now.

"Tuesday," McGonagall replied.

"I've missed work!" Hermione exclaimed. The others chuckled.

"Mr. Longley has been notified. As far as he knows, you were in an automobile accident with your parents over the weekend," Dumbledore said.

She groaned. "How upset was Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Quite upset Hermione. She somewhat understands the evil we are facing, and has told us in no uncertain terms how uncomfortable she is that you are directly involved in the fight against it. However, she realizes that it would go against your nature to not take part in it, especially since your best friends and fiancee are in the fight as well," Dumbledore said.

"I wish I could tell them about the Order, it would make things easier on them," Hermione mused. She blinked slowly then looked to Severus. "I'm so tired."

"Say no more, we will check in on you tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said.

"Yes dear, lovely to see you back with us, get well soon," Minerva said squeezing her hand. Dumbledore and Minerva left, Dumbledore's arm around a shaking Minerva. Outside the door, Minerva started crying.

"Hermione, Potter and Weasley have given all of us such hope Albus. If any of them die young, I don't think I could go on. They are like my own children," Minerva said sniffling.

"I know Minerva, I know," Dumbledore comforted.

"And look at those two," Minerva said. "If something happened to her, I believe Severus would literally not be able to go on without her."

"Minerva, in her heart Hermione knows that the side of light will win, and that's why she fights. We have something the side of dark does not have, and that is love and hope. She's not afraid because she walks out her door every day armed to the teeth with it." Dumbledore stated. "Now, let's go get some breakfast at Wandwavers. I heard they have good pancakes."

The two greeted Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny who were heading towards Hermione's ward armed with flowers and boxes of chocolate covered raspberries. The quartet walked into the ward seeing Severus sitting in the chair holding her hand and Hermione's eyes closed with her headphones on. They approached the two. Severus looked at the four.

"She woke some time this morning, she's fine and is napping now as you can see," Severus told them. "She's tired, weak, sore and cannot talk well at the present time. If you stop by later, she might be awake. I'll let her know you came by," Severus said.

Severus saw the concerned looks on their faces. He regretted being short with them. "She will be glad to know that you came by. I know how worried you are, but let your minds be at ease that she is doing well. Would I lie to you?" Severus asked sincerely.

"No Professor, you would not lie, that I know," Ron said.

"Let her know that we love her," Harry said.

"Bye Herms," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah shorty, take it easy," Draco said.

The four walked from the ward and Severus heard a snore from Hermione. He removed the headphones from her head and settled back in the chair to watch her. She slept most of the day. Around dinner, she woke up. She looked to the chair and Ron, not Severus was sitting there. Severus opened the door and saw that the barriers were back up around the bed. Hermione wanted some privacy. Severus heard Ron's voice and listened.

"Hi there," she said. Ron looked at her. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped his cheek and sniffed.

"Ronald, please don't cry. I don't think I can handle it. How are you?" Hermione asked him.

"You are asking me how I'm doing? Mione, what you did, I don't know what to say," Ron said.

"You don't have to say anything Ron. I love you like a brother, I would do it again," Hermione said softly.

"Just don't do this again. You have to get married and have babies, so how can you do that if you die?" Ron declared.

Severus' respect for Ron rose a hundred percent at that comment. Maybe he wasn't such a dunce after all. Severus walked into the room and came to the bed. Upon seeing Severus, he said,

"I'll get going now. Remember what I said Mione," Ron said. He kissed her forehead and left.

"So what words of wisdom did young Mr. Weasley impart upon you this evening?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione grinned. "Something someone should have told me about a week ago."

"And what is that?" Severus asked.

"How do you feel about us tying the knot when I leave here?" Hermione asked.

Severus' heart leapt. "I would say that is an excellent idea my dear."

"Good. Now we just need to find out when I get out of here," Hermione said.

Three days later, Adam and Severus were assisting a fussing Hermione, walking clumsily with a cane.

"I do not need this stupid stick," Hermione muttered.

Severus and Adam grinned at each other.

"I see she's feeling much better," Adam quipped.

"When you can get out of bed by yourself, we can see about disposing of the stupid stick," Adam told her.

"Well I still think-," Hermione started when Draco walked through the ward door.

"Shorty! You're walking, that's great. I stopped by your office this morning and your boss wanted me to give you this," Draco said handing her a scroll and flowers.

_Hermione,_

_I am pleased to hear of your recovery. The department sends their best wishes. When you leave St. Mungo's, take a week to get yourself together before you return to the lab. And before you ask, don't worry about the work. You have made more progress than I expected, so you won't really have to catch up. Enjoy the flowers, as I was informed daisies are your favorite. Sincerely, Matthias Longley_

"That's kind of him," Hermione said.

"I have to go. I just wanted to check in on you and give you this, later Shorty," Draco said then left.

"I just have to leave here as soon as possible," Hermione stated. "I need to quit bitching, it's wasting energy that can be used to walk."

Adam nudged Severus.

"She's rather direct, isn't she?" Adam asked.

"She excels at it," Severus said proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione and Severus happily walked from her hospital ward that morning. Granted not as fast as she usually walked, but was walking normally nonetheless. After a final evaluation that morning after breakfast, she gathered her things and the couple left together. On the way out, Hermione was reprimanded, teasingly of course, by Adam,

"Remember young lady, you are not to return here unless it's to have your babies," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as an aside to Severus.

She said she wasn't ready to apparate, so they went to the community floo point and returned to her flat.

"This place never looked so good," Hermoine said.

"I know what you mean, it does not look right without you in it," Severus said.

"Just when I think I have you figured out, you go and say something like that," Hermione said. "Let me get settled, then we can discuss the big day. I don't want to wait too long. I need a hot bubble bath and to slip into something more comfortable," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was enjoying her hot bubble bath, with Severus washing her hair. She moaned as he massaged her head.

"You cannot imagine how good that feels," Hermione said. "I would like to get out of this tub, throw you on the bed and shag you senseless, but I doubt I could throw you or shag you right now," Hermione teased, sounding a bit wishful.

"My dear, do not concern yourself with me," Severus said. "Put your energies towards a complete and full recovery."

Severus helped her from the tub and dried her off. She didn't use drying spells, as she preferred Severus using a towel to dry her. He noticed the scar on her upper right chest and ran his fingers over it.

"I need to learn a better shield charm if this should happen again," Hermione muttered looking at the scar, taking his hand. "Let's go lay down and decide a date for our big day," Hermione said leading him into the bedroom. It was still before lunchtime, but Hermione was tired.

"Any ideas?" Severus asked.

"Yes. This Saturday, since hopefully everyone will be off work. And we'll have a week for the honeymoon since I have the time off," Hermione said yawning.

"Perfect. We'll notify everyone after you have taken a nap," Severus said.

They cuddled and Severus listened for the sound of her soft snores. When he finally heard them, he carefully got up from bed, retrieved a stack of parchment from her office and started the announcements. He wasactually giddyand had a hard time keeping his usually perfect writing straight. He would notify the important persons in person of course, but wanted to give them some kind of warning. It would be rude for Albus to suddenly get a letter to read, "Albus, this is Severus. Would you be my best man? Check yes or no." So he sent the following:

_Albus,_

_Hermione and I have decided upon date for our nuptials. I will stop by to see you later today in your office. Don't tell Minerva, Hermione wants to. Until that time, Severus _

He sent Pavel off to Hogwarts with the letter. He started the next one, _Mr. Malfoy-._

An hour later Severus was still writing when he heard a moan and mumbling from the bedroom then the breaking of glass. He rushed to the room. Hermione was having some kind of fit. She had thrashed around and knocked a glass from her nightstand. She was curled into a ball, eyes scrunched shut, and muttering something he couldn't understand. She was having a nightmare. He went to her and rubbed her back to gently wake her up. Her eyes popped open and she sat up.

"I was having a nightmare," she said panting. "Thank you for waking me, the deatheater was about to kill Ron." She shivered.

Severus went into the bathroom and got a calming potion. He handed it to her and she sighed and relaxed.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said.

"I have something that will make you happy," Severus said. "We need to head to Hogwarts so you can see the look on Minerva's face when I ask Albus to be my best man Saturday."

"Oh, that will be priceless," Hermione said laughing. "Especially when I ask her to be a bridesmaid. Ginny will be my maid of honor, speaking of which, I think I'll floo there now to give her the news, then to Hogwarts if that's alright."

At the burrow, it went as expected. Ginny accepted the news with squeal, a hop then an exited hug. Severus valiantly kept a straight face while watching Ginny dance around a grinning Hermione.

"Wait! That only gives us four days! Herms, what were you thinking?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginerva, it's not going to be a royal coronation. I was thinking of marrying the love of my life as soon as possible," Hermione declared.

_As direct as ever! _Severus thought fondly.

"Yes, Hermione you are right. What do you have in mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's going to be more our style, simple but classy. I don't want to be drowning in flowers and doves. We want it in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, since that's technically where we first saw each other and where "we" blossomed. We will be have our closest family and friends there, and since we will already be there, the reception can be there as well. That's it I guess," Hermione said shrugging, Severus nodding in agreement.

"You're nuts Herms. I'm going to have the biggest wedding since Arthur and Gwenivere," Ginny said wishfully.

"God help us all," Mrs. Weasley said softly

"We have to go now. Minerva is about to have her day made," Hermione said.

Later at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office, the announcement indeed did make Minerva's day. Not only seeing Hermione stroll healthy into the office make her day, but asking her to be a bridesmaid in four days caused a hoot of joy to escape her lips. Hermione had to laugh at the sight of a usually calm and reserved Professor McGonagall flutter about Hermione inquiring about the preparations.

"Meet me tomorrow at Wandwavers for breakfast tomorrow around eight am. All will be explained then," Hermione told her.

"I will be there with bells on," Minerva said.

"Now that's something I would like to see," quipped Severus.

_Tuesday June 21_

The next morning at Wandwavers, Hermione listened as her mum, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Minerva discuss the wedding preparations. She calmly ate her pancakes while listening the friendly fussing that was going on. The chatting women finally stopped and looked at Hermione. It had occurred to them that Hermione had said nothing except "good morning" to them.

"Herms dear, do you have something to say?" her mum asked.

Hermione finished chewing her bite and said, "Yes mum, but when I'm done eating. I'm famished."

"Yes, of course dear. You need to eat," Diane said.

Hermione watched the group continue to chat when she saw Ron enter the restaurant with a pretty young woman. Ron was so engrossed with the young woman that he did not notice the group of them. She had the urge to call out Ron's name, but decided not to intrude on the two. Hermione smiled and continued to eat. After breakfast, Hermione shocked the group by announcing that she was getting married in the traditional wizarding way, by wearing a robe. Ginny wailed in disappointment. Mrs. Weasley was pleased, and her mum wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"It better not be frumpy," Giny pouted.

"Ginny, I wouldn't dream of wearing anything frumpy," Hermione said.

They went into a several robe shops and Hermione looked around till she found the right one. In the fifth shop, she stepped out of a fitting room to the "oohs" of the group.

"My goodness," Minerva said.

"Herms, that's so pretty," Ginny said.

"Yes, it's beautiful Hermione," her mum proclaimed.

"Ginny, your matron of honor robe must be similar to this," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"It's not too frumpy, is it Gin?" Hermione teased.

It was a shimmering ivory silk robe that tastefully accentuated her body and draped gracefully to the tops of her feet. It seemed to glow as she turned this way and that looking in the mirrors.

"I'll take it," Hermione said to the clerk. Then stopping she said,

"Mum, is this alright? Do you know what 800 galleons translates to in pounds?" Hermione asked looking at the pricetag. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Your father said 'Whatever Herms wants' as he walked out the door this morning. We will just cancel our holiday to Paris this year," Diane said.

"Oh Mum!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's perfectly alright dear," Diane said, hugging Hermione. "Our only daughter is getting married. But out of curiosity sake, how much is that in pound sterling?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saturday June 25

It was close to noon as Hermione sat in the room off the corridor that was usually for the first years waiting to be sorted.

_How incredibly ironic!_ Hermione thought.

Ginny, maid of honor; Diane, mother of the bride; Mrs.Weasley and Minerva, bridesmaids all twittered around Hermione making last minute touches on each other. There was a knock on the door. It was Mr. Granger dressed in a tuxedo with a cummerbund and tie that matched Hermione's robe. Hermione looked one last time to Ginny. Her maid of honor robe was similar to Hermione's except that it sported a matching sash around the waist.

"Herms? About ready to take the plunge?" her father asked.

"Dad! Please, I'm already on my last nerve!" Hermione said.

"What is this? The calm, cool, collected head girl going batty?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny, what comes around goes around. I can't wait to be there on your big day so I can ask if you are going batty," Hermione quipped.

They left the room to take positions outside the great hall doors. Hermione took a deep breath then exhaled. Draco, Harry, Blaise Zabini and Mr. Weasley stood there in elegant dress robes to escort the mother of the bride, maid of honor and bridesmaids into the hall.

_Come on Granger, you can do this!_ she thought.

The doors opened and Harry escorted Hermione's mum into the hall. Next, Blaise escorted Minerva into the hall. Mr. Weasley entered next with Mrs. Weasley. Finally, Draco escorted a blushing Ginny into the hall. Ron was standing up with Dumbledore for Severus. Hermione was surprised and touched when she found out Severus had asked him. His opinion of Weasley changed the morning he heard Ron talking to Hermione in the hospital. The gesture would make Hermione happy, so of course he accepted. The doors were closed and they waited for the familiar wedding march to sound and the ushers to open the doors.

"Herms, you look stunning today," Henry said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad," Hermione said softly.

The music started. Henry held out his arm. "Ready Herms?"

"Absolutely," Hermione replied crooking her arm in his.

The ushers, Fred and George, opened the doors winked at Hermione as she passed through them. The spectators stood up and an appreciative murmur sounded throughout. Gazing at Severus, her heart skipped a beat. He actually had his hair swept back and was looking at Hermione with tears forming in his eyes. He was wearing the most captivating robe she had ever seen on man, a shimmering hunter green silk robe with black satin and velvet trim, with a high standing collar. Ron and Dumbledore were wearing similar robes with matching sashes around their waists. She winked at him as she approached the altar built for the occasion where the head table usually was. Hermione felt like she was floating as she approached him. She was vaguely aware of her father's arm on hers and was oblivious to the smiling faces that crowded the great hall, craning their necks for a better look. She only had eyes for Severus. Feet from the altar, she was awakened from her trance when she glanced to the side and heard the sniffing and soft happy weeping of her mum and Mrs. Weasley. Her heart was bursting with so much happiness that she came close to crying as well.

_**Severus' POV**_

"Stop tapping your foot so fast Severus, the guests will be able to march to the tune you are tapping," Dumbledore teased softly. "Those doors will open at exactly noon and your bride will stroll through them." Ron stood there in silence, looking at his date who was gazing at him in admiration.

For the first time he could remember, Severus was actually void of thought. All he wanted to see was his Hermione, beautiful and vibrant, walk through those doors to him. Some music started and the doors opened. Potter was walking Mrs. Granger to a seat at the front of the crowd. With a kiss on her cheek, Harry held out a chair for her. Blaise walked Minerva up the aisle, the old matron sniffling as she took her position at the altar. Next Mr. Weasley escorted Mrs. Weasley to the altar. Finally, Draco regally strode with Ginny to the altar. Ginny blushed even harder when she noticed Draco gazing at her with shining eyes.

"Ready Severus?" Dumbledore asked softly as the wedding march started .

"Absolutely." He replied facing the doors.

The Weasley twerps opened the doors and the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on walked through the doors. Hermione's mother and Mrs. Weasley started weeping softly. Her shimmering robe seemed to glow as she strolled towards the altar on the arm of her undoubtedly proud father. His heart skipped a beat when he realized she had opted to dress in wizarding fashion for the ceremony in a beautiful robe. Dumbledore patted his shoulder.

"Blimey," Ron muttered at the stunning sight of his best friend, the very one who had saved his life just last week.

Severus felt tears welling up in his eyes. Her hair hung in graceful long curls down to her hips and she carried a simple full bouquet of daisies. Severus thought he would melt there on the spot when one of her sparkling soft honey-brown eyes winked at him. He had eyes only for her and was oblivious to the crowd until he heard the click of a camera from the cameraman, Colin Creevey.

**_The ceremony_**

When she was feet from the altar, she and her father stopped. Hermione was gazing and smiling at Severus. The officiating wizard started.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger responded. With a kiss on her cheek, he whispered, "Go get 'em" to his daughter. Severus extended his hand and said softly,

"Shall we?"

Hermione thought she melt would right there on the spot when he said that. She took his hand and stepped up to the altar with him. The minister continued,

"Face each other and grasp hands."

They did so, Hermione's soft small hands completely fitting in Severus' hands.

"The bonds between husband and wife, witch and wizard are a life-long promise not to be taken lightly or half-heartedly. The vows you two will make will bind your hearts and souls, your magic, together for eternity. Are you prepared to make these vows? The bride will answer first." The minister cleared his throat.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man before you as husband? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish Severus Paul Snape for as long as you both shall live?"

"This I do vow," Hermione responded in old-worldly wizard fashion, looking Severus in the eye. Again, Severus was touched.

"Very well. Do you, Severus Paul Snape, take this woman as wife? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish Hermione Jane Granger for as long as you both shall live?"

"This I do vow," Severus responded. There was a wail from Mrs. Granger.

"Is there anyone present that objects to this union? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was not a sound. Who would dare? The love radiating from the two was palpable.

"Attendants, present the rings." Ginny and Albus did so.

"Hermione, place the ring on the third finger of the heart hand of your betrothed." Hermione did so.

"Severus, place the ring on the third finger of the heart hand of your betrothed." Severus did so.

"Now Severus and Hermione, grasp hands again."

The minister wrapped a delicate thin rope made of satin in the colors of Hermione's and Severus' robes around their wrists. Now Mrs. Weasley wailed with joy. Minerva brought a kerchief to her face.

"I bless this magical union by hand fasting." He said a charm and the delicate rope tightened around their wrists. The ribbon glowed, then a soft glow emanated from the couple, then faded.

"In front of these witnesses, I now pronounce this man and woman, this witch and wizard, Severus and Hermione Snape, partners for life. Severus, kiss your bride."

The two embraced and Severus dipped her and kissed her in the same fashion as he had done at her graduation. When the kiss was finished, the crowd clapped and cheered. Hermione held her embrace with Severus a bit longer then looked to Harry and Ron. Both of them were wiping their cheeks.

Shortly after the ceremony, pictures were taken. After they were taken, Hermione was seeing spots and had an ache in her jaw from all the the smiling. (author's note: at my wedding, I really had an ache in my jaw from all the smiling!) The happy couple was congratulated dozens of times. When photo time was over, Dumbledore announced the start of the reception.

"As headmaster of this fine institution and speaking on behalf of the happy couple, I welcome you to the wedding reception of Severus and Hermione Snape. Enjoy the festivities. Take your seats for the toasts from the best woman and man," Dumbledore said.

He waved his arm and dozens of table-clothed round tables appeared. The cloths looked like Hermione's robe. A rectangular table appeared for the bride and groom and attendants. When everyone had taken their seats, Dumbledore ushered Ginny to stand up. She started her speech. Severus and Hermione looked fondly at Ginny then held hands once more.

"I will keep this short because I am not good at speeches. Hermione, I think I was the first of your friends to notice something going on between you two. I was pleased to see it then, and am ecstatic to see this day come. I am so happy for you two and wish you all the best in the future. Congratulations to you both, Herms and Severus." She raised her glass to them. "Now the best man will speak." Ginny finished.

Dumbledore stood up. "I have known Hermione and Severus since they first arrived at Hogwarts. I've seen them grow into the fine adults you see before you today. They have been through more than should be asked of anyone, and bore their burdens with the grace of a Gryffindor and style of a Slytherin. I was at first concerned at the animosity between the two, then saw the animosity grow into a grudging respect to culminate the loving union we witnessed today. I can say with confidence that no one is happier than I on this happy day, and give my heartfelt congratulations to the two of you. You two are proof that there is hope for this world yet. Everyone charge your glasses," Dumbledore said. The crowd raised their glasses and cheered the two.

"Now present the cake and feast," Dumbledore said.

Fred and George rolled out a mountain of a cake. It was a four tier white cake, adorned with small ribbons of maroon, gold, black and green colors. Atop the cake, to everyone's amusement, was the sight of the charmed bride and groom cake topper. It was robed wizard with hair similar to Severus' that smirked from time to time and a shorter robed witch with long light brown hair that winked from time to time. They both held cauldrons in their hands. Dumbledore waved his wand and an empty long table filled with food.

"That isn't the cake topper I ordered," Hermione whispered to Severus. She glanced to Ginny who winked at her. They laughed at it anyway.

After food had been eaten and everyone had gotten a piece of cake, a large area in the middle of the hall was cleared for dancing. A piano appeared at the corner of the dance floor.

"Before the first dance between the newlyweds, Hermione would like to play a selection for Severus," Dumbledore said. Severus kissed Hermione's hand as she left the table to go to the piano. She sat down, popped her knuckles and started:

_It's not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you-_

_It isn't your sweet conversation, that brings this sensation, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you-_

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_

_I need no soft light to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you _

The great hall was speechless at the end of the song. The emotion that Hermione sung with brought most of them to hold their breaths. Severus most of all.

Ginny leaned over to her mother and said, "I hope I fall in love like that one day." Ginny glanced at Draco, who blushed when he saw Ginny looking at him.

Mrs. Weasley patted her hand. "Don't worry dear, it will happen."

Severus left the table and retrieved Hermione from the table. It was time for their first dance. The music indicating a waltz was heard.

"Care for a waltz Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked.

"Certainly Mr. Snape," Hermione responded. The couple took the floor, faced each other and started the dance. They gazed at each other and moved as one. As the dance progressed, others took the floor and took a discreet distance from the couple as they danced even closer to each other, not missing a step. By the end of the dance, they had embraced and were engaged in a kiss that radiated the raw emotion of the two.

Sitting back at the table, Severus and Hermione chatted while observing the party-goers. Draco and Ginny were sitting together talking at a table. Ron and his lady-friend were dancing. Harry was talking with a group of people while eating a piece of cake.

_Ron dancing, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes!_ Hermione thought.

Dumbledore and Minerva danced and watched the newlywed couple that exchanged light kisses from time to time as they cuddled at the table. Severus said something in Hermione's ear an she giggled.

"Do you know where they are honeymooning?" Minerva asked Albus.

"No, they haven't told anyone as of yet," Albus responded.

As if on cue, Hermione and Severus stood up. Hermione and Severus tapped their glasss together to get everyone's attention. She started,

"Before we depart for our honeymoon," she was interrupted by the hoots and catcalls of Ron, Harry and Draco, "uh, thanks you three. Anyway, there is a muggle tradition that we will do that I think you all will enjoy. Will all the single ladies step forward?" Hermione requested.

A group of about thirty stepped forward. Hermione held up her bouquet and said,

"I'm going to turn my back and toss this bunch of flowers over my shoulder at the lot of you. Tradition states that the one who catches it will be the next woman to get married," Hermione said. She turned her back and tossed the bunch. There was a scramble as the group reached for the flying bouquet. Hermione turned to see who caught it, and laughed to see a blushing Ginny holding the bouquet.

"Now gentlemen, get ready. You won't be left out. I am wearing a garter that Severus will remove. He will also turn his back and toss it to the lot of single men. Okay, single blokes gather around." The considerably bigger bunch of fifty gathered on the floor.

"Severus, you have the honor," Hermione said putting her leg on a chair. Severus got down on a knee, hiked her robe up a bit (eliciting more hoots and catcalls from the crowd) and slipped the garter from her thigh. He kissed her knee, stood up, turned his back and tossed it over his shoulder. Hermione laughed and Severus turned around. A few men were lying on the floor. A blushing Ron was holding the maroon and gold garter, looking at his lady friend. Harry was clapping him on the back.

Severus and Hermione made their way around the crowd, saying their thanks and goodbyes. They were ready to leave. Making their way to the great hall door, Hermione opened it with a wave of her hand.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

They stopped to look at Harry. The crowd went quiet.

"Where are you two going for the honeymoon?" Harry asked.

"I'll give you one hint. It has a big leaning tower," Hermione said grinning and the happy couple left the hall. The party continued for hours however.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The newlyweds floo-ed into the quaint Italian Ministry of Magic building. They hurried out after inquiring about where magical folk might stay. They looked at the maps that they were given. Hermione completely forgot to consult the travel agent at the ministry back home. They looked at the map questioningly.

"Uh, Severus love, can you read Italian?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid not, just French and Latin," Severus replied.

They turned right back around and went to the receptionist. They pointed to the map and shrugged. The witch behind the desk looked to the two then lazily tapped her wand on the map. The words transformed to English. The witch then handed them a booklet of English to Italian phrases. Hermione glanced at it and said,

"Grazie?" Hermione ventured.

"You're welcome," the Italian witch said.

They checked into an inn in Rome. After a romantic dinner of spaghetti and wine, they retired to their room for the evening. Hermione was admiring at the large bathroom with the huge in-ground tub.

"Severus, that was the best dish of spaghetti I've ever had," Hermione said gathering her things for her bath.

"Well my dear, we are in Italy," Severus replied. "Hermione, I have something I've been meaning to ask you for a while," Severus asked. He wanted to have a little fun with her.

"Yes?" she said.

"What do you want me to call you?" Severus said.

"I don't quite understand what you mean. Mrs. Snape or your wife I hope," Hermione said questioningly.

"Well, you seem to have quite a few nicknames. What do you think of me calling you Herms?" he asked.

"I'd rather you not," Hermione told him.

"Shorty?" he teased.

"Not if you want me to answer," she retorted crossing her eyes at him.

"Hermy G?" he dared.

"If you like being hexed," she said pointedly.

"Okay, how about Mione?" he stated.

"That will do," she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How about you?" she asked in return.

"There's not much that you can do with my name," he said.

"Oh? Let's see, sweetie pie?" she suggested.

He snorted.

"Love muffin?" she asked.

He put his hands over his ears.

"Sugar lips?" she dared.

"Why do all your suggestions revolve around food?" he inqured.

"Because I want to eat you up," she replied.

"I see, my lady direct " he said smiling.

"Really, will Sev do?" she asked.

"That will do," he said. "Bathtime."

As the two laid together in the tub, they talked and reminisced about the past year. Hermione was laid back against the tub and Severus laid back against her so she could encircle him.

"Sev, do you remember the first time we made love?" Hermiome asked rubbing her fingertips on is chest.

"Of course," he said rubbing her feet.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"My dear, at the time I was in such a lust filled haze that I wasn't thinking that clearly, but I do remember how willing you were," Severus said. "Lovemaking coaxes out your true nature Mione. How giving you are, your passion, your diligence and eagerness. I feel fortunate to be the recipient of these gifts."

Hermione was silent. Severus turned around to face her.

"Severus, make love to me like the first time you did," Hermione said cupping his face with her hands. Wordlessly he started to oblige then paused then looked at her. "Don't worry, I'm back to full strength, you won't hurt me," she whispered.

They caressed and kissed and stroked each other. They listened to each others breathing, moans and whispers. Severus hitched her up to the side of the tub. With a nod from her, he grabbed her hips and slowly entered her. She moaned with longing at the feel of the hot water combined with his thrusts. She surrendered to the moment and laid back baring her entire willing body to him. He could only think of one word,

"Heaven," he muttered as his thrusts knocked water out of the tub.

Hermione had her legs wrapped around him and was pulling him towards her. She was writhing and groaning below him begging for him to go deeper and faster. He needed no more urging as he grunted and groaned fulfilling her request. Her back arched as she came with a moan, a gasp and then a shout. She kept her legs wrapped around him, pulling him towards her still, pleading with him to pound into her. He pulled her closer to him and circled her waist with his arms and thrust even faster and harder.

"I'm.. .com…agai.." she sputtered as she was climaxing again. Severus came a second later with a gasp and deep shudder. They laid there again in perfect silence for a few minutes listening to the sound of each other's rapid breathing. He slowly rose up and pulled her back into the water with him. He lovingly washed her then got out of the tub. Hermione watched him as he dried off then he held out his hand for her. He assisted her out of the tub, chuckling at the small pond of water on the floor. He slowly dried her off with a towel, working from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

"Thank you husband," she said demurely.

"My pleasure, wife," Severus replied softly kissing her.

They slipped under the covers of the bed and fell asleep, Hermione's arm thrown across his chest. She was snoring softly in minutes.

_Till the day I die, I will wonder what have I done to deserve this_. he thought inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

Severus woke up early the next day to try and find some breakfast. She would wake hungry and enjoy breakfast in bed. He took the map and left the room. Half an hour later, he returned with a tray laden with breads, fruits, cheeses and a cappuccino. He tried one and thought them too strong, but thought Hermione might like to try one. He waved the cappuccino under her nose to wake her up. Her nose twitched and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you, sweet," Severus said.

She sat up tiredly, her hair falling across her face, sheet falling from her shoulders. She moaned and stretched her arms, causing her breasts to enticingly sway from side to side.

"Mione, you keep that up and I'll have to delay breakfast," Severus said.

She looked from the tray to Severus. Biting her lip in thought, she waved her hand at him and his clothes fell from his body.

"Breakfast can wait," Hermione said.

Severus set the tray aside and let her have her way with him. Twenty minutes later after a primal session of sex, they lay panting and sweaty on top of the sheets. Hermione's stomach growled loudly.

"Food, I need food," she said reaching for the tray.

Looking at the tray, she pointed to the small looking coffee cup.

"Is this coffee?" she asked.

"No, cappuccino," he said.

She tapped the cup with her wand and it warmed up. She took a sip. Her eyes opened wide.

"Delicious," she said. "Try some?"

He held his hand up. "I have already tried some. I thought it a bit strong for my taste."

They shared the tray of breads, fruits and cheeses.

"So what is on the agenda today Mr.Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I thought we would just walk out of this inn and see where our feet take us," Severus said.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," Hermione said going into the bathroom.

She emerged ten minutes later to see Severus in sandals, gray slacks, a white polo shirt and his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus," she declared.

"You like?" he said turning around.

"Absolutely," she said.

"I used to wear my hair back like this when I was your age. I think I might start wearing it like this from now on," Severus said.

She had on a sundress and sandals. Grabbing her clutch and sunglasses, she held out her arm and said, "Shall we?"

That night at a restaurant, they were happy but exhausted. They had munched on biscotti during the day, toured the Forum, Colosseum, St. Peters Basilica, took pictures by Trevi Fountain, and gazed up at the Sistine Chapel ceiling. For dinner they both had mouth-watering calzones. After a bubble bath, they curled up together and fell asleep. They spent one more day in Rome then traveled to Venice. After a delicious dinner of chicken alfredo, they strolled along the canals of Venice.

Severus wasn't fond of boats, but Hermione convinced him to go on a Gondola for a moonlight serenade. They didn't understand a word of what the fellow in the striped shirt was singing, but after a few minutes they didn't care. The melody in his voice, the gentle swish of the oar against the water was almost enough to lull them to sleep until Snape felt moisture on his feet. He looked down and saw water in the bottom of the gondola. He nudged Hermione, who was looking up at the moon listening to the singing. She looked down and said,

"That's not good," she said.

They gestured to the gondola man (they didn't know what else to call him) and pointed to the water. He looked down and exclaimed something in surprise. Suddenly, the bottom of the gondola cracked and water started coming in from the bottom. Hermione and Severus were frantically gesturing him to steer to the side of the canal that was about six feet away.

"Hermione, I'm not the bestswimmer," Severus said calmly but grabbed her arm..

"Don't say that, we're almost to the side of this canal to climb out. Besides, I can swim well enough for the both of us. If all else fails, we can levitate out of here," Hermione said to him. "There will be no drowning on our honeymoon," she teased.

"I'm glad that you can see the humor in this," Severus said.

The gondola driver was swearing as he tried to steer to the side. Hermione and Severus were now sitting in water. The driver yelled to some people along the canal and they jogged over. He gestured towards Severus and Hermione and brooms came from somewhere and were extended to the couple.

"Grab one," Hermione said quickly.

Severus and the gondola driver grabbed brooms and the gondola was pulled towards the canal side. The gondola driver hopped to the canal sidewalk. People were helping Severus out of the gondola when it snapped in half. Hermione fell into the water with a shriek as she grabbed at a broom. Some people snatched Snape onto the canal landing just before he went in the water.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Hermione said scowling and treading water.

She cursed and slapped away a piece of the gondola that had drifted towards her. She swam towards the side of the canal and grabbed a broom that was lowered her way. She was pulled from the canal to the urgent apologies of the gondola driver. She held up her hands and nodded and after a few minutes, they left the scene. It took every single ounce of restraint Severus had not to laugh his ass off at his soaking wet Hermione muttering curses as they walked (her stalking) back to their hotel. Walking through the hotel lobby, Hermione looked straight ahead and ignored the wondering looks of the people in the lobby at the sight of her.

During the elevator ride, she quipped, "At least we got our money back."

When the elevator had reached their floor, they went to their room and Severus went to run a hot bath straight away. He heard Hermione sneeze from the bathroom.

"Bless you dear," he said chuckling. He had to finally say something.

"Kiss my ass love," she said lightly, stepping into the hot bath.

They left Venice the next morning. Hermione did not want to spend another minute there than she had to. They took a bus tour through the Tuscan Valley and toured some wineries. They stayed in the region for a couple of days taking long walks through the hills, touring the rustic villages around the region. They made love once in a small grove of trees situated next to a small stream. The softly babbling water, the chirping of birds and the rustle of the leavesfrom a light breeze blewaccompanied the cries of their passion. Years later they would remember that as the single most romantic moment of their lives.

The last day of their honeymoon found Hermione standing in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Sev, I know it seems trite. But I've always wanted to have a picture of me standing in front of it. Please? You owe me for the gondola," she pleaded.

"I fail to see how the gondola debaucle is my fault, but if this makes you happy, so be it," Severus said. He snapped a picture of his new bride in front of the large leaning tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Friday July 7**_

They returned home that morning. They flopped down on a sofa and sighed. They sent a quick note to Dumbledore that they had returned. They told no one else. They wanted as much privacy for as long as possible.

"As much as I enjoyed all that delicious Italian food, all I want is a cheeseburger," Hermione said.

"Wandwavers for lunch then?" Severus asked.

She nodded and the two left the flat. It was a Friday so they figured everyone would be at work and that they would remain relatively undisturbed. As Hermione was munching on a cheeseburger, that theory was dispelled at the shout of Ginny and the shrill happy greeting of Mrs. Weasley when they spotted Severus and Hermione.

"Here they come," Hermione mumbled. "Not a word about the gondola."

The Weasley women got to the table and looked in surprise at the sight of Severus. He was dressed nicely in black slacks and black polo shirt, but no one had really seen him in such casual clothing. To top off the shock of the surprised women, Severus was true to his word of keeping his hair pulled back and was trying to grow a mustache and goatee.

"Have a seat you two," Hermione gestured.

Ginny and her mother continued to stare at Severus.

"I realize that that my appearance is somewhat different, but the staring is making me a tad uncomfortable," Severus said.

"Severus, I'm sorry. Really, that look is good on you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah Professor, sort of….dashing," Ginny said. That earned a snort from Severus and a laugh from Hermione.

"I felt the need for a change," Severus said.

"Good for you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"So, how was Italy?" Ginny asked.

"We had a wonderful time for the most part," Severus declared grinning.

"Yes, Italy was lovely," Hermione said.

"Wait, for the most part?" Ginny inquired.

"Now Ginny, don't be nosey," Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Ginny, listen to your mother," Hermione quipped.

"Aww, come on Herms. I'm so bored, I need some entertainment," Ginny wailed.

Severus looked to Hermione but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweet, but I must," Severus said.

Hemione said nothing as Severus told them of their honeymoon in general terms, (not going into too much detail of course) then started on the gondola incident. At the end of the story, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were wiping away tears of laughter. They looked to a silent Hermione who said,

"If you had taken a dip in that foul water, you wouldn't be laughing. I'm surprised I didn't catch something," Hemione said pointedly.

Hermione continued with the story, telling them of the food they had eaten, the romantic hotels they stayed in, the tours they went on and the Tuscan countryside they had explored. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked wistful when Hermione finished her story.

"One day I'll go on a trip like that," Ginny said sighing.

The four continued to chat over cheeseburgers then departed. Draco and Ginny (who were quite the couple now) were invited for dinner some night the next week so Ginny could bring Hermione the wedding pictures. Hermione and Severus went back to their flat. Severus sat down on the sofa to continue a movie that he started before the honeymoon. Hermione had dozens of movies called "D-V-D" and Severus was learning to work the remote control. He flicked on the television and started the movie that was about the adventures of some short fellows called halflings and had a wizard in it that reminded Severus of Albus. In a scene of the heroic group fighting large elephant-like creatures, he heard Hermione exclaim,

"How could I have been sooo stupid?"

Intrigued, Severus appeared at the office doorway. "May I be of some assistance?" Severus asked.

"Sev, look!" Hermione said pointing to the vials of contraceptive potion she had made previously and had been taking.

"Yes, I know what they are," Severus said.

"They.are.the. Hermione stated. "They are wrong, hence useless," Hermione said softly putting her head in her hands.

"Mione, do you know what you did incorrectly?" Severus asked in his teaching voice.

She held up a small measuring spoon and nodded.

"Yes, I used the wrong spoon. This one and the one I was supposed to use are so similar in size and I didn't pay close enough attention," Hermione started.

"How much have you taken?" Severus aksed.

"Just two vials, which is one months worth," Hermione said softly.

"What's done is done. You know what you did wrong, and will not repeat the mistake. That's one of the most important parts of mastering your craft. Now, do you think you are pregnant?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"As that was neither a yes or no, we can get you tested to see if you are. If not, then no harm done. If so, then we start thinking of baby names," Severus said holding her hand.

"You're not mad Sev?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin's robe Mione, of course not," Severus said. "While I am ready to start having children right away, you are not. I realize that you are just getting started in your career and children would not be the best option right now."

"You're right Sev," Hermione said. "I do want them, just not now. Which brings me to think that when the time comes, our technique for conception should be perfect. Shall we retire to the bedroom and practice?" Hermione asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Practice makes perfect my dear," Severus said. Hermione cast 'impregnato' on herself and they went into the bedroom.

Harry and Ron heard about the couple's return from Ginny and wanted to pay them a visit, ask about Italy and to hear the gondola story from Severus. Outside the door to the flat, Harry had his hand on the knocker when he heard something he wish he hadn't heard.

"Ron, we need to come back later," Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron was silent for a moment then grimaced upon hearing Hermione's cries of passion.

"Shagging again? At least they could remember to cast a silencing spell, isn't she supposed to be smart?" Ron said covering his ears at the sound of moans from Severus.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said. The last thing they tried not to hear was the sound of Hermione's happy release.

That evening over dinner at the flat, an owl with a letter addressed to The Snapes arrived. Severus opened it.

"It appears that we are invited to lunch tomorrow at Hogwarts. To set your mind at ease, we will ask Madame Pomfrey to perform a quick pregnancy test while we are there," Severus said. Seeing Hermione a bit glum over her potion mistake, he knew his wry humor usually lifted her spirits.

"No doubt my fellow staff members have heard of my change in appearance and want to gaze upon me first hand," Severus said with a smirk.

"Ginny was right, you do look dashing in a way," Hermione said.

_**Friday July 8**_

The next afternoon, Severus and Hermione were met at the Hogwarts gates by Albus and Minerva. Minerva greeted Hermione, noted her bright shining eyes, with a quick hug asked,

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was lovely," Hermione replied gazing at Severus.

Yes, we had a wonderful time," Severus said.

"And I must say Severus, this new look of yours is…dashing…in a way," Minerva said.

"So I've been told," Severus quipped. They looked to Hermione.

"I had nothing to do with it. Our second day in Rome he announced that he would start doing this with his hair and chin," Hermione said.

"We can talk over lunch. I hear a nice beef stew has been prepared," Albus said.

As they approached the great hall doors, Hermione touched Severus' elbow and said softly,

"Sev?" and nodded towards the direction of the infirmary.

"Oh, yes Mione," Severus said. "Albus, we will join all of you momentarily. We have a matter to look into first," Severus said.

"Very well," Albus said going into the hall.

When Albus and Minerva sat down with the other professors, Minerva started.

"Goodness Albus, did you see them?"

"How could I have missed? If I remember correctly, Severus wore his hair in that manner when he was Hermione's age. She probably reminds him of his youth and is wanting to reclaim a bit of it," Dumbledore said. "I've been trying to tell Severus that in our world he's still considered a young wizard. Maybe now he's realized it."

"Good for him," Minerva said.

"And I've never seen two people more in love with each other than perhaps the Weasleys," Minerva said. "Albus, they went to see Poppy, you don't think Hermione is…" Minerva wondered.

"If she is, it wouldn't surprise me a bit," Albus said chuckling.

The great hall doors opened and a smiling Hermione and Severus walked through. Approaching the tables, the staff heard parts of a conversation,

"Sev, I'm so relieved….." Hermione looked to the ceiling.

"I imagine you are my dear," Severus said kissing her hand.

Severus pulled out a seat for Hermione and they sat down.

"Lunch is served," Albus said and food appeared.

"What happened to the beef stew?" Hermione asked looking down at a plate of spaghetti.

Hermione wasn't surprised at the end of lunch to hear Severus telling the group the gondola tale. They looked to Hermione, silent, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed glaring at Severus. The staff was laughing hard, especially Minerva who was wiping away tears of laughter with a napkin.

"Oh Hermione, you poor dear, falling from a boat on your honeymoon!" Minerva sputtered while giggling.

"I'm so glad you all find it so amusing," Hermione quipped. "You won't be so amused to find yourself sleeping on the sofa Mr. Snape."

"Now Hermione my girl, don't be angry. We all needed a good laugh so thank you for providing one, it's so quiet here during the summer," Albus said smiling.

That night Hermione and Severus lounged on the sofa eating popcorn, finishing the movie Severus had been watching earlier. He actually appreciated the ending, the heroes defeating the force of evil, the main character being crowned king and marrying the woman of his dreams.

"Glad you enjoyed the movie," Hermione said.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work Monday?" Severus asked.

"Yes actually I am, I'm making real progress on a difficult potion," Hermione said.

"I'll be busy Sev, but what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Severus said. "But I'm sure Albus does."

"I'll spend the weekend catching up with my friends. Between the hospital and honeymoon, I've feel like I have fallen out of the loop. I won't have a lot of time when work starts," Hermione said.

"Mione, were you serious about me sleeping on the sofa?" Severus asked.

"What? Oh Sev, I was just being snippy. If you were to sleep on the couch, I would join you," Hermione said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saturday morning, Severus left for Hogwarts for an Order meeting with Albus. Hermione sent out owls inviting Harry, Ron and Ron's girlfriend to dinner that night. An hour later they were sent back with positive replies. Hermione prepared Harry and Ron's favorite meal of pork chops and picked up around the flat getting ready for their arrival. At seven pm she felt the wards shift that indicated their arrival.

"Come in!" Hermione called. Harry entered the flat followed by Ron and his girlfriend.

"Just a second!" Hermione called again from the bedroom. Ron poked around the kitchen while Harry sat on a sofa.

"Harry! Ron! How are you doing?" Hermione called walking from the bedroom. She greeted her two best friends with a peck on the cheek then greeted Ron's girlfriend with a handshake.

"Hi, Hermione Snape," she said.

"Kelly Freemantle, I know who you are Hermione, you were head girl last term," the girl replied.

_And you saved Ronnie's life!_ she thought.

"That name sounds familiar," Hermione replied biting her lip.

"I graduated two years ahead of you lot," Kelly said.

"Oh that's right! You were a Hufflepuff prefect," Hermione said smiling.

"Dinner smells great Mione," Ron said.

"Ahh, Ron's stomach beckons, shall we?" Hermione motioned to the kitchen.

They talked so much dinner was almost forgotten. Kelly raved over Hermione's wedding and was enchanted over Hermione's description of Italy, her leaving out the gondola incident. After an hour, Severus came home.

"Severus! I'm glad you're home," Hermione said leaving the table to meet him with a hug. He had not entered the kitchen, so the three dinner guests resumed eating politely while Hermione greeted Severus. The two walked into the kitchen. At the sight of Severus wearing a dark green polo shirt, black slacks, pulled-back hair and sporting a neatly trimmed goatee, Harry dropped his fork. Ron and Kelly were speechless.

"Blimey," mumbled Ron. Kelly slapped his arm lightly.

"Hmmm, smells great, I'm famished. I thought Albus would never quit talking, " Severus said taking a plate and sitting down at the table. He placed some chops from the platter on the table on his plate. Hermione put some mashed potatoes on his plate and a glass of wine in front of him.

"Evening Potter, Weasley. And Miss Freemantle I believe?" Severus said nodding at the surprised three.

They had a hard time believing this man before them was Severus Snape. Kelly had him all the way to newt potions, so she too was aware of Professor Snark-a-lot, as he was called by Hufflepuffs. They didn't know what to say. They listened to the banter between Hermione and Severus.

"Sev, I fixed my potion problem," Hermione said lightly.

_Sev?_ Ron mouthed to Harry.

"Glad to hear, sweet," Severus said.

"I found some biscotti at the market today, would you like some?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly," Severus replied. Hermione left the table to get the box of them.

Harry decided to break the silence of the three.

"Professor, Hermione told us about your trip. Was the Sistine chapel as nice as the books describe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was," Severus said. "Impressive."

"Earlier I heard Ron's sister laughing about a gondola, what was that all about?" Kelly asked.

A grin formed on Severus' face. He looked to Hermione with a twinkle in his eye.

"Will I be able to stop you?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid not love," Severus said.

Hermione rolled her eyes chomping into a biscotti while Severus told the gondola story. They were laughing to the point of tears as well. They looked to a silent Hermione who was looking at Severus.

"Are you quite through?" Hermione quipped.

"Aww, Mione come on. That's damn funny. Are you sure you haven't been hit with a bad luck curse or something?" Ron said red with laughter.

"Falling out of a boat into a canal of foul water on my honeymoon was not on my list of things to do with my life, Ron," Hermione said. "It was embrassing! Can we talk about something else?" Hermione asked.

"In the interest of keeping my wife happy, yes," Severus said. "Miss Freemantle, what occupies your time these days?"

"I work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Kelly replied.

"And by the way Mr. Weasley is looking at you, I assume you two are courting?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Kelly said, and gazed at a blushing Ron.

"Potter, how are things with the aurors?" Severus asked.

"Interesting and busy," Harry replied.

"Miss Freemantle, you were at our wedding as Mr. Weasley's guest?" Severus asked. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I want my wedding to be just like it," Kelly said. "My father wouldn't mind it either. You included some traditional elements that made it touching. He's a very traditional wizard."

"And how do you feel about tradition Miss Freemantle?" Severus asked genuinely interested.

"I recognize that our world revolves around it, but at the same time, some things must change for the sake of positive progress," Kelly replied.

"Quite right, change can be good," Severus said toasting Kelly with his glass.

He lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it. After a minute of silence, Hermione announced a chocolate cake for dessert. While they were eating cake, Hermione asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie.

"No thanks Mione, dinner was great, but we have to be going," Ron said.

"Yeah Hermione, this evening was fun, but I have to go in to work tomorrow," Harry said.

"On a Sunday?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, auror hours are a bit odd at times," Harry said.

"Thank you Hermione, Professor, for a wonderful evening. Hermione, if you ever have a free moment, drop by the department. If not, I'll see you at lunch," Kelly said.

Sunday morning, Hermione owled Draco and Ginny for dinner that evening. The invitations were accepted. They went to the market to decide what to make for dinner.

They decided on beef stew and strawberry shortcake. Around dinnertime, Hermione entertained Severus on the piano waiting on Draco and Ginny. The two arrived at the door and heard the sounds of the piano and Hermione's singing, then Severus laughed.

"Now Draco, I need to warn you. They have changed somewhat, but it's good. Hermione is softer somewhat, and you will have to just see for yourself regarding the professor," Ginny said.

Severus was in the loo when Draco knocked on the door.

"Hey you two! Glad you could make it," Hermione said ushering them in. "Sev, they're here," Hermione called.

Severus walked into the living room to Ginny grinning at a stunned Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione asked poking his arm.

"Sorry, I was just surprised, no offense intended sir," Draco said.

"Do not concern yourself Draco, I am getting used to the looks of shock and awe," Severus said wryly.

"I wish I could be there at the start of term when every one sees him," Hermione said. "Now that I think about it, I might ask for that day off," she pondered. "Although I don't know how I'd feel about dozens of girls ogling at my dashing husband."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Dinner is ready. Are you hungy?" he asked Ginny and Draco.

After dinner, Ginny and Draco stayed for a movie. Hermione and Severus were on one sofa, Hermione laid out with her head on Severus' lap. Ginny and Draco were cuddled together on the other sofa. Halfway during the movie Ginny got Hermione's attention and said softly,

"Herms? Can we talk? In the other room?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Gin, in my office," Hermione said getting up.

In her office, Hermione and Ginny took a seat.

Ginny cleared her throat. "My dad would get a kick out of this place. He would faint at the sight of your microwave and telly alone," Ginny said.

"Gin, are we here to talk about your Dad?" Hermione asked.

"The image of my Dad does not even belong in this conversation," Ginny answered. "It's about your potions," Ginny said blushing.

"My potions? My work interests you?" Hermione questioned.

"No Herms, your contraceptive potions," Ginny said blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh," Hermione said. "_Oh_. Ginny hun, are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Is he asking?"

"No, on the contrary, I'm doing the asking," Ginny stammered.

"I'm not going to preach about right and wrong, Gin. Lord knows I have no right to do that. But I need to say this, Gin. You two need to sit down and have a serious talk about your relationship, because taking it to the next step will change everything. You will feel differently about him and you will see each other in a totally new way. Sex is a big step Ginny, and I know you have been with guys before, but…" Hermione said.

Ginny was shaking her head.

"Ginny, have you been with anyone?" Hermione almost whispered.

Ginny shook her head.

"But all the rumors, " Hermione started.

"Are just that, rumors. Despite what Terry Boot said, he did not get that far with me," Ginny said quietly. "And you, Hermione of all people should know better than to listen to rumors."

"I apologize Ginny, you're right. Does Draco know that you are a virgin?" Hermione gently asked.

"Yes. He's glad that no one else has been with me, and is flattered that I saved myself, and he wants to wait until I leave school. But I love him and want to show him how much I love him," Ginny said. "He said he's perfectly fine with the_stuff_ we've been doing," Ginny blushed again, "but I know he wants more. Hell, I want more. He's trying to be a gentleman about it all, but.."

Ginny's lips were quivering.

"Say no more Gin. Just think about what I said. Make sure you are ready to take the step, because there's no undoing it once the deed is done. And on a personal note, if you two are in love like I think you are, you don't need to make love to have love," Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's arm. "I will preach no more."

"Thanks Herms. Really. I just couldn't talk to my mum about this. She thinks courting couples should be holding hands, and that's it," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "She would lock me in the house with a chastity belt on if I asked her about contraceptive potions."

The two women laughed. Hermione handed her a vial.

"This is if you decide to go through with it. These doses last two weeks, so keep that in mind," Hermione said.

Ginny put it in her pocket. "Thanks again Herms. I was stuck there for a minute. The apothecaries won't sell these to underage witches, and my mum sure won't get me some. As for casting a spell, sometimes we get so caught up, that if the time comes, I won't be thinking to stop and cast an 'impregnato' spell," Ginny said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Hermione said. "Anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No, I want to finish the movie then get home. I have a curfew," Ginny complained.

Ginny and Hermione re-joined the men in the living room and Hermione resumed her position with Severus.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked softly. Hermione nodded.

On the other sofa, Draco hugged Ginny when she sat down.

"So love, did you two talk about it?" Draco asked gently.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly.

"And?" Draco inquired.

"You were right. She was the right one to talk to, I swear she's gotten about a hundred percent smarter in the past month," Ginny said.

When the movie was ending, the Ginny and Draco looked to see Hermione asleep with her head in Severus' lap. Severus put his finger to his lips.

"We'll show ourselves out," Draco whispered.

"Tell her thank you for us," Ginny whispered.

"I will, good night," Severus whispered stroking Hermione's hair.

Outside, Draco said, "Did you see the two of them?"

"I know, love can do that," Ginny said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Saturday July 20**_

The summer passed by quickly for everyone. Harry was well into auror training, Ron and Draco were enjoying their work at MLE, and Severus was preparing lesson plans for his classes. Hermione was plugging away at work, making slow but steady progress on the protection potions she was researching. Hermione and Severus also did something else during the summer to everyone's amusement: they had "lover's quarrels." No one was surprised that much. The temper and stubborness of the two led to fireworks when they locked horns. Yesterday, Severus and Hermione had another row, and Severus apparated out after he dodged a book thrown at his head. Hermione packed an overnight bag and popped in on the Weasleys, mad and upset as the devil.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying there tonight with him," she fumed, flopping down on the sofa.

"I see dear," Mrs. Weasley said. _This is the fourth time this summer, isn't it?_ Mrs. Weasley thought.

_**Noon, Diagon Alley**_

Ginny and Hermione walked around Diagon Alley getting Ginny's school supplies for her last year. Ginny, sensing Hermione current state of glum, tried to re-direct Hermione's mood.

"Hermione, can we go to the bookstore next? There won't be such a long line at this time," Ginny said.

Hermione took Ginny's list. She bit her lip.

"Hmmm, interesting. They have some new books required this year. I have some suggestions for supplemental books that would help for your newts," Hermione said.

"That's great Herms, thanks," Ginny said.

An hour later they left the bookstore and headed to Wandwavers for a bite to eat, taking a booth in the corner. They both ordered chocolate cake and Ginny started eating. Hermione wasn't touching hers.

_Must have been some row this time!_ Ginny thought.

Hermione stared at the cake. Her lips were quivering.

"Gin, how could I have been so mean? I love him more than life itself, but he said..." she was sniffling,"..then I said...I just got so mad and threw a book at him..." She was so upset she was unable to make coherent sentences. She finally broke down. Ginny jumped up, joined her on her seat and held her while she cried.

_**Same time, Hogwarts**_

Severus was pacing Dumbledore's office. Albus sat at his desk, fingers steepled, letting Severus rant.

"Albus, I said something I shouldn't have. She vexed me so. I love my wife more than life itself, but she said..." Severus cleared his throat, "then I said...then she tossed a book at my head..." he said flopping down in a chair. He was so flustered he couldn't make complete sentences.

"Severus, I am quite sure that no married couple on the face of this planet gets along one hundred percent of the time. Everyone knows the love you share, but the temper and stubborness you both have sometimes gets the better of you," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I know, I know," Severus stated.

"I once told you that you would have your hands full," Dumbledore said chuckling. Severus just nodded.

****

**_That night at the flat_**

Severus apparated back to the living room. He saw Hermione's overnight bag on the couch and some new books on the sofa table. He smelled spaghetti cooking. He thought he heard soft snoring from the back of the flat. He followed the sound to Hermione's office. Getting to the office, he looked in. His anger and frustration went away at the sight of her sleeping. He noted a small pile of used tissues, and she had been writing something on the parchment. The quill was still in her hand and the ink had made a big blot on the paper. She fell asleep while writing. Sniffing dinner once again, he let her sleep a bit longer then went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

After the dinner was on the table, he went back to the office to rouse her. He gently rubbed her back, which was the best way to wake her. She shifted, sighed and opned her eyes. When she lifted her head up, a piece of parchment was stuck to her cheek. She slapped it off, looked up at Severus with big tearful eyes and said,

"I'm sorry I was so mean Severus." A large tear fell down her cheek.

He knelt down to her. "I am sorry as well, love." He wiped the tear from her cheek.

She jumped up. "OH SHIT! The spaghetti!" she exclaimed.

"It's taken care of Mione," Severus said. They went to the kitchen and sat down picking at their food.

"Severus," she said setting her fork down, "I'm really not that hungry anymore. For food that is."

"Mione," he said setting his fork down, "I too have lost my appetite. For food that is."

They bolted up from their seats, leaned over the table and attacked each other with a ferocious kiss. At the same time, they swept the dishes and food from the table (onto the floor) and fell onto the table. Hermione laid below Severus and with a growl he ripped the t-shirt off her. She gasped in surprise. He growled again when she accidently scratched his belly unbuttoning his pants in her haste. There were no words said in the frantic battle to remove each other's clothes. The hair on the backs of their necks were standing up as the magic and arousal between the two was felt. This was going to be a primal session of raw sex! Severus grunted when he took hold of her hips and thrust in, deep and hard. She cried out and her back arched and all she could think (if that was possible) to do was grip his ass with both hands. Severus bucked in surprise, as Hermione had never done that before. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him to go harder, deeper. His thrusts were becoming more urgent, and he focused her whimpers of pleasure and the slapping of their skin as he pounded into her. He gripped her hips harder, (his signal that he was approaching orgasm) which caused her to look at him. His eyes were scrunched shut as he gave everything he had, pouring all his emotion into every thrust. Hermione felt the familiar orgasmic pressure build up in her, and she bucked harder meeting his thrusts as they came together. He came with a shout, moan and shudder; her with a wail of pleasure and continued to whimper softly, still lifting her hips, riding the climax out. They laid there for a minute listening to each other's panting. The whole fast and furious encounter lasted for a whole three minutes. Without a word, Severus got up, lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. They made love this time, whispering admonitions of love and affection between the kisses. It lasted longer than three minutes this time.

The next morning they showered together. They lathered each other and teased each other by "accidently" brushing hands against their more sensitive parts. Severus raised an eyebrow, got on his knees, buried his face in her pussy and pleasured Hermione with his tongue, licking and sucking her to orgasm. He stood back up to see her head back, smiling and gripping the shower curtain.

"You're welcome," he remarked stepping out of the shower.

Later they were chatting and eating breakfast as if they had never fought.

"So Mione, what do you have planned today?" Severus asked her.

"I don't know, visit my parents maybe. I haven't seen them since the wedding," Hermione said.

"If you would like, you may accompany me to Hogwarts. I need to finish the preparations for the term and would welcome your help," Severus offered. "You could peruse my personal library as well," he commented off-handedly.

Severus knew that would do the trick. She had seen his personal library once, that night her sixth year when he was injured and helped him back to his room. She had wanted to see more of it ever since.

"I guess I could "accompany" you for a bit," she said lightly.

Later at Hogwarts in the potions classroom, they organized the apothecary, (Hermione checked the asphodel, for one can never be too sure!) and ensured that the class cauldrons were clean.

"Without going into detail, I was going to incorporate your earlier potions error in a lesson plan, with your permission of course," Severus said.

"Yes that's fine. Anything to help the students," Hermione said. She was swishing her wand around the classroom, trying to clean up more. She gave up after a few minutes. Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Well, it is a dungeon."

Hermione was sitting on the edge of his desk, flipping through one of the books from his library. Severus stood before her and chuckled at her.

"Enjoying the book?" he asked.

"Yes," she said biting her lip looking at a page.

He ran his hands up her thighs. "Enjoy that?" he whispered.

"Yes," she smiled still looking at the page.

He scratched at the crotch of her pants. She shivered. The book wavered.

"Enjoy that?" he asked again.

"Yes," she whispered.

He lowered her to the table, running his hands down her sides.

"Sev, are you taking a libido potion of some sort?" she teased.

"If I was?" Severus replied.

"I'm not complaining, I'm ready for a go if you are," she said huskily. As Severus raised his wand to shut the door, they were startled by a loud "Ahem."

"I was sent to fetch you two for lunch." It was Minerva, who was blushing with a trying-not-to-smile look on her face. The two lovers jumped up and straightened themselves up. Severus was thankful he had worn his robe because he was sporting an erection large enough to knock someone over.

"Severus, I was really enjoying this book. May I take it with me to read later?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Certainly," Severus replied.

"I'm glad to see you two have made up," Minerva quipped as the three left the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**July 30**_

It was lunchtime in the Snape flat. The newlyweds were chatting about the Order meeting to be held that night and Harry's surprise birthday party tomorrow.

"Ron and Draco went through alot to get a day off for Harry, they're going to be doing favors for a month, so he had better damn well show," Hermione said. "And as much as I paid to lease out Wandwavers for the night, I'll throttle him if he doesn't." Hermione quipped.

That night at the Order meeting, everyone chatted while waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Severus sat by Hermione as she talked with Mrs. Weasley, who was gushing over her grandaughter and the pending birth of two new grandchildren, courtesy of Fred and George and their wives.

Dumbledore arrived and brought the meeting to order. They reviewed the minutes of the last meeting and assignments were discussed.

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Weasley, Miss Gran- excuse me Mrs. Snape, how goes the progress at the ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our medallions don't warm at work, so there's no one of suspicion in the department," Draco said.

"But they do in the cafeteria," Ron offered.

"I know who the deatheater is, or was rather, in my department," Hermione stated. The room was silent. Severus looked to her in surprise.

"Continue," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded. "It took me a while to figure this out, so here goes. Before the incident in Scotland, my medallion warmed every day, and after I finally returned to work it ceased to warm and was told that someone in the department suddenly resigned. In Scotland, right before I was stunned," Severus noted that Hermione's hands were clenched into fists and were shaking and she took a deep breath, "I recognized the voice of the deatheater who punched me, taunted me then stunned me. It was the voice of Henry Caulfield, who was also the one who resigned suddenly from my department. "

Severus stood, put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down in a chair beside him. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm alright," she said softly.

"I see, very well," Dumbledore said.

The meeting continued for a few minutes more then broke up. Harry approached Hermione who was again talking to Mrs. Weasley. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

_Oh Harry, something better have not popped up tommorrow_! Hermione thought.

"So Mione, what time is my surprise party tomorrow?" Harry teased.

"Huh? Oh Harry!" Hermione pleaded.

"Mione, don't worry. I'll act real surprised," Harry assured her.

"Okay smart aleck, it's starts at eight p.m. at Wandwavers," Hermione said.

Around midnight, Hermione was wide awake staring at the ceiling. She sighed softly and felt Severus touch her arm.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.

He turned on his side and ran a hand through her hair. "Not exactly?" he teased. "Come on sleeping beauty, out with it," he urged.

She said something so softly and quickly that he couldn't understand.

"Mione, I didn't hear you," Severus said.

"I-didn't-take-my-contraceptive-potion-last-week," she whispered.

"How did you forget? You have it marked on a calendar," he wondered.

She turned on her side to face him and said, "Sev, I didn't forget."

_**July 31**_

That morning at breakfast, they reviewed the conversation from last night. Hermione wanted a baby. Severus didn't know what had changed her mind but was thrilled, and Hermione was relieved he wasn't mad about "forgetting" to take her potion.

"Mione, of course I'm not mad. You know I want children, I was just waiting for you to be ready. Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I want nothing more than to make a baby with you," Hermione said.

"Good, now that the matter is decided, we can get down to the business of conception," Severus teased in his teacher's voice.

"Gee, how romantic, husband of mine," Hermione said.

"Would you like to retire to the bedroom to get down to business?" Severus asked her pulling her into his lap.

"Why? The sofa is right there," she said nipping his ear.

Around eight pm that night, Hermione and Ginny were making last minute preparations around the restaurant. Ron and Draco were sent to track Harry down. If there was one thing the auror training was doing for him, it was teaching him the art of not being found.

"They better find him, or he will be paying me the 100 galleons it cost to lease this place out for the evening," Hermione said to Ginny. Hermione and Ginny settled into a booth, and talked, laughed and schemed.

Meanwhile, Severus was chatting with Minerva while looking at Hermione from time to time. He never felt happier. Then suddenly something occurred to him.

_Mione said she hasn't taken her potion for a week. That could mean she's with child as we speak. _Severus thought. He looked more closely at her. She wasn't feeling any different these days or acting any different. Just the thought of them making a child made him smile. _She's young and healthy, it shouldn't take long._ he thought happily.

"Care to let me in on what's amusing you Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Not yet," Severus said. "But soon enough I hope."

Around 10 pm, a bottle or two of firewhiskey had made its way to the room. The party was going well, and everyone was having fun, and the firwehiskey only added an element of silliness to the proceedings. As Hermione was reaching for a glass, it was taken away quickly by Severus. He leaned over to her and said in her ear,

"Hermione, you know you can't have this, what if you are with child," Severus said softly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh that's right," Hermione said. "But I can still dance, can't I?" she asked and joined the mass of dancers.

They had cleared the tables away to make room. There was mostly freestyle dancing that Hermione and a few of the others did well. A latin number came on and Hermione and Draco did to tango because they did it so well together. The partying group cheered and whistled as Hermione and Draco moved. When Hermione wrapped a leg around him towards the end of the dance, the crowd whistled and hooted again in appreciation of the show the two put on. Severus looked on in pride at his beautiful, sexy wife. When the dance ended, Hermione and Draco bowed and went back to their signifigant others. A flushed and panting Hermione went to Severus and sat in his lap. Severus nuzzled her neck and said,

"Hermione, it's approaching midnight. I, unlike you, have an early day tomorrow at school," Severus said.

"You're right Sev, I'm sorry. I'll say my goodbyes then we can leave," Hermione said. She made her way around he room, shaking hands and giving out hugs every now and then. As Severus and Hermione were walking out the door, Hermione heard Ginny holler,

"Herms! You have to teach me how to tango!"

Back at the Snape flat, after they had showered, the two waltzed around the living room.

"My turn to dance with the most beautiful lady in the room," Severus said.

"I thought you wanted to get to bed for your early day tomorrow?" Hermione teased.

Severus looked at the clock. "Technically, it is tomorrow Mione," Severus said.

"Yeah, yeah, so can we go try and make a baby now?" Hermione asked.

"I love it when you're direct," Severus said.

They didn't go anywhere, they simply dropped their robes and continued in their pursuit of perfecting the act of conception, right there on the living room floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**September 1st**_

As Hermione had said earlier in the summer, she took a personal day on the first day of term. She really wanted to see everyone's reaction to Severus' new look. Over the summer his hair had grown making his ponytail fuller. His goatee had also taken form, and Hermione told him that he did look, in a way, dashing. That brought a snort and smirk from Severus everytime she said it. The fact that she loved it was enough for him. That day before the students arrived, Severus and Hermione prepared the potions classroom for classes. When that was done, Hermione went around to the rest of the professors (except Trelawney) and helped them as well. When the staff was notified that the students were at the gates, they gathered at the head table. Hermione said,

"I'll just stand over there in the corner," Hermione said.

"You most certainly will not," Severus said. "My wife will never stand in a corner."

"I'm not a professor, I cannot sit here," Hermione said pointing to the table.

"As a former head girl and Hogwarts alumni, and the wife of our beloved potions professor," Dumbledore said earning a eye roll from Severus, "you are welcome to sit here Hermione. Take a seat."

Severus pulled out a chair for her, kissed her hand and they sat down. Then the doors to the great hall opened. The students filed in noisily at first, looking to the head tables. The hall got quieter after a few minutes when the student body got a look at Snape. Hermione tried not to laugh as many jaws dropped, there were dozens of pairs of wide eyes, nudging and pointing along with a few apprasing smiles from some of the female students. Hermione at last had to put her hand over her mouth whehn she glanced at Severus. He had his "Snarky Professor Don't-mess-with-me-Snape" look. But Hermione knew the real deal. Underneath all the outward appearances, a charming, affectionate, funny, loving man sat there, not to mention the father of their future children.

"Oh puhleeze, Sev," Hermione said under her breath. "You can give that smarminess a rest."

Severus looked to her with a smirk and said, "I do have appearances to maintain, Madame Snape."

Everyone was waiting for the first-years to come through. Minerva opened the door and gestured to Ginny Weasley and a seventh year Ravenclaw named Martin Brownlee. Hermione remembered him, he was one of the top Ravenclaws, chaser on his house team and was a big help last year. They went to the doors and left the hall with Minerva. Minutes later, the first year procession arrived. After the sorting, Dumbledore made his speech and introduced the professors to the first years. They stood one by one as their names were called. Hermione looked on in pride as Severus stood, then choked back a laugh when a few students whistled at him. Severus glared at the students, but did not know who did the whistling. He took his seat.

"Last, but not least, I present this year's head students, Martin Brownlee from House Ravenclaw and Ginerva Weasley from House Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin."

Hermione sat straight up in her chair at that one. She looked incredulously to Ginny who winked at her.

"Omigosh! Why didn't she tell me?" she whispered to Severus. "Did you know Sev?"

"Yes love, we all knew. She wanted to surprise you," Severus said. "Why don't you join her at the table? I know you want to," Severus teased.

She got up, resisted the urge to kiss his cheek or the top of his head, (knowing how it would look to the students) and merely squeezed his shoulder. She left the head table and made her way to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the many comments directed towards her on the way. She tackled Ginny with a hug saying,

"Gin, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Were you surprised?" Ginny asked.

"Yes very surprised...well, I mean I knew you had the potential, and...oh I'm just so happy and proud of you! Congratulations!" Hermione said.

As they were eating, a fourth year Gryffindor got Hermione's attention.

"Yes Emma?" Hermione said.

"Is it true that you are with Professor Snape?" Emma asked. The whole Gryffindor table got quiet. Ginny was chuckling at Hermione.

"Yes Emma, it is true. We were married in June," Hermione replied. Emma swallowed visibly.

Hermione, while chatting with Ginny, effortlessly summoned a plate of rolls to her waiting hand. Some first years looked on in awe, they had all heard about the former head girl. One said, "Look at her robe, so pretty."

"Mione, you're doing that now without even looking, you just wave a finger and poof, here they come," Ginny said.

"Sev says the same thing, I do it now without even thinking, and Dumbledore says that's how wandless magic is supposed to evolve," Hermione said.

Hermione saw Severus get up from the table out of the corner of her eye. He nodded to the side staff door.

"I have to go Gin," Hermione said.

"Mione you are so whipped," Ginny teased. "And I love your ministry robe!"

"Real funny Gin, me whipped yeah right," Hermione quipped. She gave Ginny one last quick hug then left with Severus.

_Am I whipped_? Hermione asked herself.

A few hours later, they laid together on Severus' bed in his chambers eating brownies. Severus had removed his robes and laid there in his black slacks and black long-sleeve blouse.

"Aren't you hot in that?'' Hermione asked.

"A tad, yes, old habits are hard to break," Severus said.

"I'll stay tonight. I know you have to stay in residence during the term," she frowned. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep in that flat all alone during the week. I'll probably be spending my weekends here to spend time with you and for babymaking," Hermione said unbuttoning his shirt. "This looks hot so let's get you out of it, and while we are at it, the pants too." She climbed on top of him and finished unbuttoning his shirt scowling at a stubborn buttonhole.

Severus was laughing at her serious teasing then commented, "You know my dear, you have no idea how much it arouses me to think that we may conceive, on this very night, in this very place."

"Ginny said something to me, that was kind of funny, kind of not. She said I was whipped!" Hermione said.

"Hmmm, sounds kinky. Would you like to be?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sev! I'm serious!" Hermione said slapping his chest.

"Mione, if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that you are not whipped and you never will be," Severus said. "There isn't a man on this earth capable of it."

"Got that right. I'm not whipped, just in love," Hermione said. She looked into his eyes as she hurriedly snatched off the rest of his clothes. "I love you," she said then bent down to kiss him with all the love she was feeling.

With a flick of his wand, he removed her clothes. Minutes later, the echoes of their passion echoed off the walls. She was soon asleep, as multiple orgasms can do that to a woman.

"I love you Hermione," Severus said softly listening to her soft snores.

_**Friday November 1st**_

Hermione and Severus sat in a medi-wizard's office at St. Mungo's trying to get an explanation as to why after almost four months of trying, Hermione still had not gotten pregnant. The medi-wizard was reviewing the medical file.

"Sir, as much as we i copulate /i we should have conceived by now," Severus stated using the medi-wizard's words.

"That may be true Severus but that's not the problem, it's a matter of fertility. Yours sir seems to be fine. It's your wife's that presents a problem," the wizard said.

"Hermione, it seems that your body has gone through some trauma over the past year and it has taken a toll on you. Your lungs and a kidney had to be repaired back to normal function. Your reproductive organs have suffered stressresulting in limited fertility," the wizard said.

"Is there nothing that be done?" Hermione said softly. She was looking down at her wringing hands in her lap. She quickly wiped a tear. Severus put his arm around her, hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He knew she blamed herself.

"I sympathize with you two, I really do. The most we can do is start a course of fertility potions for you Hermione, to give your ovaries a boost," the wizard said. "Give me a moment to return with a starter set of potions." He swept from the room, returning minutes later. He handed Hermione six vials to be taken over the next six weeks.

"Now Hermione, these may have some side effects. Due to the fluctuating hormones that may result from taking these, you may get hot flashes, moodiness, and hunger more than usual. This is normal however from the potions. Here's a parchment authorizing refills at the hospital apothecary if the need arises. I see from the clock that it is nine a.m. so please take one now, then every Friday the same time," the wizard said. Hermione nodded, looked to Severus then downed the potion. The bitterness made her shudder. The doctor handed her a glass of water to wash away the taste.

"How vile," Hermione said.

"But worth it I assure you if you are giving birth within the next year," the wizard assured. "Are there any questions from the two of you?"

"No sir, you've been very helpful," Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, it is greatly appreciated," Severus said shaking his

hand.

"If that's all, I'll leave you with good luck on a successful conception," the wizard said.

_**Saturday November 2nd**_

Severus was eating lunch at Hogwarts that Saturday. The great hall was half filled with students, as some had went to Hogsmeade. Hermione was there, and the hormonal effects had started after she had heard what she believed to be a flippant comment from Severus about female students. She tried her best to control it because of the students present, but ended up storming out of the great hall doors with a large, angry wave of her hands.

"So it begins," Severus muttered.

"Oh Severus, surely you two were not quarreling again," McGonagall said.

"No, she is taking potions that are causing some hormonal fluctuations," Severus said evenly.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus sighed. They would find out sooner or later. "We are trying to conceive a child, and apparently the trauma Mione has endured over the past year has caused her some fertility problems. She's on a course of treatments to hopefully rectify the problem, but results in hormonal fluctuations," Severus explained.

The staff was silent for a few moments.

"Severus, why didn't you two say something?" McGonagall asked gently, patting his hand.

"I assumed the intimate aspects of our life are private," Severus said.

"But Severus, a baby is wonderful news! Everyone that knows you both would be thrilled that you two are trying," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus. Mione needs to hear that, she blames herself," Severus said.

At that point, Hermione re-entered the great hall. She had calmed down and winked at Severus while walking back to him.

"I'm sorry Sev, I should not have flown off the handle like that," Hermione said.

"Think nothing of it, we were warned," Severus said with a smile.

McGonagall jumped up and hugged Hermione. "Hermione! Just think of the baby you two will have!" the old witch exclaimed.

"Thanks Minerva, I needed to hear that," Hermione said.

"Everything will work out for the best," Dumbledore said

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself," Hermione said.

Later in Severus' chambers, Hermione was reading another book from his private library when Severus asked her to look at something. He handed it to her. It was a picture of a nice two-story house lined with pretty flower bushes.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders then handed the paper back to him. "Yeah, it's nice."

Severus cleared his throat. "I have a proposition Mione. Would you like to hear it?"

"Fire away."

"Very well dearest. It seems that Hogwarts and the ministry have decided that professors can live apart from Hogwarts during the term if the residence is in Hogsmeade. That's where this house is you just saw and there's many more like it. There is a new residential area at the other end of Hogsmeade away from the main village. To attract homebuyers to the area, a discount is being offered to professors," Severus started.

"And as luck would have it, you are one," Hermion teased.

"Thank you for pointing that out my love. As I was saying, I was wondering if you would consider moving to one of these houses," Severus finished.

"Can I see that picture again?" Hermione asked.

"And I believe they are a bargain at sevety thousand galleons a house," Severus added. He saw Hermione's eyebrows raise.

"I'd say, I paid sixty thousand for my flat, and this is a what? It reads a four bedroom, two bath, kitchen with separate dining room with a generous yard," Hermione mused. "Sev, I bought my flat because it was so close to the ministry," Hermione said.

"I know Mione, this was just an idea," Severus said.

"I will think on it, okay?" Hermione said.

"That's all I ask," Severus said.

The next Wednesday, an owl arrived at dinner for Severus.

_Sev-_

_When can you make an appointment with the home sellers in Hogsmeade? Something fortunate has happened that will enable me to get back the cost of buying the flat. I'll be at Hogwarts tonight with Ron and Harry to let you in on what's happening._

_Love, Mione_

_What do Potter and Weasley have to do with this? _Severus wondered.

At seven that night, Hermione came into Severus' chambers and greeted him with a kiss.

"Is it alright for them to come in?" Hermione asked.

"If they must," Severus said evenly.

"Alright you two, come in!" Hermione called.

Harry and Ron entered and stood quietly by the door.

"Potter, Weasley good evening, have a seat," Severus said. Hermione waved two chairs over to them. Hermione and Severus sat on the end of the bed.

"Mione, you're getting great at that," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"Now, what have the three of you cooked up?" Severus said.

"Well Sev, it's like this. Harry and Ron here are looking for a place to live," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm tired of taking Kelly to the burrow," Ron said. "And we can't exactly go to her place, she lives in a single witches dorm at the ministry. I'd like to have my own place to take her to," Ron finished.

"And I am permitted to have my own residence, which I must admit I have been thinking about doing. My room at the auror dorm is like a broom closet," Harry said.

"I've offered the flat to Harry and Ron at a "best friends discount" of fifty thousand galleons, so I'll get most of my money back for the cost of the flat," Hermione said. "They get a flat, I get my money back, everyone wins."

"I see. Potter, Weasley, can you step out for a moment? I have something to discuss briefly with Hermione," Severus said.

After they stepped out, Severus looked to Hermione. "Mione, why are you so concerned about the money? Did you think you were going to buy the house?" Severus asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione, I do have a sizable fortune, that I've barely spent from inheritance and saved from teaching," Severus said. "I've been saving it for just in case this happens," Severus said.

"In case what happens?' Hermione asked.

"A house, family, children to pass an inheritance to," Severus said. "I just never thought it would happen. So I happily want to spend the money," Severus said hugging her then taking her face in his hands. "I don't intend for you to spend a sickle of your money. I'm taking care of you now. To me it's not about the money."

She stood there silent. The comfort she felt at someone wanting to take care of her warmed her hormonal heart.

"Potter, Weasley, you may come back in now," Severus called.

"So you two, when will you be ready to move into the flat?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"We can go to Gringotts in the morning!" Harry said. Ron gave Harry a high-five clap on the hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Saturday December 1st**_

The Snapes had finally gotten all their things moved into their new house. Hermione was pleased; it was much bigger than the flat and she would be with Severus everyday, as she should be. Severus was pleased as well that he would finally be living away from Hogwarts with Hermione everyday, as he should be.

"Mione, I need to run an errand," Severus said. "I'll be back soon," he said kissing Hermione's cheek. She smiled and watched him walk out the door. When she was sure he was completely gone, she ran to the bathroom and vomited the entire contents of her stomach. She had been feeling nausea most of the morning.

_Is this morning sickness? Yuck, you can take it back_! Hermione thought. _I should tell Severus, but I want to make sure that I am pregnant first. We are both tired of getting our hopes up to get them dashed._

She decided to take a trip to Hogwarts and pay Poppy a visit. She left Severus a note.

_Sev-_

_I need to run an errand, I'll be back soon! Love, Mione_

Hermione walked through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts. She looked fondly on the village she was now living in. She waved hello to various students of Hogwarts that were milling about the streets. She walked up the path to Hogwarts quickly making her way to the infirmary. Upon entering, she was greeted by Poppy.

"Hermione! Lovely to see you, what brings you here?" Poppy asked.

"Well, it's something that needs to stay between us," Hermione said.

"Of course Hermione, it's standard medical practice," Poppy replied.

"I need you to perform a pregnancy test," Hermione said.

"A preg- oh Hermione, that's wonderful! Before I perform a test, what are some symptoms that lead you to believe this?" Poppy asked.

"Tiredness, hunger, lightheadedness and finally some awful nausea this past week every morning without fail," Hermione said.

"Very well, now lay down, this won't take ten seconds," Poppy said going to get her medi-wand.

_This is it, I know it! _Hermione thought.

Poppy returned and told her to lay still. She waved the wand over Hermione and nodded her head. She smiled and looked to Hermione and said,

"Congratulations Hermione, you seem to be about 3 weeks along," Poppy told her.

Hermione bolted up. "Am I really? Can you do that again just to make sure?" Hermione asked laughing.

Poppy laughed as well. "Of course, here goes."

Then Poppy frowned. "Hermione! I've never seen such a high level of hormones! You really should be evaluated at St. Mungo's dear," Poppy said.

"I'm alright. I've been taking fertility treatments for the past month," Hermione said.

"I see," Poppy said. "All said though, you will need to go to St. Mungo's for proper prenatal care," Poppy said.

Hermione hopped out of bed. "I will go first thing Monday morning. I cannot tell you how happy I am about this. Severus and I have been trying for months, I can't wait to surprise him with this!" Hermione said happily.

"Congratulations again, dear," Poppy said.

Hermione hurried back home, she wanted to be there when Severus returned. She decided to make his favorite meal then tell him the good news. She felt like she could fly back home without her broom.

She stopped walking suddenly. It all hit her at once.

_I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. We made a baby. Are you a boy or girl?_

She put her hands to her stomach and sighed, looked down to her stomach and said softly,

"Hi there, we've been waiting for you." This felt so right.

Later Severus returned with a box of odds and ends and a bag from the market. He smelled Beef Wellington, his favorite. Hermione was putting the meal on plates.

"Hmm, smells good," he called out hanging his cloak by the door. Hermione swept into the room and gave him a huge hug and smoldering kiss.

"What do I owe this honor?" Severus asked continuing the embrace, then pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh, just celebrating the new house," Hermione said forcefully spearing a bean then flipping through a booklet from work.

Severus noticed how she eagerly ate her food. "You must have worked up quite a hunger today," he said.

_This is going to be fun! _"Well Sev, I am eating for two," Hermione said without missing a bite while turning a page.

"Eating for, huh? You're what?" Severus said his voice an octave higher. He jumped from the chair, turned her to face him and sat his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?" Severus asked exitedly.

"Yes love, Poppy performed a test on me today. I'm about three weeks along," Hermione said smiling.

Severus pulled her from the chair and enveloped her in another hug. He buried his face in her neck and hair and said,

"You naughty vixen, you should have told me the second I walked in! Hermione, I don't know what I've done to deserve this," Severus said. "I love you."

"I know what you did, what _we_ did. We saw through all the crap and took a chance on each other," Hermione said standing on her toes to kiss his neck.

"As direct as ever," Severus quipped running his hands through her hair. He loved the gentle moans she made as he did it.

"Let me more direct. I think of this baby we made and I find myself quite aroused. Combine that with my hormones, and I can say with confidence that we are going to shag each other senseless," Hermione said. "And I love you."

Then it happened; she felt herself flush and became weak in the knees, she barely heard Severus say, "Mione?" then she fainted. Severus caught her before she hit the floor.

She woke up some time later to the concerned eyes of Severus and Poppy.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned.

"Welcome back," Poppy said. "Severus summoned me here when you fainted dear."

"You didn't have…" Hermione started.

"We are going to St. Mungo's immediately, hell, we should have when she fainted," Severus said.

"Believe it or not, Severus, this is a normal occurrence," Poppy said. (author's note: I passed out waiting in line at the bank with my first!)

"I would hardly consider her talking to me one minute then passing out the next normal," Severus exclaimed.

"Sever-" Poppy said.

"Ahem. I'm here you know," Hermione said.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Poppy said.

"Is St. Mungo's necessary?" Hermione asked.

"Yes.When I did my scan earlier, I found that you were fine, except that you were run down a bit and that combined with pregnancy hormones, caused the fainting spell," Poppy said. "It would be advisable to start your prenatal care as soon as possible."

"You talk as if you were instructing her how to water a garden," Severus muttered. Poppy rolled her eyes. How many anxious fathers-to-be had she seen?

"Please Mione, let's go to St. Mungo's now," Severus pleaded.

Hermione sat up, slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wavering a bit. Severus steadied her. She sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione grumbled.

"I know that you have had your fill of hospitals and doctors, sweet, but this time it will for a good reason," Severus comforted her.

She nodded as the two held hands and disapparated with a loud pop.

An hour later the Snapes were talking with a medi-wizard. He flipped through clipboard and scribbled on some parchment.

"Ahh yes. Now then, the baby is due somewhere the second week of August. Madame Snape, you seem to be in good health and I see no problems for your pregnancy. You will see me once a month until your sixth month, then at that time your visits will be twice monthly. I understand that you are competent at potions," Severus' laugh turned into a choke," so here are instructions for a prenatal vitamin potion." He finished and handed the parchment to Hermione. After a few more minutes of instructions, they apparated back to their house.

"See Sev, nothing to worry about," Hermione assured him. "Women get pregnant every day."

She looked at the potion parchment. "Hmm, it's simple enough, but I don't have a lot of this stuff at home. Let's go to the apothecary," Hermione said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**December 20**_

Hogwarts had let out for the holidays. Severus and Hermione planned a couple of holiday dinners at their house, sending out invites. They in turn were invited to a Christmas Eve luncheon at Hogwarts. They also decided that along with the tangible gifts they would give, the news of the baby would be a happy surprise for all. Hermione's parents especially! Severus and Hermione finished the decorations inside and outside of the house and they set to preparing for the first party they would host in their new house. They were glad for the big dining room they had. They would be using every square inch of it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Kelly, Harry and his new girlfriend, and Ginny and Draco would be present for the party.

The wards on the house signaled the arrival of someone. Severus answered the door. It was the Weasleys, Ginny and Draco.

"Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"That's some wards you have on the house here Severus," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, they are comparable to the wards at Hogwarts," Severus said.

Handshakes were exchanged, cloaks taken and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny made their way to the kitchen. The gasped in awe as they passed through dining room to get to the kitchen. The room was decorated beautifully and the table looked amazing. They got to the kitchen and Hermione was standing there basting the turkey, wearing an apron that said,

_**All I Want For Christmas Is You!**_

Mrs. Weasley, wise mother of many children, noticed something a little different about Hermione. There was a small poof to her stomach, she seemed more serene than usual and had a glow about her. The wards signaled more arrivals, and Hermione heard the rest of the guests enter the house.

"Gracious Hermione, that's the biggest turkey I've ever seen!" Mrs. Weasley gushed.

"It smells great!" Draco called from the doorway, joined by Severus..

"Thanks, now I just have to put it on this platter and get it to the table," she grunted as she attempted to lift the turkey-heavy platter.

"Oh no you don't, I'll do that," Severus said suddenly and rushed to the counter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They had had this discussion about fifty times already. She was pregnant, not handicapped. Severus would not her lift anything heavier than her _Hogwarts, A History _book when she was in his sight. He insisted that she sit most of the time, and she threw a fit when Severus wanted her to stop her yoga workouts. She was mad for days until Severus came back from muggle London one day with a book about pregnancy yoga.

****

**_The previous day_**

The only thing that bothered her was some of the smells at work. They seemed so foul at times (they weren't before) that often she was seen running to the loo to throw up. Matthias smiled knowingly, he being father to quite a few children, knew the signs well. Hermione would let the department know in her own time. None of the work she was doing was harmful to her or the baby, and Matthias knew how dedicated she was to her work, admiring how she soldiered on. The day before the party, the 19th, she gave her presentation at the weekly department meeting. She had made much more progress than Matthias expected, actually making a breakthrough on a potions base that had been eluding them for years. Severus arrived that afternoon to surprise her when she got off work. He didn't go into the labs, but watched from the windows on the doors.

The department had gathered in front of her desk, some sitting in chairs. She was standing there in her attractive department robe, pointing to a chart beside her with her wand. She wandlessly summoned a file to her hand, (eliciting grins from some of her colleagues) and passed the file around. She talked as she went to the back of the desk and got two vials of some clear liquid. Going back to the chart, she sniffed one, made a comment then passed it around. She sniffed the next one, grimaced for a second, shuddered then passed it around too. She took the vials back, walked across the room and put the two vials on a stand then stood behind her desk. Hermione and everyone there put on some goggles,

_What in the world?_ Severus thought.

Then Hermione shot a small fireball from her wand at the stand and there was a small explosion. Severus was alarmed, but noticed that everyone sat there as if nothing happened. Hermione wrapped up her presentation then cleaned her desk and two others cleaned up the explosion mess. As everyone gathered to leave, Matthias said something to the group that made Hermione put her hands to her mouth. Everyone clapped, shook her hand and clapped her on the shoulders. She gathered her things and made her way to the door. She looked to the doors and smiled when she saw Severus looking through the window.

"Severus! I'm happy to see you! Have you been waiting long?" she asked stepping through the doors.

"Mione, what in the world was going on in there?" Severus wondered.

"Sev! I got promoted to apprentice second class! Isn't that great!" Hermione's eyes were shining and her big smile captured his heart yet again.

"That's wonderful love, but I'm referring to your presentation," Severus said as they walked to the ministry exit.

"Oh that, I've made some progress on a potion is all," Hermione said.

"Hermione, do you blow things up regularly? In your condition…." Severus started.

"Severus, give me little credit please. I would nothing to harm our baby. The tests we conduct are carefully controlled, safe and are necessary. The great potions master you are should know that. As for my "condition" you say," Hermione said.

Severus put a finger to her lips. She made as if she was going to bite it, causing Severus to say,

"Alright, I'm sorry for getting your pretty little hormonal panties in a twist, just seeing that display alarmed me is all," Severus assured her.

"Well, no reason for alarm. So let's go home, I want to celebrate my promotion. You can tear my pretty little hormonal panties off me," Hermione said. They walked faster to the ministry exit.

Hermoine walked in the door and headed straight for the shower. It was ritual for her, she had to wash off the smells of the day off of her as soon a possible. When she was through with her shower, she stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized herself.

_I wonder how big I'm going to get?_ Hermione mused to herself.

She turned sideways and ran a hand over her stomach. At that point Severus appeared at the bathroom doorway.

"Sev, I'm only six weeks along and I already have a little poof here," Hermione said.

"Mione, it's barely noticeable and I think it's lovely," Severus purred as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed the spot on the lower back of her neck that she loved and she reached back and pulled his hips towards her ass.

"Severus, do you have any idea how worked up I am?" she asked grinding her ass against his erection.

"I have a good idea," he whispered running his hands through her hair.

"We need to practice the "positions for intercourse" that we will have to use as I get bigger," Hermione said teasingly, imitating the doctor's voice and words.

"Practice makes perfect," he teased.

They went into the bedroom, she dropped her towel and she crawled onto the bed. She got on her hands and knees, looked at him demurely and said,

"At your pleasure, sir."

****

**_Back to the party_**

Mrs. Weasley insisted on helping Hermione finish with dinner. After a few minutes, Hermione entered the living room. She kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek, gave a warm welcome to Kelly and introduced herself to Harry's girlfriend.

"Hermione Snape, welcome to our home," Hermione graciously said shaking the young woman's hand.

"Constance Freemantle, thank you for having me in your home, I finally get to meet you," the woman said. "Harry and Ron talk about you so much I feel like I know you."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "You two do not need to be talking about me with your girlfriends, it will kill the mood," she said teasingly. The group laughed.

"Freemantle?" Hermione looked to Ron's girlfriend. Kelly Freemantle and Constance Freemantle laughed.

"We're twins, not identical however," they said at the same time.

"Dinner is ready, and I hope you lot are hungry," Hermione said. "I know I am."

As the party of ten made their way to the living room, Connie pulled on Harry's elbow to slow him down and said softly,

"Harry, you said you never went out with her? Ron either? You're daft. She beautiful and charming, killer combination I'd say."

"Watch Severus and Hermione at dinner and you will see why I never had a chance," Harry said quietly.

Severus and Hermione made sure everyone was seated before Severus pulled out a chair for her at one end of the table. Connie noted how Severus:

1. Kissed her hand

2. Ensured her glass was full and was not far from reach

3. Asked softly if she was alright

4. Adjusted the pillow behind her back

5. Kissed the top of her head

Severus then took a seat at the other end. The turkey was carved, the food passed and dinner passed with funny, pleasant conversation.

Harry and Ron noticed the large amount of food Hermione had on her plate.

"Mione?" Harry asked pointing to her plate. "Hungry much?"

"Famished," Hermione replied biting into a roll, grinning at Severus. He grinned back. Now Mrs. Weasley was certain.

Kelly saw Hermione talking to Harry, nudged Ron and said softly, "As much as she eats, how does she keep that figure? And you said you two never went out? Ron sweetie, you're daft. She's beautiful."

"Me and Harry see her more as a sister than anything else," Ron replied. "And for the record, you are beautiful Kelly."

Hermione heard what Ron said and turned to them, "Why Ron, who ever knew you could be so charming?" she teased.

"He has his moments," Kelly said.

As Hermione was chatting with Ron and Kelly, Connie and Harry chatted.

"I still cannot believe that is Professor Snape, he looks so happy. I know you warned me Harry, but all I have is my memories of him," Connie said looking down the table to a smiling and chatting Severus with his pulled back hair and goatee. "He looks kind of dashing."

"He hates it when people say that," Harry said chuckling.

"So Hermione, how is the department of research?" Connie asked.

"Great, in fact we made a breakthrough with a protection potion yesterday and I got promoted," Hermione said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Connie said.

"Where do you work Connie?" Hermione asked.

"St. Mungo's as a nurse. That's where I met Harry," Connie said.

"Do I even want to know why he was there?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Let's just say it was the result of an auror mission, I was unconscious and nude upon arrival," Harry replied.

"I see, I think" Hermione said. "Please do be careful."

"I wish you would take your own advice, sweet," Severus was heard saying.

"Sev please, we have already been over this. The small fireball was the best way to conduct the test. And as I've told you, the tests are safe and necessary," Hermione said.

"Sev?" Connie asked Harry softly.

"Fireball?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Now all eyes were on Hermione.

She sighed. "Occasionally, we have to conduct volatility tests on potions. It's safer to cast a small fireball from across the lab, then standing by it lighting the thing up. Severus happened to be at the lab just as I conducted a test yesterday. The stand is surrounded by a hybrid lead-titanium-ceramic magically enhanced-booth that absorbs ninety percent of the blast. I was standing behind my desk across the room and we do wear goggles," Hermione said.

Hermione gobbled down a large piece of cake that Mrs. Weasley had brought, stood up and went to stand by Severus, putting her hand on a shoulder. She bent down to whisper in his ear and whispered,

"Ready to tell them?" He nodded his head squeezing her hand.

"Before we open gifts, I have an announcement. I am pregnant." she said.

There was a few seconds of silence then the room erupted. Everyone jumped from their chairs, hugging Hermione and shaking Severus' hand. The group retired to the living room to exchange gifts.

To no one's surprise, the party split up into two groups: one of females, one of males. The conversation was predictable. There was the ribbing of Severus and continued congratulations.

As for the female group:

"Herms, when will you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"How far along are you?" Connie asked.

"Six weeks," Hermione said.

"What? Oh Mione, you waited six weeks to tell anyone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The doctors will be able to determine the sex of the baby at five months," Connie said.

"We have been trying for months," Hermione said. "I've had to take fertility potions."

"Well, they worked," Kelly said.

"They certainly did and I'm ecstatic," Hermione said.

"You look it, you're positively glowing" Connie said.

Hermione ushered the group closer and they did, heads together.

"And you wouldn't believe how astounding pregnancy sex is," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Behave!"

"Oh girl, do tell!" Kelly encouraged.

The men looked over to the group of females huddled together.

"No telling what they are talking about," Draco said. "Especially with Ginny over there. Mr. Weasley I have to say it, your daughter is a handful."

"Have you two decided on a name?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Emma if it's a girl, and Everett if it's a boy," Hermione said.

"Great names," Ginny said. "Okay, picture time!" she rose and produced a camera.

After a half hour of picture taking, the party started to break up. Harry and Ron left with their girlfriends, leaving the Weasleys and Draco.

"Time to clean up I suppose," Hermione said sighing picking up glasses from around the living room.

"I don't think so my dear. Mione, you did a lovely job and I can plainly see how tired you are. Rest," Severus said patting the sofa. She didn't argue this time.

"I'll stay to help as well, I insist," Mrs. Weasley.

"Many thanks madame," Severus said.

"Ginny here has a curfew, so I'll get her back home. Ginny, say goodbye to the Snapes and Draco then we can head home," Mr. Weasley said gently. When those three left, Mrs. Weasley and Severus chatted and cleaned up. After a half hour, they finished then went into the living room. Hermione was curled up on the sofa asleep, snoring softly.

"Molly, would you care for an escort to your home?" Severus asked Molly.

"No, but thank you for the offer. May I use the floo?" Molly asked.

"Of course, Happy Christmas madame," Severus said sincerely.

"The same to you Severus," Molly said before disappearing.

The floo noise woke Hermione up. She grumbled about waking up, Severus assisted his wife to her feet and led her to the bedroom. She was asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**April 15th**_

It was the day of Hermione's fifth month appointment. They were eager to see whether the baby was a boy or girl. Hermione's pregnancy was progressing smoothly. She got tired sooner these days, but one look at her and you could see why. At just 5 months, the pregnancy looked huge on the petite Hermione. Her back ached more and she walked slower. Sometimes she felt as if she was taken over by an emotional curse of some sort, enduring spells of weepiness followed by euphoria. Some days she felt like a basket-case and wondered how Severus put up with her.

This appointment day Severus wanted to again surprise Hermione as she left work. He looked through the lab door windows and saw Hermione sitting down making her presentation. Every once in a while she would rub her legs or back absently as she continued the lecture. She passed around parchment and smiled her charming smile as she answered questions.

_I have never seen her look more beautiful_. Severus thought.

Matthias ended the meeting and Hermione cleaned up her desk.

_At least nothing exploded this time_. Severus thought wryly.

Hermione walked to the lab doors and smiled when she saw Severus at the doors.

"Ready for your appointment, dear?" Severus said kissing her cheek.

Her colleagues whistled and hooted softly behind her. "Get a room," one of them muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've had my fill of this lot today," she said waving her arm at her department. "Let's go see if we have an Emma or an Everett."

Laying on the exam bed, Hermione was amazed to see a muggle ultrasound machine rolled in.

"I cannot believe you have that," Hermione told the doctor.

"Although it is a muggle device, we find it works best for prenatal care," the doctor said. The doctor lifted her shirt, squirted some clear gel on her belly and placed a probe on her abdomen and moved it around. He looked on the monitor and peered closely at it.

"Ahh, yes. Here's the feet," the doctor said pointing to the small screen. Severus went to the machine and looked at it.

"Amazing, that's the head I believe," Severus said pointing at the screen.

"Hey! Turn it this way, I want to see" Hermione said.

Hermione watched as the doctor pointed out things on the screen. "You can see the baby's eyes, spine, feet, hands and I believe a spattering of hair. Give me a few more moments to determine the sex," the doctor said.

"I see that the baby is moving, so why can't I feel it?" Hermione asked.

"The movement is so slight and the baby is small so you won't be able to feel movement until maybe next month," the doctor said.

"Okay you two, are you sure you wish to know the baby's sex? Some couples want it to be a surprise," the doctor teased.

"Not this couple," Hermione exclaimed.

"Very well, your little bundle of joy is a girl," the doctor said with a smile. "Have you decided upon a name?"

"Yes, Emma," Hermione said. The doctor typed something on the keyboard.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth. A single tear squeezed from her eye. Severus went to her and hugged her as she lay on the bed.

"A little girl, I hope she's like her mother," Severus said softly kissing her lightly.

"I'll give you a moment. You may have a seat in my office when you have cleaned the gel from yourself ," the doctor said warmly.

Hermione wiped the gel from her stomach and was helped from the bed. In the office, she was given more instructions, stronger vitamin potion instructions and was presented with a picture from the ultrasound.

"Amazing device, what kind of picture is this?" Severus asked fingering the soft paper.

"It's called a thermal image," the doctor answered. "And as a treat, please note the top right hand corner, patients like it."

Severus peered at the small type on the paper. It said,

_Snape, Emma April 15, 2000_

Hermione took the paper from him and lovingly ran her fingers over it.

"Emma," she said softly.

The doctor cleared his throat. "So I'll see you twice a month starting next month. Please see the nurse outside to set up the day and time, and again, congratulations. And on a personal note, I have 5 daughters, so I know how blessed you two must feel right now. Have a wonderful day."

That night Severus was awakend from his sleep by the sounds of Hermione crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up suddenly tapping the bedside lamp on with his wand.

"Nothing Sev, I'm just so happy," Hermione said sniffling.

"I see, these are happy tears this time," Severus said.

"I'm hungry too," she said.

"I'll be right back," Severus said leaving the room. He came back with an apple and a bowl of chocolate covered rasberries.

"Will these do?" Severus asked.

"Yes, thanks Sev," she said taking the apple and bowl.

_**May 25th**_

At that month's second appointment, Hermione was waiting in the doctor's office on Severus, who had a prior appointment at the ministry. Another physical, more blood tests and was given a clean bill of health and was urged to slow down. Hermione insisted that she never felt better, but was told that she looked a bit peaked.

"As petite as you are Hermione, you might not be saying that next month. These last few months are the biggest growth spurt for the baby," the doctor said.

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said.

"Tell Severus hello for me, take care" the doctor said.

"Thanks, I will, see you next month," Hermione said.

Hermione made her way to the hospital apparition point when the voice of Adam called out to her.

"I see you took my advice," Adam called.

"Yes, Adam, the next time you see me here I will be having my baby, I remember," Hermione said laughing.

"How far along are you?" Adam asked.

"Six months," Hermione said proudly.

"It's lunchtime, care for a bite to eat? The hospital has a decent cafeteria," Adam offered.

"Now you're talking my language, food," Hermione said. "Lead the way."

Severus appeared at the time Hermione and Adam had rounded the corner heading to the cafeteria. He was late, and knew he probably missed the appointment, and he hoped Mione wouldn't be too upset. Those thoughts faded, however at the sight of his beautiful, young, pregnant wife laughing, talking and walking with the younger man. A surge of jealousy flared in him.

_What's wrong with me? _Severus thought.

He followed at a discrete distance watching the two. The two grabbed some trays of food, Hermione sniffing some of them then they went to a table. He watched from around a corner. Adam leaned close and said something that made Hermione laugh. She slapped his arm and they both laughed. Hermione knocked over her drink onto her lap and Adam jumped up to assist her. Hermione wiped her lap, waving off his assistance. He rose to get her another glass. Snape had seen enough. He entered the cafeteria and approached the table.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed and rose to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I take it the appointment went well?' Severus asked evenly.

"Yes, fine, I gained seven pounds since last month," Hermione said, noticing something wrong. "Sev, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I have a headache," Severus answered.

"I might have something for that here in my pocket," Adam said, digging around in his robe pockets. "Ahh, here. Free of charge," he teased.

"I have a personal analgesic at home that I prefer," Severus answered evenly.

Now Hermione was sure there was something wrong. She felt his forehead, "Are you coming down with something?" she asked concerned.

_Yes, but I'm not sure what_. Severus thought.

"Hermione, are you through here? I would like to go home, it's been a long day," Severus said.

"I know, a long day with the dunderheads," Hermione said. "Well Adam, it's been fun. Thanks for lunch, see you later," Hermione said shaking his hand.

"Take care Hermione," Adam said then left.

Severus wordlessly left the cafeteria to the community apparition point, waiting for a slower Hermione. She took hold of his hand and they appeared seconds later in their house. He was quiet most of the day, and said little during dinner that night.

"Okay Severus, what is the matter? I cannot stand this anymore. I haven't heard more than five words from you since lunch," Hermione said. "Did Albus vex you again today?"

"No," Severus grunted.

"Oh, now you grunt at me," Hermione said.

"Hermione, why did you go to lunch with that man today?" Severus asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you go to lunch with that man?" Severus repeated.

"Because I was hungry?" Hermione answered. She was perplexed.

"You seemed to be having a good time with him," Severus asked.

"Yes, he told me a funny story of the date he had last night with Lavender Brown, you remember her, from my house at school?" Hermione asked. Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"Yes, I remember Miss Brown," Severus said.

"Severus, are you jealous?" Hermione asked quietly.

He didn't answer.

"Oh Severus. How can you be jealous? Adam is a friend who helped me through some rough times, and he's Minerva's nephew. I'm hurt that you would even think…" Hermione left the table and went into the bedroom.

Severus followed. "It's just that you seem to have many male friends," he said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I do Severus. They are friends, that is all," Hermione replied raising her voice.

"And do they all flirt so openly?" Severus asked evenly. He realized a second too late that he had said the wrong thing.

Hermione gasped. "Oh.my.God. Now you are being silly. Of course they flirt, _all men flirt _Severus, I just don't pay attention to it, because if I did I would never leave the house!" Hermione flared. "Are you accusing me of flirting with other men?" Hermione yelled. "Are you?"

Severus said nothing. "Great, the silent treatment again," Hermione grumbled. She marched up to him and looked him straight in the eyes and poked him in the chest as she angrily spoke.

"Severus, I'm not some silly little twit who is after every man that looks my way. I **_am_** your wife, I **_am_** hopelessly in love with **_you_** and I **_am_** carrying **_your child_**. I can't believe you are even thinking these things, I don't know whether to be hurt, insulted or both."

She marched to the bed and, and launched a pillow at him with a flick of her hand. It landed with a solid thud to the face. Her eyes were blazing and on the verge of tears.

"Enjoy the couch tonight, you'll be snuggling with that pillow, not me!" she yelled and slammed the door in his face with another angry wave of her hand.

_I deserved that_. Severus thought. He heard the sounds of her crying and wanted to crawl under whatever rock he came from.

He left the house to walk around Hogsmeade to find a rock big enough. Hr decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. He had to think of a way to make this up to her. He trudged to the bar and said, "Ogdens, three fingers." As he lifted the glass to his mouth, he heard Albus call to him,

"Severus, come join us."

Severus turned to see Albus and Minerva sitting at a booth. Reluctantly, he joined them.

"Good evening Severus, how does this night find you? How is Hermione? I heard from Miss Weasley that the baby is a girl, what a blessing," Minerva said. Severus winced at her words and said nothing.

_And I went and practically pissed on my blessing_. Severus thought.

"Oh Severus, did you two have another quarrel?" Albus asked.

"Once again, I stuck my foot in my mouth and said something I should not have," Severus answered. Severus told the story to the two and was rebuked by Minerva.

"Severus Paul Snape, how could you think that? About Hermione of all people? And Adam is not a philandering cad and is in fact seeing someone."

Severus put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"You have a beautiful young wife that of course is going to be admired. You should note, however, as we all do, that your beautiful young wife only has eyes for you. Jealousy does not become you Severus," Albus lightly scolded.

"You are right, both of you," Severus said throwing back his drink.

"Now go home Severus, enjoy the couch and think of a good way to apologize to her," Albus said patting his hand.

Severus nodded and left the tavern. He walked in the door to the house, flopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling racking his brain thinking of some way to make this up to her. He wanted to check in on her however. He attempted to open the door but found it locked. He used some charms to open it, but she had used some pretty damn good spells to lock the door.

_What did I expect? She is the smartest witch of her age_!

After a few minutes of trying, he finally broke through many layers of locking charms. One even gave off a slight electrical charge that made him snatch his hand back. He quietly peeked in and found her curled up, on top of the covers, still fully dressed sound asleep. He had an idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Saturday May 26th**_

Hermione awoke the next morning to a strong smell of flowers. She sat up in bed to the sight of the bedroom that was wall-to-wall roses and daisies and gasped.

"What in the..." Hermione said.

Severus was standing outside the door and listened with interest at Hermione's statement. The door opened and a perplexed Hermione looked to Severus standing there.

"Severus, I..." she started but was cut off suddenly.

Severus had taken hold of her and dipped her dramatically with a breath-taking kiss. After a minute of that, Severus stood her back up and put a finger to her mouth when she started to speak again. He led her to the dining room where a breakfast feast of all her favorites was prepared. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in then took a knee on the floor by her. He took her face in his hands and said gently,

"Mione, I am more sorry than I can say for my abominable behavior last night. I don't know what got into me, I feel horrid for getting you so upset and I vow to try my best for it to not to happen again. Please forgive me," he said earnestly, kissing the palm of her hand.

"I forgive you love, please kiss me again, I missed it last night," Hermione whispered.

After breakfast (Hermione did not skip meals nowadays) they stood in the shower, lovingly lathering each other. Since Hermione was in no condition for the wild, seemingly violent make-up sex they had in the past, considering the row they had, and how amazingly forgiving Hermione had been, Severus gladly settled for this. Severus slowly washed her expanding stomach, bending over to kiss it every once in a while. That gesture melted Hermione's heart. As they were rinsing off, Hermione gasped and put her hands to her stomach with wide eyes.

"Severus! She kicked!" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus put his hands on her stomach and felt. Sure enough, he felt a soft kick. It was the most astounding thing he had ever felt.

"Does it hurt?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione laughed as Emma kicked again.

As they were dressing, they discussed their plans for the day.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley to the apothecary for my new vitamin potion ingredients," Hermione said. "I would like to visit Flourish and Blotts as well."

Severus cleaned the kitchen and dining room breakfast clutter while Hermione played her piano. Mid-song, the wards on the house indicated a visitor.

"I'll get it," Hermione called out.

Hermione peeked through the peep-hole to see Ginny there.

"Ginny! Good morning!" Hermione said hugging the girl and pulling her in. "What brings you by?"

"I need some NEWT help," Ginny said sadly.

"Let's go to my office."

Hermione stopped at the dining room. "Sev, we will be in the basement."

"Take care going down those steps Mione," Severus said.

In the basement, they sat down in chairs. Ginny sighed and put her head back.

"Herms, everyone is having a fit over NEWTS. I had to get out that school. Can I study here awhile? You have some great books to use," Ginny said haltingly looking at Hermione's growing library. Hermione would let Ginny open up about what else was bothering her in her own time.

"I'll get some snacks," Hermione said.

"Can I brew a potion?" Ginny called from the basement.

"Go ahead," Hermione called back.

She got some crisps, cookies and juice then went back to the basement. Ginny was bent over a cauldron heating some water.

"May I ask what you are cooking up?" Hermione asked biting into a cookie.

"Something personal," Ginny answered absently.

Hermione didn't press her anymore. Ginny added some ingredients then looked at her watch. Hermione took a book from the shelf and glanced to a subdued Ginny, who was frowning while scribbling on a parchment.

_Our usually talkative Ginny is quiet this morning, must have been some row, that's my guess_. Hermione thought.

After a couple of hours, Hermione went back upstairs, leaving Ginny to brew (literally and emotionally). She shrugged her shoulders at Severus who was waiting at the top of the basemnent stairs.

Hermione went into the bedroom to change shoes while Severus started a movie. Hermione had many movies that Severus had enjoyed, and he was amazed that he had never watched movies before. The one he was continuing was a story about a teenaged boy called "Spiderman." The wards for the house signaled again ans this time Draco was standing at the door, looking distressed.

"Is she here?" Draco asked.

"If the she you are referring to is Miss Weasley, then yes, she's in the basement," Severus said.

"Sev, who is it?" Hermione called from the bedroom.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus answered.

Hermione came from the bedroom. "She's down there," Hermione said pointing to the basement. Draco hurried down the stairs.

Hermione went to the piano. Severus and Hermione heard raised voices, then a shrill shout from Ginny. Another fight, or the continuation of one was starting. Of course they couldn't help but over hear.

"Gin, why are you doing this?" Draco shouted.

"Hah! Me, what about you? Didn't you say last night..." Ginny hissed back.

"Please listen to reason Gin," Draco pleaded.

"Whoa no, don't you start another lecture as if I was five years old, you prat!" Ginny yelled.

Severus joined Hermione at the piano bench chuckling.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT FIVE YEARS OLD I WOULDN'T..." Draco shouted but stopped upon the sound of breaking glass. That made Hermione and Severus sit up straight.

"Gin, you don't have to throw things at me," Draco shouted.

"Good thing those vials are cheap," Hermione muttered.

At a pause in the fight, Hermione grinned and played a dramatic sounding chord.

"HERMS!" Ginny shouted.

"Why are you getting mad at her? You are breaking things in her basement that she is kindly letting you use. You are acting like a banshee in the Snape basement no less," Draco said.

Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing. Suddenly the door to the basement slammed shut and the yelling was muffled.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley now?" Severus asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes, they may be down there a while," Hermione said knowing Ginny's temper.

Hermione left a note on the basement door and put an ear to the door. She heard whispering, gasps and moans.

"Mione," Severus scolded lightly.

"What? They are making up, I think," Hermione grinned.

Hermione bought the ingredients she needed then perused the bookstore. After buying a new release of _More Wonders of Wandless Magic _they went to Wandwavers for lunch. Hermione was flipping through her new book munching on her fish-and-chips when she heard Severus greeting Ron and Kelly.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Freemantle," Severus said.

Hermione looked up. "Ron, Kelly, hi there! Join us," Hermione said waving to some chairs.

"Thanks Mione," Ron said.

"What are you two up to today?" Hermione asked.

"Eating lunch before the last quidditch match at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"I completely forgot," Hermione said.

"Why don't you and Severus come? As a former head girl, you get in automatically," Kelly said.

"Yeah, the Headmaster mentioned that," Hermione said. "Wait a minute, the last match is today and Ginny showed up at the house this morning?" Hermione wondered.

"Then shortly after Mr. Malfoy arrived," Severus said sipping his drink.

"They had a row in the basement," Hermione laughed.

"In the basement? How funny," Kelly said.

"I'm not surprised, NEWTS are really stressing her out, and so is Mum, so she might have just snapped," Ron said.

"They were there when we left, that was two hours ago," Severus said.

"Why do you say your mum is stressing her out?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of weeks ago she caught Gin and Draco upstairs in her room doing stuff," Ron said in a pained voice.

"Stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, stuff Mione. In mum's words, "Activities that do not happen under this roof between an unmarried couple," Ron said mimicking Mrs. Weasley. Although he was friends with Draco, the thought of Ginny shagging anybody made him shudder.

"Oh," Hermione said then laughed seeing Ron's face. "And to think we left them alone!"

"Mum will never know, I hope," Ron said.

"What time is the match?" Severus asked.

"Two pm professor," Ron said.

"Let's go Sev, it will be fun," Hermione said.

"It should be, it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor," Severus said.

"It's one twenty right now, let's go, I walk a bit slower these days," Hermione said. She held her back as Severus assisted her to her feet.

At the stadium, Hermione was greeted by students, alumni and professors. She took a seat with Severus in the staff seats and chatted with Minerva and Poppy. The stadium erupted in clapping and cheers as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew in. Ginny, team captain, was there, and Hermione scanned the Slytherin stands for Draco. He was there too, talking with some alumni as Ginny flew by. He stopped talking and Ginny winked at him as she flew by.

As expected, the game was hard-hitting and fast as befitting the two teams. As the game wore on, reserves had to be brought in to replace injured players. Ginny called the team together on a time out and Hermione saw her coach them in the same manner Ron had when he was captain. With the score 200-180 in favor of Slytherin, both teams were hot, tired and hurt. The seekers were desperately looking for the snitch. Will Byerley, the Gryffindor seeker this year, was seen taking off across the field like a bullet. Harry had bought the Gryffindor team the new Firebolt model brooms this year, and in the spirit of friendly competition, Draco had done the same for Slytherin. Now it was just a matter of who was the better flyer. Will was the reserve seeker behind Harry last term, so he had an expert mentor and was the better flyer. He was half a broom length ahead of the Skytherin seeker when his hand closed around the snitch. The stands erupted in celebration. The Gryffindors had won the cup again. The teams shook hands then the Gryffindors carried Will on their shoulders towards Professor McGonagall, where the trophy was presented to her, again.

_**Saturday June 25**_

Hermione was sitting in the doctor's waiting area with Ginny. Severus was required to attend a potions masters conference and insisted that Hermione go no where alone in her condition. You couldn't blame him, Hermione looked huge in her seventh month.

"I'm having an elephant, not a baby," Hermione quipped to Ginny about her back pain and large stomach. "And it's only going to get worse."

"Poor thing," Ginny said rubbing her back.

"It's our first anniversary today, Severus is at a potions conference, and all I can think about doing is sleeping or eating. We'll do something next year." Hermione stated.

Laying on the table a few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny saw the ultrasound of Emma. Ginny was enthralled.

At the end of the exam, Hermione listened to the doctor's review. "Hermione, this baby is a little bigger than most babies at this point. I have to warn you that at your petite size, these last couple of months will be hard on you. In fact, I'm thinking about putting you on bed rest the last month. Now don't worry, you and the baby are quite healthy, just keep doing what you are doing. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," he doctor said.

Walking down the corridor, Ginny asked,

"Hermione, want to come to the burrow? Mum would be thrilled to see you," Ginny said.

"That would be great Ginny let's go, I'm hungry," Hermione said and they took the hated floo to the burrow.

At the burrow, Hermione arrived with a stumble and sneeze to a twittering Mrs. Weasley.

"Goodness gracious Hermione, I haven't seen you in months, how far along are you?" she asked shocked.

"Seven months yesterday," Hermione said holding her back and sinking into a chair. Ginny handed her a glass of water.

"Are you hungry dear?" Molly asked.

"Famished," Hermione replied. She gulped down the glass of water then started on some food set in front of her.

Over lunch they talked about Ginny's medi-witch training at St. Mungo's that would start on Monday. "I have to intern at every department during the course of two years, in addition to all the studying that goes with it, then decide what I want to specialize in for two more years of training. I've had my heart set on magical accidents, but after today with Hermione at her appointment, obstetrics looks very rewarding," Ginny said.

"Ginny, that's wonderful," Molly said. Hermione handed Molly an ultrasound image of Emma.

"Amazing, why didn't they have this when I was pregnant?" Molly wondered.

"According to the doctor, they just got the ultrasound machine five years ago," Hermione said. "It's standard practice in the muggle world. I need a nap," Hermione continued. "The doctor said this baby is a little bigger than most, and I am tired more. Can you see me back home Ginny?"

"Hermione, nonsense. You can use a room upstairs if you'd like," Molly said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Hermione said and was helped up the stairs by Ginny.

Hermione was asleep in minutes and Ginny went back downstairs.

"Hermione was quiet today," Molly remarked.

"Yeah, she's like that nowadays, but don't worry, she's perfectly happy," Ginny said. "You should have heard her earlier saying that she was having an elephant, not a baby," and ther two laughed.

"Molly!" was cried from upstairs from Hermione. She and Ginny rushed up there.

Hermione was curled up on the bed in pain. She gasped,

"Molly, when did you start having pains? This is too early!" Hermione grunted in discomfort.

"About my seventh month, don't worry dear, just false contractions, it's like the body is practicing," Molly reassured.

"This is going to be a long couple of months," Hermione said clenching her teeth as another pain shot through her abdomen.

_**Monday July 26**_

"Molly, I'm hot, huge and miserable, please don't tease and make it worse. And bored to boot, I still disagree with this bed rest shit," Hermione snarled.

"I see," Molly said lightly as she adjusted Hermione's pillows. She wasn't bothered in the least.

Severus grinned as he walked into the room carrying a tray of food to the bed. The doctor warned them of the moodiness that she would be experiencing towards the end. She was snarky some of the time, but Severus thought it adorable. When he looked at her, all he could see was his beautiful wife about to have their beautiful baby girl. He leaned to kiss her and leaned on her chest a little.

"Oww Sev, my boobs hurt! Watch it," Hermione wailed. Molly stifled her laugh.

"Yes dear," Severus said.

"Yes dear," Hermione mimicked.

"Molly, again, thank you for coming here. I will be taking a leave of absence starting Monday August ninth, but for now I have to get ready for the term and at least get through the first week. I only hope that Albus sticks to my lesson plans in my absence. Merlin knows what he might have them brew," Severus mused.

"I am happy to help and will be here as long as I am needed, babies are a joyous occasion," Molly gushed.

Hermione snorted. Severus and Molly rolled their eyes.

"I'll be back soon love," Severus said kissing her hand then went back to Hogwarts after lunch and Hermione attempted to nap. It was close to impossible to get comfortable. When Severus left, Molly sat on the bed and said,

"It's not much longer now, Hermione. Sooner than you know, you will be holding that precious baby in your arms. Believe me when I tell you that I know how miserable you feel, " Molly said patting Hermione's hand.

"I must seem like a mental case," Hermione said. "Severus is right, thank you for being here."

The next Monday on August 2nd, Molly accompanied Hermione to her last appointment before the baby. Molly was treated to the ultrasound picture and sounds of the baby's heartbeat.

"I have to tell Arthur of this," Molly said. Hermione laughed. Sitting in front of the doctor, he gave the last pre-natal instructions.

"There's not much more I can tell you Hermione. Your body will be dictating what is going to happen from here on out, and I expect the birth sometime next week according to calculations. Any questions?" the doctor asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I know this is alot, first babies are, but I have no reason to think that there will be problems. The next time you will be here will be to deliver your baby. So go home and get some rest, because after the baby comes, it will be awhile before you get any," the doctor chuckled.

At dinner, Hermione called to Severus from the bedroom. Molly left when Severus got home.

"Can I at least come to the table for dinner? I don't want to eat spaghetti in bed," Hermione stated.

Severus appeared at the door. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Severus said.

Hermione swung her swollen feet over the edge of the bed and Severus helped her to her feet. She hunched slightly and seemed to waddle as she walked from the weight of her stomach.

"Sev, how can you stand to look at me? I'm huge and cranky," Hermione said leaning on him.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Mione, you have never looked more beautiful," Severus said kissing her forehead.

"Ahh, here we are," Severus said helping her sit down. "Not much longer love, now eat up."

"How was the first day of term?" Hermione asked.

"The usual dunderheads," Severus said spearing a meatball.

"That bad?" Hermione said.

"I would be happy to have someone with half your talent in my classes. Last term there were a few that excelled, and I think there are a few in my sixth year class. This term's seventh years are acceptable at best. But it was just the first day, so time will tell," Severus said.

"Dinner is great, thanks Sev," Hermione said winking at him.

_**Thursday August 5th**_

Severus was lecturing the morning NEWT double-potions class when Albus hurried through the door and stopped at his desk.

"Severus you need to get home quickly, it's time. I'll take over here," Albus said with twinkling eyes.

Robes billowing, he ran from the class without a word.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

****

**_August 5, 2003!_**

Severus waved his wand at the house to get through the wards before he even got to the door. He walked in to hear urgent words of encouragement from Molly, and a painful wail from Hermione. He went to the bathroom to find Hermione laying on the floor, head and shoulders being cradled by Molly.

"Why isn't she at St. Mungo's?" Severus exclaimed, dropping down beside Hermione.

"Severus, it hurts," Hermione said, scrunching her eyes shut as another contraction hit.

Severus didn't know what to do, so he did the same thing as Molly, comforted her the best he could.

"Severus, there was no time. Her water broke and then contractions started in a manner of minutes. Ginny ran to Hogwarts to get Poppy and contact St. Mungo's," Molly said.

Hermione screamed and writhed in pain as another wave of contractions hit. She was panting and crying.

As if on cue, Ginny rushed in breathlessly with Poppy, who calmly took over.

"Molly, gather some more towels if you would. Severus, get behind your wife and support her, not quite sitting her up. Ginerva, please floo to St. Mungo's and urge them to get here quicker," Poppy said.

Severus was cradling Hermione's head and shoulders as Molly had been doing and was patting the sweat from her forehead. He was kissing her forehead and saying soothing words to her.

"Oh God..." she cried and brought her knees to her chest and screamed again. Severus felt the first pands of panic. Poppy waved a medi-wand over Hermione and nodded.

"Hmm, she seems to be at three centimeters..." Poppy started.

"Pleeese, something for the pain..." Hermione was groaning and panting.

"I'm sorry, I don't have that kind of potion with me," Poppy said. "Hermione, I need you to listen to me. You need to slow down your breathing and try not to bear down, do you hear me?"

There was a lull in the contractions. Hermione was panting and shaking, gripping Severus hands.

"Severus, you're never touching me again," Hermione growled. Severus was taken aback.

"Pay no mind Severus, it's completely normal," Poppy said softly.

The floo sounded and Hermione's doctor appeared behind Ginny in the bathroom doorway.

"Well, well Hermione. It appears your baby is rushing to make her appearance," he said. He reached into his pocket and produced a vial. "Calming potion."

"Doctor, this is worse than being hit with a crucio,don't joke, just give me something for it," Hermione pleaded.

"Poppy? What is the situation?"

"From what Molly told me, her water broke twenty minutes ago and she has dialated to three centimeters," Poppy said.

"We can move her now. I'll need you Mrs. Weasley and Severus to piggy-back apparate Hermione to the community apparation point at St. Mungo's two minutes from now. I'll be waiting there," the doctor poured the vial of potion into Hermione's mouth, stood up and disappeared with a pop.

"Ginny, I know you have been running around, but I need you to do one more thing. Floo to the Grangers and get them, Hermione needs her mother, now go," Molly said. Ginny ran off again.

"Ready love?" Severus asked stroking the top of her head and kissed her forehead. It was hard for him to keep calm. His sweetheart was in alot of pain and there was nothing he could do for her.

"Yes, just hurry, I'm not havingEmma in the loo," Hermione whimpered. They disappeard with a loud pop.

Seconds later, a stretcher, the doctor and a nurse was awaiting the three. Upon arrival, Hermione was lifted to the stretcher and rushed to a delivery room. She was changed into a hospital gown and given some pain medication. Severus was in the delivery room holding her hand and soothing her. The doctor had her legs in the stirrups and was examining her.

"Okay Hermione, I need you to listen to me. Soon I will need you to bear down and start pushing. I gave you some potion for the pain, but you will still feel pressure. Do you understand? It will be hard, but you must do what I say," the doctor said.

Hermione nodded and looked wearily to Severus.

"I'm so tired Sev, I feel like I'm being torn in half," Hermione said.

"You're doing so good, my brave little Gryffindor," Severus said kissing her forehead.

The nurse came into the room. "Doctor, the mother is here and is wondering if she can come in," the nurse asked.

"It's up to Hermione," the doctor said.

"Yes, she can come in," Hermione gasped. "Are you sure you gave me enough fucking pain potion?"

"It will take the edge off the contractions," the doctor said with calm amusement. Even the most mild-mannered, sweetest of women could become screeching foul-mouthed banshees when giving birth. Hermione was no exception. He was used to irate women giving birth. He imagined how irate he would be if he had to push something the size of a watermelon out of an opening that was the size of a lemon.

"Oh no, not again," Hermione winced as she tried to curl up, but her feet were in the stirrups.

The doors opened and Mrs. Granger rushed in to Hermione's side.

"Hermione honey, Mum's here," she cooed. "Dad's outside."

"Mum, it hurts so bad," she said to Diane with sad eyes as a tear fell.

"I know, I know, but when you are holding Emma, you won't even remember the pain," Diane assured.

Hermione arched her back and grimaced in pain as another contraction hit.

"Now Hermione, I need you to bear down and push while I count to ten, ready?"

"I don't know," Hermione whimpered then groaned as another pain hit.

"Hermione you must, we will help you," Severus encouraged.

Severus held her hand and put the other hand between her shoulders to help her push as the doctor counted.

"Okay, relax Hermione," the doctor instructed. She was breathing heavily and was crying.

"Let's push again, now Hermione."

She grunted and screamed when the doctor announced that the head was crowning. Severus leaned forward to see.

"Hermione, don't stop, her head is coming out, just a bit more," Severus encouraged.

"Good Hermione, keep going, the shoulders are out!" the doctor announced.

Severus was breathing just as hard as Hermione when he leaned forward again to see the rest of the birth. He wanted to see his daughter born.

"Almost there, keep pushing Hermione, her hips are out, okay relax she's out."

Severus was breathless as he first laid eyes on their daughter. The baby kicked in the air then wailed loudly. There was a cheer from outside. At the wail, Severus cried happily for the first time in his life. Mrs. Granger was crying and hugging and congratulating Hermione who was smiling and shivering. The doctor held the baby up so Hermione could see her.

"May I present Emma Diane Snape," the doctor stated.

"She's perfect," Hermione whispered.

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Granger declared.

"Severus, would you care to cut the cord?"

After Emma was cleaned off, given a check of her vitals and wrapped in a pale pink blanket, she was presented to Severus. She opened her eyes and looked at Severus. His heart stopped. She had eyes just like Hermione.

Severus brought Emma to Hermione, who was sitting up. She reached for her and cradled her, nuzzling her nose to nose. Hermione looked up to Severus and said softly,

"Look what we made."

Severus knew that he would remember that moment, the vision of the two, until the day he died. The nurse came back into the room.

"There is a crowd of people outside waiting for some news," the nurse said smiling.

"Severus, go tell them. Ginny has probably peed in her pants already, and I need to feed Emma," Hermione said.

Severus kissed Hermione then Emma on the top of her head. He and the doctor strode through the doors to a waiting crowd while Severus wiped his eyes. Severus took a deep breath and said,

"I'm proud to announce the birth of Emma Diane Snape, August fifth, ten pounds three ounces at 12:03 pm. Mother and baby are doing fine."

The crowd cheered. "Mr. Granger, you may go in." Henry wasted no time and they heard Hermione say, "Dad, I did it!"

Severus went back in as Hermione was nursing Emma. Mr. And Mrs. Granger left the room to give the little family some privacy. Severus' heart melted once more at the sight of Hermione nursing Emma. Hermione looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Look Sev, I'm feeding her," Hermione said gently, running her fingertips over Emma's soft hair.

"I see," Severus said.

Hermione held out her hand and he took it. "I love you Severus, thank you for this."

The doctor appeared and held out two vials for Hermione to take. "One is for pain and to help you sleep, you need it. The other one is a blood-replenishment potion that I would like you to take."

Hermione drank the vials and handed the baby to Severus.

"Damn, these work quick," Hermione said as she closed her eyes. In another minute, she was snoring softly. The nurse opened the doors, the crowd parted and the sleeping Hermione was wheeled past them towards the maternity suites.

"A ten pound baby, that must have been hard on her," Molly said looking on Hermione as she rolled by.

Severus followed cradling Emma. The crowd "oohed" and "ahhed" at the sight of her as they gathered around a proudly grinning Severus.

"Hey! She looks just like Mione!" Ron exclaimed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Thursdy August 12th**_

A week later Hermione ate a large bowl of oatmeal as she nursed Emma at four a.m. Severus chuckled at the sight as he sat down as well.

"Ahhh, are my ladies enjoying breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Sev, you didn't have to get up, it's four in the morning," Hermione said. "She will go right back to sleep when she's done, and so will I."

Although tired, Hermione looked content. She gave another tired smile as she looked down to Emma. The baby's suckling had slowed down, her eyes were shut and her little grip on Hermione's breast had lessened.

"She's almost done," Hermione said softly. She rose from the table, strolled around the dining room and gently rocked the baby, softly "shushing" until she was fully asleep. Hermione left the living room and put the baby down in her crib. Hermione sat in the rocking chair and rubbed her back, listening to the soft sounds of her breathing. Severus joined her in the room and smoothed the soft hair on Emma's head.

"She looks just like her mother," Severus said softly. T_hank the gods_! Severus thought.

Severus brought Hermione to her feet and they held hands entering their bedroom. Hermione removed her robe and sank into bed. As she was a bit self-conscious about the weight she put on, she wore a tank top and silk sleeping pants. She snuggled close to Severus and kissed his cheek, then settled back.

"Wait," Severus purred. He embraced her, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"It's been too long since I've kissed you like that," Severus said.

"It's been too long for a few things," Hermione whispered. She ran circles on his chest with her fingertips and ran her leg up his thigh.

"Touch me Severus," Hermione said.

"Isn't it too soon?" Severus asked running his hands through her hair, eliciting a small groan from her.

"Yes, _for that_, but touching me wouldn't hurt," Hermione said.

"As you wish," Severus said running his fingertips down her sides and massaging her ass. He kissed and suckled on her neck as his hand moved between her thighs. She gasped.

"It's been too long," Severus said chuckling at her gasp.

She stroked his erection. "So I see," Hermione laughed.

He massaged her outer folds as she squeezed and stroked him. When he parted her and started rubbing her clit, she hissed and arched her back.

"I've missed this," Hermione murmured nuzzling his neck, stroking him harder. Severus' hips bucked and he gasped, and she felt him come on her thigh.

"I see you've missed it too," she giggled.

"Sorry dear," Severus grunted.

"Quite alll r-r-right, glad I could hee..ll.ph," Hermione started as Severus massaged her clit faster and harder. She grinded her hips against him and her nails raked his chest.

"So close," she gasped. She bucked suddenly then moaned and cried out, grasping and squeezing his shoulders as the orgasm worked through her. She was panting slightly and said,

"Thank you, I needed that," Hermione whispered.

The birth of Emma seemed to be the push that the other couples of our tale needed. When Emma was two weeks old, Ginny and Draco came to visit. Hermione had just gotten the door open when she was practically tackled by Ginny.

"Mione! Look! He asked!" Ginny squealed, holding her left hand up.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she hugged Ginny back,

"Omigosh, Ginny that's fabulous! I'm so happy for you two! Sev, come quick!" Hermione called.

"Mione, I thought I did last night," Severus laughed then stopped as he came to the living room.

He saw the three supressing their laughter, and said,

"My apologies. I was in the loo and did not kow we had visitors or I would not have said anything like that," Severus said.

"Oh Sev they don't care, look!" Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and holding it up. Severus shook Draco's hand.

"Congratulations, I know you two will be happy," Severus said.

"Thank you sir, that means alot," Draco said.

"When's the big day?" Hermione asked.

"Next Saturday, August twenty-first," Ginny replied.

"That soon? And you were commenting on my quick marriage!" Hermione teased.

Ginny put her arm around Draco's waist. "Well, now I know how you felt and I want to do it as soon as possible," Ginny declared.

"What did your mum think? Wait, let me imagine it," Hermione mused.

"We haven't told her yet, we came here first," Draco said.

"Well then, we have to be there when you tell her, I can't wait to see, are you going there now?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"Just give us five minutes. Sev, would you please get Emma's bag ready and I'll get her ready," Hermione said.

"I'll help you Herms," Ginny said.

They went into Emma's room and found her awake. She was curled up sucking her thumb.

"Oh how cute, she's two weeks old today isn't she?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded as she carefully picked the baby up. She kissed her little forehead, lightly rubbed the top of her head and nuzzled with her nose to nose. Hermione felt her bottom. She needed a new nappy. Hermione put her on the changing table and undid the bottom of her one-sie. At that, Emma woke up and gurgled.

"That's right, mummy's getting precious a new nappy," she cooed at the baby.

"Gin, could you hand me the powder over there on the table?" Hermione asked. Hermione powdered Emma's bottom and put a new nappy on her.

"Now we're ready to go, aren't we Emma," Hermione said.

"All ready?" Severus asked coming into the room with a diaper bag.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what happens at he burrow," Hermione grinned.

Draco and Ginny floo-ed to the burrow ahead of time to warn Molly of the Snape's coming. They apparated there a few minutes later. Ginny cleared her throat then grinned to Draco and squeezed his hand.

"Mum I, we, have something to tell you," Ginny said.

"Yes, what is it?" Molly said wiping a plate.

"Draco asked me to marry him this morning," Ginny said. Everyone held their breath.

"That's nice dear," Molly said absently then stopped.

"What?" she asked dropping the dish. "He asked you? Oh my goodness, Ginny!" Molly hooted and rushed to Ginny, tears streaming already. She turned to Draco then pulled him in for a hug.

"My dear brave boy, you are going to have your hands full," Molly said.

"Now, when is-" Molly started but was cut off by a cry from a hungry Emma.

"Excuse me, but she's hungry," Hermione said reaching into the bag for a cloth and blanket.

Hermione sat in a rocking chair in the corner, covered her upper half with the blanket and set Emma to nursing under it. She didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable with a boob hanging out. She sighed as Emma nursed vigorously.

"Ginny, when is the happy day?" Molly asked.

"Um, next Saturday," Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley! You gave only a week's notice!" Molly exclaimed hopping up from the table.

"Mum, I don't want a huge affair," Ginny said. "Except I want a dress, not a robe."

"Where will it be held?" Molly asked.

"There is a rather large solarium at Malfoy Manor," Draco said.

"Mum, it's the perfect place," Ginny said.

"Fine dear, we have a week, let's get started," Molly said.

Hermione had finished feeding Emma then handed her off to Severus.

"What can I do to help?" Hermione said. "I have to go to work for a bit tomorrow though. I have two months leave on the condition that I do some work from home and give a presentation of my work every Friday at our department meeting," Hermione explained.

"Draco, you and I can go to your manor and start the plans. Ginny, you and Hermione can stay here and start the invitations," Molly said. "Oh, and owl your father with the news if you would."

Draco and Molly left. Severus talked softly to Emma while Ginny said to Hermione,

"You know Herms, you really look good in lavender," Ginny mused.

"Sev says that," Hermione said while writing.

"As my maid of honor, you should have a smashing gown," Ginny grinned.

"You want me? I thought Kelly would have that honor," Hermione asked.

"Don't be silly, Herms, you are my best friend, and you are always my first choice. I'm asking Kelly and Luna to be my bridesmaids. We need to owl them," Ginny said.

"Gin, I need your camera," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded her head in the direction of her husband and baby. They heard gurgling and looked to Severus and Emma. Seveus was talking softly to Emma, who had her little fist wrapped around one of his fingers. Severus chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Ginny came back with a camera and Hermione snapped a picture. Severus looked up in surprise.

"I couldn't help myself Sev," Hermione said.

After an hour, Molly and Draco returned.

"You two have picked a beautiful place for the wedding," Molly gushed.

"The invite list is finished, Mum," Ginny said.

Arthur floo-ed in. He went to Ginny and hugged her.

"Congratulations sweetie, my girl getting married," Arthur said. He shook Draco's hand. "You are going to have your hands full young man," Arthur said.

"Hey! Mum said the same thing!" Ginny said.

Over the course of the next week, preparations were made.Gowns were fitted, flowers ordered, invitations sent, a mountain of a cake ordered. Thursday before the wedding, the bachelorette and bachelor parties were held. Severus declined his invitation, content to be at homw with Emma, but thought Hermione should let off a little steam and have some fun. After midnight, Severus answered the door, finding a group of boisterous, laughing young women hugging Hermione good night. Hermione came in giggling, accepting the sobriety potion from Severus.

"Party pooper," Hermione demurely pouted.

"Emma just woke up," Severus said.

"What of the milk I pumped?" Hermione said heading to Emma's room.

"She has consumed it all," Severus said.

"My goodness," Hermione said to Emma, taking her out of the crib. "Was precious hungry? Well mummy's back," she settled into the chair, offering herself to Emma who vigorously suckled on Hermione.

"Sev, go to bed, I'll be there soon," Hermione said.

The next morning was the wedding rehearsal, and Hermione's presentation at work in the afternoon. In the solarium at Malfoy Manner, Connie, Harry's girlfriend was designated to hold Emma, as Hermione and Severus were the maid of honor and best man. At the wedding, the Grangers would assume Emma duty. Connie fell in love with the baby and marveled at how she was the exact replica of Hermione. The rehearsal dinner was also at Malfoy Manor, and the antics of some of the previous night's parties were rehashed. Severus overheard the last of a conversation that erupted in laughter from the females:

"In fairness, I didn't get that drunk," Hermione said.

"--yeah, and I won the bet!" Kelly said.

"Make fun now, but you'll get your turn," Hermione warned with a smile.

_I'll ask later_. Severus thought as he held Emma upright on his chest, her head on his shoulder. He heard a tiny cough then felt warmth on his shoulder. He sighed at the gift of spit-up yet again.

The wedding was to be held at noon, as old magic rumors put it, the best time for a magical wedding. Ginny, Hermione, Kelly and Luna were in a den next to the solarium waiting for the music to start. Ginny was pacing and kept looking to the clock on the wall.

"Gin, I seem to remember a certain maid of honor mentioning a certain bride going batty," Hermione quipped. Ginny rolled her eyes.

The door opened and Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"Ready Ginny?" Arthur said gently.

"Yes Dad," Ginny replied nodding emphatically.

The other attendants were waiting outside. The males wore robes (Malfoy tradition demanded it) and the females wore gowns. Ginny's dress was a shade of ivory and the other dresses were a pale lavender. Some prepatory music started.

"That's the cue," the two ushers said opening the doors.

George led Molly down the aisle to the mother of the bride seat, Harry led Luna to the platform, Ron walked with Kelly. Severus and Hermione waited for their cue.

Severus leaned to Hermione and whispered,

"This is Ginerva's big day, but I get to walk the most beautiful woman down the aisle," he purred. "And by the way, what was this bet Miss Freemantle won?"

Hermione blushed. "They made a bet on my bust size," Hermione muttered pointing to her chest. "And this dress doesn't hide them well either."

"Looks good from here," Severus said, looking down at the very ample cleavage as the doors opened.

Severus and Hermione sauntered down the aisle to the platform, Hermione giving Draco an encouraging smile and wink as she took her place. She saw Emma in the arms of her mother and smiled. Severus patted Draco's shoulder as he took his place. As a large grandfather clock chimed noon, the wedding march started. The doors opened, and a proud Arthur strolled through the doors with Ginny on his arm, a look on her face that no one had seen on her before. Hermione knew the look- it was the look that no one else was in that room but Draco. Molly was weeping, and Arthur wiped his eyes as he presented Ginny to Draco. Draco gasped "sweet merlin" as he looked on his bride, she looked like a long red-haired princess approaching the altar.

"Will the bride and groom clasp hands?" said Albus Dumbledore as the ceremony started. He had happily accepted the request of the two to perform the ceremony. Ginny and Draco had loved Hermione and Severus' vows, so they decided to have theirs in the same fashion. Severus and Hermione gazed at each other, remembering their own wedding. When Draco placed the ring on Ginny's hand, Hermione felt tears fall down her face as she heard Molly sniffling. And when she heard "Draco, you may kiss your bride" she was the first one to start clapping. This reception lasted longer than the Snape's, and was held also in the solarium. Severus tapped his glass of wine and rose to make his best man speech, then let Hermione make her speech.

"Gin, I will keep this short as I know you two have some beautiful Hawaiian beaches to enjoy shortly. I want to congratulate you and Draco on this, the happiest day of your lives. Remember how you feel right now, and keep it with the rest of your life. You're my best friend Gin, and I could not be more happier for you. Treasure every minute you have together, and make sure that he hears 'I love you' every day before you leave the manor. Everyone raise your glasses for Ginny and Draco."

Hours later, Draco and Ginny finally left for their week-long honeymoon. Hermione and Severus waited for Ginny and Draco to leave before they made their goodbyes. Emma went home with Hermione's parents, they had a night to themselves. Hermione decided it was time to renew their sex lives. She knew her body and felt she was more than ready. As for Severus, he seemed to have a perpetual erection, so he was more than ready. Apparating back home, their clothes were already halfway off by the time they got to the bedroom. Hermione- eager, willing and impatient in her current lust-filled state pushed Severus onto the bed. Severus let her have her way with him. He loved her like this, frantic almost in her lust. She kissed him all over, whispered loving but naughty things to him them moved to lavish his cock with her mouth. Hermione brought him to the tortured edge of orgasm then stopped. Severus was breathing heavily and aching with need when she laid down on the bed. She didn't need to say a word as Severus moved quickly to the bed and plunged into her in a single movement. She wrapped her legs around him, and brought her hips to meet his thrusts. He became more aroused as he marveled at her passion for him, the motions she went through to please him, her moans of joy as she savored each and every thrust. Hermione could tell he was about to come when he took hold of her hips started plunging in deeper.

"Harder, I need more of you," she gasped. At that, Severus obliged then came with a shout, Hermione following seconds later.

"I missed this," Hermione whispered. "We're so good at this."

Severus merely "hmmhmmed' as he nuzzled her neck, stroked her hair, and massaged her breasts.

"Ooops," he chuckled as he looked at milk on his hand that he had massaged out. He licked his hand.

"Hmm, can't quite place the taste," he quipped.

"I love you Sev," Hermione said softly.

Severus pulled her close to him, spooning her and they listened to each other's breathing until they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**September 19th**_

A week after their honeymoon, no one was surprised when Ginny announced that she was pregnant. They, meaning Hermione and Severus plus Emma, Harry and Connie, Ron and Kelly, Ginny and Draco were at Wandwavers celebrating Hermione's 21st birthday. Hermione looked to an absolutely in-love-with-his-wife Draco, who beamed with pride as she announced her news.

"That didn't take long," Hermione said under her breath to Severus, who was resting Emma's head on his shoulder.

Emma had become more animated and noisy at six weeks of age. She was an expressive baby and grabbed at anything that came her way, which was usually someone's hair. She was a beautiful, funny baby already and everyone loved her, but no one more than her parents. As there was a few weeks left of her leave, she was concerned that they had not found a suitable nanny for her. This kept Hermione up many nights as she watched the baby sleep. These thoughts ran through her head as she looked to a silently scheming Harry and Ron. They were up to something, she could tell. After all, she did know them better than anyone else. The two nodded their heads and cleared their throats. Severus noticed also noticed they were up to something.

"What are they up to?" Severus said under his breath. Hermione shrugged.

"Kelly?" Ron asked.

"Connie?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" they answered in twin fashion, just like George and Fred did.

Harry and Ron got up, got down a knee next to their girlfriends and asked at the same time, "Will you marry me?"

You could have heard a pin drop through the surprised silence of the group. Everyone looked to the shocked targets of betrothal and held their breath. The silence was broken when Kelly tackled a blushing Ron with a hug and kiss and said yes. He slipped a ring on her finger. Connie had knelt next to Harry and was nodding yes and kissed him too.

_Smooth you two, very smooth_! Hermione thought as she looked at Harry and Ron. She dabbed her eyes with a napkin and winked at Harry and Ron when they looked her way. Herrmione got up and hugged Harry and Ron, congratulating them. Kelly and Connie were not jealous in the least, they knew how important Hermione was in Harry and Ron's life. Especially Kelly, knowing how Hermione had saved his life. Hermione hugged the two fiancees as well, telling them to take good care of "her boys."

As the party was wrapping up, her birthday presents gathered and last of the cake distributed, the little Snape family left for home.

"Well what a night!" Hermione said changing Emma's nappy. Emma yawned and Hermione chuckled.

"Mummy's precious is tired huh," Hermione said softly. She sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and nursed Emma till they both fell alseep. Severus came into the baby's room to find Emma asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione's head was tipped over and she was snoring softly. Severus carefully took the sleeping baby from her and put her in the crib. Giving Emma a kiss in the forehead, he rubbed Hermione's back until she stirred.

"Did I fall asleep?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

"Yes you did," Severus answered getting her to her feet.

In their bedroom, Severus and Hermione sat down on the bed. He was dressed in black silk sleep pants and her in her tank top and boxers. He summoned a wrapped box and handed it to her.

"I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone, since I am the only one that will be seeing it," Severus said.

Hermione opened the box to find a beautiful, left-nothing-to-the-imagination black silk nightie that matched the pants Severus had on.

"It's time you got out of that outfit," Severus said.

"It's pretty," Hermione said turning it this way and that. "It shimmers."

"Well put it on," Severus said.

She hopped to the bathroom to put it on. "I want to make an entrance," she said closing the door.

A few minutes later, she merged from the bathroom. Severus froze and swallowed. She was a vision: she had lost most of the weight from pregnancy (although you couldn't convince her of that!) and still retained the full ample breasts. Motherhood had done her body good. Her bright smile and happy glow relected her happiness.

"Like what you see?" she asked turning around.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, why don't you show me." she stated demurely.

He rose from the bed and, dropped his pants, backed her against the wall and leaned on it, his hands resting on the wall on both sides of her head.

He lowered his head to breathe in the scent of her hair and she pulled his hips closer, grinding herself against him. She grabbed his ass and massaged it while he ran his hands through her hair, sucking and nipping her neck. Off came her new nightie. She kissed and ran her nails over his chest when he started massaging her breasts.

"So good," Hermione gasped.

"Mine," Severus muttered.

"Take me," she whispered. He needed no more encouragement. He took hold of her buttocks, lifted her up, she wrapping her legs around his waist and lowered herself onto him. She moaned with need. He thrust with a grunt and shivered when he was fully in.

"Sev, let yourself go, fuck me," Hermione said waving the bedroom door shut.

Severus blushed at this sudden total lack of inhibition from Hermione. They had never done it this way before, and it was obvious she was loving it. So he obliged her request and lost himself to the feeling of thrusting in and out of her. He took hold of her hips and brought her back down on him hard and deep, causing her to gasp and moan loudly and causing her to shout "YESYESDONTSTOP!" She gripped his shoulders and put her head back, her climax building up. Through all this, Severus was panting and moaning with pleasure, bucking his hips, eyes scrunched shut. He could die happy right now! He looked up as Hermione was coming, and she was looking straight at him as she rode the orgasm out with a squeal and a happy gasp. He could stand it no longer and felt his climax explode and he pounded into her up a few more fast times, milking out the feeling as long as he could. He stopped, still holding her up and laid his forehead on her chest.

"Sweet merlin, Hermione..." he gasped between breaths.

"Mmmhmmm," she said kissing the top of his head. "So good."

He put her down, pulled back the covers on the bed and beckoned her under. They said nothing as they cuddled together. Clearly this element of their life had taken a new, exiting twist that they looked forward to exploring. He felt privileged and extremely lucky that he was the one to see Hermione like this, to be on the receiving end when her passion took over.

_**Saturday October 1st**_

Hermione and Hermione were eating lunch that afternoon when the wards signaled a visitor. Severus waved his wand and caused the door to be transparent, but only to him. Ginny, Draco and Molly Weasley were there. He opened the door.

"Good afternoon, what brings you by?" Severus said. He stepped aside and waved them in.

Hermione walked in the room holding Emma. "Hi there, Ginny how are you feeling?" Hermione asked. Judging from how Ginny looked, she said,

"Morning sickness huh," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and ran for the loo.

"She's been doing that all morning," Draco said following her.

"I suppose you wonder what brings us by, I'll tell you when Ginny returns," Molly said.

"Hermione, may I?" Molly said gesturing to Emma.

"Of course," Hermione said handing the baby to Molly. Emma was not one of those shy fussy babies who only takes to one or two people. Emma loved everyone. She gurgled and grabbed at Molly's glasses hanging around her neck. Molly cuddled and tickled her. Ginny emerged from the loo and joined them.

"Alright dear?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded.

"The reason I'm here is a business idea that involves all here, I hope. She handed the group a parchment labeled "Little Wizards and Witches Day Care."

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"It's a proposal I'm making to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, I understand that you have not found a nanny as of yet?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I love my job, but it doesn't compare to the love I have for Emma. I would hate to not go back, but I won't if we can't find a suitable nanny."

"Ginny will be facing the same thing too," Molly said.

"Myself and some other like-minded ladies who now have empty nests have an idea to start a daycare for employees of the ministry. That would be you Hermione, and my Ginny in about eight months, not to mention the untold number of talented witches who have given up working to stay home. What about Connie and Kelly? A day care site, on premises, would be perfect. You bring them in with you, are able to spend lunch with them, then take them home. I'll be doing what I love to do and will be able to leave and come home with Arthur everyday. So you see that this is a win-win sitution for everyone. Hermione, if you are willing, what I need is a recommendation from you to get the process going. Emma will be my first "client" if you will. Hermione, Severus, what do you think?"

"It is rather a ingenius idea," Severus commented.

Hermione was elated. "That's one of the best ideas I've ever heard! I can think of no one better to care for her than you! Well, maybe my mum..anyway, when do you make your presentation?"

"First thing in the morning," Molly said.

"I'll get to writing that recommendation right now!" Hermione jumped up and hopped down the basement.

The next morning, Molly marched proudly from a conference room at the ministry. Hermione was waiting on a bench in the corridor.

"They accepted my proposal! I can start preparing the day care today!" Molly exclaimed. She was jumping for joy inside. After Ginny left home, Molly wondered what in the world she was going to do. Now she had a purpose once more, she was needed and wanted. Molly had no idea how relieved Hermione was, she could go back to work now, which was in six days. Emma would be in the best of hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Monday November 7**_

Hermione was whistling when she donned her pretty department robe in front of the mirror. She walked into Emma's room to prepare her to go. She leaned against the crib and looked at Emma saying,

"Good morning, mummy's precious. Guess what? I'm going back to work today, and you're coming with me. Nana Weasley has just the place for you!" Hermione said picking the baby up and cuddling her. Emma reflected Hermione's good mood by kicking her legs and waving her arms.

"And back to the dungeons I go," Severus declared from the doorway. "Kiss me woman, before you leave," Severus said seeing Hermione put Emma in her stroller.

"Certainly," Hermione said. They lost themselves to each others mouths until the sound of cooing and gurgling was heard.

"Ahh yes, I love the sounds my ladies make," Severus quipped scratching his goateed chin. "Please take care love, enjoy the day," Severus said.

"I will! Have fun with the dunderheads!" Hermione called out as she apparated with the stroller. Severus stepped through the floo and arrived at his former private chambers. It was time to go to breakfast. When he strolled through the side staff door, he was startled by an eruption of clapping and the shouts of,

"Congratulations Professor!" from the student body and staff.

"Many thanks," Severeus said taking a seat and a cup of coffee. "Dunderheads," he mumbled under his breath.

When Hermione had dropped Emma off at day care, she went to her department. Her return was greeted warmly with hugs and smiles.

"I have my lab partner back," Tim said.

"Any progress on that potion base?" Hermione asked. And on that note, everyone got to work. Hermione was surprised hours later to see that it was lunctime. She got a boxed lunch from the cafeteria and went to the day care. Three other witches were at a table eating. So far, Emma was the only baby there.

"Don't worry dear, we are slated to meet five clients today," Molly said. She was feeding Emma a bottle of breastmilk Hermione had pumped.

"Would you like me to feed her?" Hermione asked.

"No no dear, you eat. I love holding a baby again," Molly said. The week flew by and Hermione and Tim stammered in exitement Friday morning when they made a breakthrough on the protection potion base that eluded everyone for years. They triple-checked their findings and were bursting at the seams to announce the discovery at the department meeting.

At the meeting, Tim and Hermione were tapping their feet and grinning at each other until it was their turn. When it was, Tim said, "Hermione, you have the honors."

Hermione stood, held up a file and a vial of clear potion. "We did it. The base is a success," she stated.

Matthias stood up. "Hermione, are you sure?"

"Positive, here check for yourself."

Matthias stood, read the file then manipulated the potion in the vial. He looked to everyone then nodded. The group erupted in cheers and hoots. Some, like Hermione, were hopping up and down in celebration. At that point, Severus was looking through the door window, holding Emma, baffled at the sight before him.

_A potions party_? Severus wondered. He saw all fifteen department members laughing, clapping each other on the shoulders, cheering and looking like there was a party on. He had to see what was going on, so he walked through the doors to the happy group.

"Sev! Guess what?" she asked kissing him then taking Emma. "We did it! The potion base is a success!" she exclaimed. "Come and meet everyone!"

When the work day was over, the Snapes left the ministry and apparated back home.

"I hate to rain on your parade love, but Albus said there is an order meeting tonight," Severus said.

"Oh," she said with a sigh.

"I already contacted your parents and they would be happy to watch Emma while we attend," Severus assured her.

At just before seven p.m., Hermione tearfully said goodbye to Emma and the couple apparated back home.

"We have a little time before the meeting," Hermione said. "I need some cheering up," she suggested.

"And what can I do to cheer you up my dear?" Severus said unbuttoning her shirt.

Hermione did not answer but pushed him back onto the couch. She straddled him, kissed him then started suckling his neck. She unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down on his hips and stroked his hardening erection. He tore her shirt off, a button tagging him in the eye. She kissed the eye and lowered herself on to him. She groaned as she rode him slow and deep. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Severus massaged her breasts and let Hermione work her magic, marveling at the sight of her losing herself. She leaned forward and grasped his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulders and impaled herself harder and faster repeatedly on him. Severus took hold of her hips and bucked up as he came with shout and shuddered and gasped as Hermione's orgasm over took her and she cried out as well and rode the climax out. They panted for a few minutes until Hermione looked at the clock and complained,

"Do we have to go?"

At the Order meeting, the proceedings of the last meeting were reviewed and a mission was announced. Severus and Hermione looked at each other.

"Miss Snape, Miss Malfoy, could you come here for a moment please?" Albus asked. He took the women into a small room adjoining the dining room. Severus, two aurors there and Tonks were called by Minerva to get their part of the mission.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ginny emerged from the room. Severus overheard Hermione say, "--I'll go as a blonde. And don't worry, you will have the cape."

For the safety of memebrs and mission secrecy, no one was told of each other's missions. They simply left for them. Hermione went back to Severus and kissed him.

"What do think of me as a blonde?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"What?" Severus asked.

"You'll see. Be careful tonight, I love you," she said kissing him again. Draco was heard talking.

"Ginny, I don't like this, not at all." Draco declared.

"Draco, I'm not going to be in any action, if there even is any. I'll just be standing watch with Harry's invisibilty cape. I'll be careful, I promise," she said kissing him.

Two hours later, after chasing a wily deatheater around Britain, the group of Severus, two aurors known as "Brown" and "Timmons" and Tonks were crouching behind a short stone wall at the end of a small town.

"He should be here," Tonks whispered pointing to the two-story house. It looked somewhat run-down and and an occasional rowdy voice was heard.

"And what is here exactly?" Severus asked waving at the building.

"That, dear cousin, is a house of ill repute," Tonks said.

"A brothel? We've been chasing a deatheater for hours all over Britain to end up at a brothel?" Severus asked wryly.

Tonks transformed herself into a seedy looking prostitute and the aurors donned heavily tattered hooded robes. They handed Severus one.

"Keep your hood over your face as much as you can and keep your eyes and ears open," Tonks admonished. Severus rolled his eyes. How long had he done this?

The four entered the house. Some prostitutes were lounging around tables, some were at the bar and one of them started playing an old battered piano in the corner, badly in need of tuning.

"Whiskey," Severus growled to the barkeep who plopped down a dirty glass in front of him. He tossed a galleon on the bar. He heard a familiar tune from the piano and turned his head towards the sound. Peeking out from under the hood, he looked to the hooker. She had long blond hair, a skimpy red dress, too much lipstick but when he got to the eyes, he stopped breathing.

_It cannot be_! he thought incredulously.

The hooker looked at him and winked.

Hermione! In the name of all the.. /i Severus screamed to himself.

The "hooker" next to him put her hand on his arm. "She know's what she's doing Severus," Tonks said under her breath.

Severus left the bar and took a seat at a table where he could keep an eye out for the one they had been chasing and Hermione. She was playing the hooker part well. She flirted, winked and made suggestive gestures to the males in the room. Severus scowled when one of the men approached Hermione, tipped his hat and asked her a question.

"Honey, that ain't enough money," Hermione cackled demurely. The crowd laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Another hooded man walked in sat with his back to Severus. He sat for a minute, ordered a drink and looked at Hermione. He went to the piano, removed the hood to reveal the face of Henry Caulfield. Hermione faltered a bit on a chord she was playing then stopped when he got to the piano.

_Calm yourself Hermione, it's almost over. He's the one we've been after._ Severus thought, wishing Hermione could hear his thoughts. As if she could, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Henry Caulfield said something and Hermione got up from the piano and the two went upstairs. Severus thought he saw a distortion in the air behind Hermione and Henry, and it occurred to him that it was someone under an invisiblity cloak. After ten minutes, Severus could wait no more.

Tonks the hooker sat down at the table and said softly, "We're about to move."

Severus and Tonks heard banging and yelling from upstairs and felt their medallions vibrate.

_HERMIONE!_ he thought desperately.

****

**_Ten minutes earlier_**

Hermione saw Severus scowling as Henry Caulfield approach the piano. She took a deep breath when he got there.

"Might I have the pleasure of your company for a while?" Henry asked politely.

"I ain't cheap hun," Hermione said. She had never felt more ridiculous in her life. Or livid at the sight of the man standing before her.

_Cleverest witch my ass! _Hermione thought wryly.

"Of course. Will ten galleons suffice?" Henry asked. Hermione heard groans of dissapointment from the other hookers.

"My room is upstairs," Hermione said demurely. She looked one last time at Severus and turned to the stairs.

"Lead the way," Henry said with a wave of his hand.

She felt someone poke her arm and knew it was Ginny there under the invisiblity cloak.

In the room, Hermione stood by the bed and Henry sneered at her then cast a locking and silencing spell on the door.

"Sir, we won't be bothered, all that aint' needed," Hermione said.

"Oh it is I think," Henry said and crossed the room in a second and put a hand around Hermione's throat and pushed her hard against the wall.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Henry snarled.

_Uh oh_. Hermione thought.

"Mrs. Snape, how many of you fools are in this fine establishment this evening?" Henry sneered loosening his grip but still pinning her against the wall.

"_Enough_, I assure you," Hermione growled, eyes glaring with hate. She kicked at him, getting him in the shin.

"Fiesty, aren't we?" Henry said. He reared back and landed a hard punch to her stomach. The room was spinning for Hermione as she tried to get her breath back. She winced as a stabbing pain shot through her side.

_Damn, there goes a rib_! she thought.

"The last time I was having fun with you, this time however," he slowly put his wand between her eyes, muttered a spell and she changed back into Hermione.

She didn't flinch or blink but kept looking straight at him. Suddenly the window flew open. Henry shut it with a wave of his wand.

"Now, where were we?" Henry said. "Afraid?"

"You wish. If you are going to do something, just shut up and do it, your insipid bantering is giving me a headache," Hermione growled.

His grip moved up to below her jawline. He whispered "diffindo" and Hermione felt her neck stinging. Henry let go and stepped back. Hermione put her hand to her throat.

_He cut my throat_! she thought before her knees gave out. She was lightheaded and was trying to press on her neck to stop the flow of blood. She felt very tired and put her head down, and drifted into unconsciousness. At that moment, Ginny appeared from under the cloak and screamed,

"EXPELLIARMUS" and Henry flew through the door, shattering it. From the hallway floor, he cast a stunning spell at Ginny as she tried to get to Hermione. It grazed Ginny's foot and she went down, dragging herself to Hermione. The aurors arrived and bound Henry, but the damage had been done. Severus and Tonks rushed into the room with wands out and Severus dropped his when he saw Hermione unconscious on the floor with her throat cut. He fell to his knees in shock. Ginny was beside her sobbing, using a sheet from the bed to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oh my God," Tonks exclaimed.

Tonks ran to her and cast a skin-closing charm on her throat to close up the gash. That action might save her life.

"Severus! Wake up! She's dying!" Tonks shouted at him. She grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.

He was startled out of his shock. He knelt by Hermione and held her hand. All four of them apparated to St. Mungo's. Seconds later, some of the staff was surpised by the sudden appearance of three people grasping the hands of an unconsious woman. There was blood everywhere. One of them was Connie, Harry's fiancee.

"OMIGOD! What happened?" she shrieked kneeling beside her. "I just saw her last week!"

"We need to get her to the trauma room, NOW!" a doctor shouted while taking her vitals. A stretcher was wheeled to her and Severus placed her on it. His medallion was barely vibrating.

_Hermione, hang on_! he thought. Ginny was still on the floor sobbing for Hermione while Connie helped her to her feet.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Albus, and Arthur arrived at the trauma doors. Ginny was covered with Hermione's blood, sitting on a bench shivering. Draco heard a whimper behind him and saw Ginny.

"Ginny! What the hell? Are you hurt? Is the baby alright!" Draco exclaimed. He cast "scourgify" on Ginny.

They heard an urgent voice from the room shout, "Keep pumping it into her, her system is shutting down!"

"Where's Mione?' Ron asked worriedly. They all looked down to their medallions that had stopped vibrating.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"We're losing her, hurry!" the doctor shouted.

Severus completely lost it at that point. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. He punched the wall then grabbed a chair and flung it down the hall. Albus and Harry were trying to restrain him. He shook lose of them snatched a rack of magazines and threw it too. Breathing heavily, he looked at them like a crazed man then slumped his shoulders, put his head down.

"I can't lose her, I won't make it," he said through a sob.

"You have Emma," Albus said gently. "And Hermione's not through yet."

Their medallions started to barely vibrate again.

"We got her back! More blood, now!" the doctor shouted.

"I was five seconds too late!" Ginny wailed.

"Gin, it's not your fault," Draco said wiping his eyes.

Severus and Albus were sitting in chairs that hd escaped his wrath. Albus was talking quietly to Severus who would occasionally nod his head. An hour later, the doctor emerged from the trauma room.

"She's in a mild coma, but she will live. I've never seen some one lose so much blood and live, remarkable," the doctor said.

He walked to Severus. "You can see her now, but try not to be alarmed at the various things you see attached to her. They are necessary at this point to keep her stable. She's in no pain. Hopefully her system will be operating on it's own soon, and we repaired her broken rib," the doctor assured him.

Severus trudged into the room where she was laying. There was a tube attached to her arm with blood replenishment potion hanging from a bag. There was a tube down her throat to help her breath. As before, her beautiful honey brown eyes were slightly open, fixed at a point on the ceiling. They had cleaned her up and you couldn't tell that anything was wrong with the exception of the bandage around her throat. Her feet twitched and her chest rose and sank suddenly. He held her hand and kissed her forehead.

_Just hours earlier, she was celebrating at work. She was feeding and playing with Emma. We made love on the sofa like there was no tomorrow. _he thought then looked up to the ceiling at the last thought. _Like there was no tomorrow. If she's not in my life, there is no tomorrow._ Severus thought. Then he felt very selfish and foolish.

There was Emma. Tomorrow lived through Emma. _What would Hermione think if she knew I was thinking this? For shame Severus. She's hanging on for you, for Emma._ Severus thought.

He heard frantic voices from outside. It was the Grangers and Molly. He gently put Hermione's hand down and went outside. Diane was holding Emma. He rushed to the baby and held her tight. The baby kicked and waved her arms as her dad cuddled her then went to a chair and sat down, talking softly to her and rocking her. That was too much for Ginny who started crying again. The doctor led the Grangers into the room to see Hermione. Diane wailed loudly. Henry Granger barged from the room marching to Albus and yelled,

"Why does this keep happening? She's only twenty one years old and has a baby for crying out loud! What is going on!" Henry snarled in Albus' face. Albus was not upset or taken back nor blinked an eye. He could certainly understand the Granger's anguish.

"If you calm yourself, I will tell you everything from the beginning," Albus said quietly. "I should have a long time ago, let's go for a walk. Mrs. Granger, you should hear this as well."

Diane had joined Severus and they were talking quietly. She got up and joined Albus and Henry and the three walked down the hall. No one knew the anguish that Albus was feeling; he blamed himself for the whole night. Yes, they had captured a top deatheater, but at what price? A precious wife and young mother was barely surviving. A half hour later, Albus returned with the Grangers.

"We know now. She does this so Emma can have a future," Henry said to Severus. Diane was still quietly surprised at what Albus had just told them.

"There's nothing more that can be done here tonight. Why don't you all go home," the doctor said. The others nodded and reluctantly walked away.

"Severus, we'll take Emma to your home and stay with her as long as you need. Stay here in case she wakes up," Diane said.

"The password for the front door is 'bookworm'," Severus told them before Albus apparated the Grangers away. He walked back into the trauma room where the nurses were preparing Hermione for the trip to the recovery ward. A few months ago when everyone saw Hermione wheeled from a room after having Emma, they again saw her wheeled from a room, this time clinging to life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

To the readers: Thank you so much! The reviews are awesome! I never thought there would be such a reaction to my humble tale. And do not worry: I do not plan to pull a Rowling and kill off any major players. Additionally, before the end of this story, (yes there will be an end) the final battle between ol' Voldy and his deathshitters and the side of light will be fought. No one will escape unscathed. Except Emma and the other babies of course. (oops, did I give something away?) Thanks again for your continued, enthusiastic reviews.

_**Monday October 12**_

Two weeks had passed and Hermione had not awakened. Severus sat with her everyday, reading to her and massaging her muscles so they would not atrophy. He had many talks with the Grangers and Dumbledore about the situation.

"Diane, I'm not sure what to do. Hermione would not want me to wallow around here," Severus said rocking Emma. He found his only joy in life now gazing at the little replica of Hermione gurgling in his arms.

"Do you have any family Severus?" Diane asked.

"I have a twin sister that I lost track of 17 years ago. That is all," Severus said. "Hermione and Emma are my family now. Albus has been a surrogate father of sorts."

"So why don't you talk to Albus?" Diane asked.

"Hmm, I guess a small part of me blames him for Hermione," Severus said.

"From what Albus told us, he and other senior members derive the missions, and the members can accept them or turn them down, Hermione chose to accept this one," Diane said. "Growing up, she was an impetous but well meaning child who never backed away from a challenge. But you probably already know that," Diane said hoping that would help.

"I will see Albus and sort this out," Severus said then left the house.

Diane got up with Emma and walked around the living room. She talked to Emma describing the pictures. Hermione decorated one wall like Henry did at home: full of pictures. Diane saw the seventh year Gryffindor house portrait that had Hermione standing between Harry and Ron with their arms around her, the funny picture of Hermione pointing and crossing her eyes at her head girl portrait. She saw the picture of Hermione when she was eight in front of the Eiffel Tower and one next to it of her in front of the leaning tower of Pisa on her honeymoon. She saw various pictures of Hermione and Severus' wedding ceremony. She smiled as she looked at the still picture of Hermione at the piano bench with an arm on the piano. Emma put her arm out to that picture. Diane finally came to a newspaper clipping that had been set in a frame. It was a picture of Severus dipping Hermione in a kiss at graduation. At the bottom of the frame was etched: **You Can't Help Who You Love**!

_**At Hogwarts**_

Severus floo-ed to Albus' office.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

"Albus, how long have you known me? Have I ever liked those things?" Severus waved to the bowl.

"I see your point," Albus said. "Now what do I owe this visit?"

"I have talked to Diane Granger and now I need to talk to you," Severus said.

"You blame me for what happened to Hemione?" Albus said.

"Not anymore," Severus said.

"I should not even have mentioned that aspect of the mission, we could have found another way, pesky thing hindsight is," Albus said. "She said she would get that man if it was the last thing she did. How prophetic," Albus mused.

"Albus, I come here today to resume teaching, Hermione would be fussing her head off at me sitting on my ass "wallowing" as she would put it," Severus said. "I'm going crazy, I need to do something."

"I agree, your classes need you," Albus said. "Very well, you can resume teaching tomorrow."

Severus nodded his head and walked to the floo.

"Thank you Severus," Albus said.

_**Monday October 19**_

A month had passed and Hermione still slept. Severus looked out to his NEWT potions class and sighed. He looked to the picture on his desk of Hermione holding Emma. In the picture, Hermione rubbed noses with Emma then looked to the camera with her most charming smile and winked. He continued grading papers listening to students murmur every now and then.

"This is meant to be an individual assignment, that means silence," Severus announced. The students obeyed, his tone left no room for question. Severus rose from his desk and walked among the students. He stopped at a student who had already wrote four parchments for this assignment, whereas most of the students were struggling with two.

"Miss Hammond, isn't that a bit excessive? There was only four questions," Severus asked wryly.

"Yes sir, a page per question," she answered. Sounds like something Hermione would say.

"Yes sir a page per question," one student behind him mocked. Miss Hammond's fists were clenched. Severus whipped around and marched to the mocking student.

"Mr. Hadley, I suggest you concentrate on that pitiful excuse of what you call an assignment and do not concern yourself with others, ten points from Slytherin for failing to abide class rules," Severus said evenly. Albus had apparently been taking liberties with the students.

The bell signaled the end of class and the students left. Mr. Hadley sneered, "Disgusting know-it-all" to Miss Hammond and left. She ignored him, stuck her chin out and left the room and muttered "moron" as she left.

He graded papers and came to Miss Hammond's. Although she had written a long paper, her ideas resembled Hermione's when she had been in class.

_What light through yonder window breaks_! Severus thought.

At lunch, he observed the students walk in. He saw Miss Hammond walk in and wink at a boy from the Hufflepuff table. She sat down, talked quietly aside to a girl next to her then fuss with two boys across from her.

It was uncanny how much Miss Hammond was like Hermione. He heard Albus chuckle.

"Amazing isn't it? How she's like Hermione?" Albus said.

"I agree," Severus said.

"She's not as bright as Hermione, but is the leading Gryffindor, and is teased by Slytherins," Minerva frowned.

"Don't worry Severus, she will come back to us," Albus said.

"I just hope it is sooner than later," Severus said quietly.

After lunch when he was lecturing his first year dunderheads, Albus came into the room.

"She's awake Severus, go to her, I'll take over," Albus said.

As when Emma was born, he rushed from the room robes billowing.

He apparated to the recovery ward and ran to the doors snatching them open. He saw a doctor, that Adam fellow and Ginny standing next to her bed. They saw Severus rushing to the bed and stood back. He arrived at the bedside and looked at her. She slowly turned her head to him and a small weak smile greeted him.

"She can't talk yet, Professor," the doctor said. Hermione frowned. "Her vocal cords are still healing from the damage. She is almost completely rehydrated, and her blood volume is close to ninety percent restored. Her pulse and heartrate is steady and she is breathing on her own. We will do neurological tests tomorrow."

"Sir, I can't thank you enough," Severus choked, wiping back a tear before it fell. Hermione was looking at him, a tear falling freely down her cheek.

"Well, we will leave you two alone now," Kelly said and the others said.

"I'll be back later Herms," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

Severus pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He put his head down on the bed and his shoulders were shuddering. Hermione put her hand on his head. He covered her little hand with hers and looked up. His tears were freely falling and Hermione pulled on the shoulder of his shirt, beckoning him towards her. He rose and gently hugged her. She touched her lips then touched his. He smiled and gently kissed her.

"Hermione, you are like air to me, I can't breathe without you, don't ever leave me again," Severus said cupping her face. She nodded. She gestured towards a sheet of paper and pen on the table beside the bed. In the hospital they used pens and paper, as they were sometimes rushed, quill, ink and parchment took too long. He handed it to her and she started writing. She handed the tablet to him:

**_Did we get him_? **

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, nodding yes. He handed the tablet back to her. She wrote again.

_**Emma?**_

"She's at home with your mother. She's doing well, she tossed a toy from her crib the other day, our little chaser."

Hermione smiled. Then her smile faded and she wrote:

_**Parents?**_

"They were understandibly hysterical at first. Your father was a heartbeat away from taking a swing at Albus. He explained everything to them, now they're fine."

**_Explained everything_**?

"Yes, everything."

**_How are you_**?

"Missing you terribly. I tire of waking up next to your geriatric feline."

Hermione shoulders shook in laughter. She wrote again.

_**Work?**_

"Albus also felt the need to tell Mr. Longley everything, and he has granted you an indefinite leave of absence. Your potion development made Potions Monthly."

_**What day is it?**_

"Monday October 19th."

Hermione'e eyes went wide.

"Yes love, it's been a month."

_**No wonder I'm so hungry!**_

She yawned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Get some rest Mione. I'll let everyone know how you are doing and get your parents. They will be thrilled."

Hermione nodded and waved Severus her way. She pulled him down to her and they kissed softly again.

"I'll be back soon love," Severus said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

That morning, Hermione, Severus, Emma and Mrs. Granger left the hospital. Besides walking a bit slower, Hermione showed no ill effects from her injury. The cut on her neck was almost healed, but was itchy beneath the bandage. She was worried about it leaving a bad scar.

"Mione, you almost died from a slashed throat, and you're worried about a scar?" Severus asked gently. Hermione did not reply.

They apparated to the front door and Hermione sighed as she looked at the house.

"This place never looked so good," Hermione said. In the house, Hermione cuddled Emma and said,

"You never looked so good, precious," Hermione said. "And you sir, have always looked good," she said looking at Severus.

"Your father will be glad to hear you are doing well," Diane said. "Now that you are home and fine, I would like to return to my home."

"Okay mum, I'll floo there with you to see Dad," Hermione said. "I"ll be right back Sev," she said kissing him.

Severus sat on the sofa with Emma and they talked (well, Emma babbled) and was chewing on a play wand. After ten minutes, Hermione floo-ed back, sneezing from the ash and dust of the fireplace.

"Shit," she said wincing, rubbing her throat. "That hurt."

Emma gurgled and babbled at Hermione. She sat down next to Severus and the three talked and played the rest of the day. A steady stream of well wishers appeared at the house most of the day, happy at seeing Hermione up and about like she was before. Everyone that had come by had left food, so there was enough there that dinner did not have to be prepared. They enjoyed the veritable buffet and chatted as they ate.

"So Mione, when do you feel like going back to work?" Severus asked.

Emma had already been put to bed and Hermione was gathering her things for a bath.

"In a couple of days. I want to catch up with Emma. You?" Hermione asked.

"I'll return to work when you do," Severus said.

Hermione ran a bubble bath and the room was scented with her favorite fragrance of honey and roses. Severus heard her moan as she settled into the tub. Severus went to the doorway, leaned on the doorjamb and gazed at her. She slid under the water to wet her head. She smiled at Severus when she popped back up.

"Care to join me?" Hermione asked. "I'm was getting tired of being sponge bathed by nurses, all I could think about was you bathing me instead."

Severus slipped into the tub, sat back and beckoned Hermione to him. She grinned and sat between his legs, her back to his stomach and leaned back into his embrace.

"Much better," Severus said.

"Mmmhmm," she said.

Severus washed her hair, chuckling at the moans she made when he massaged her head. He lovingly washed each part of her body, placing a light kiss on each part when he was done.

She took the washcloth and said, "My turn," when he was done. So she washed his hair, smiling at the loud sigh when she massaged his head. She lovingly washed each part of his body and kissed each part upon completion, except for one last part.

"Sev, could you sit on the top of the tub?" Hermione asked softly. "I want to wash one last big part."

Severus raised an eyebrow then scooted up as she asked. Hermione grinned when she saw that he was aroused already and thought,

_This should be fun_!

She ran her hands up his thighs, put some soap on her hands and slowly lathered his balls. She really didn't realize that she had licked her lips until Severus chuckled and said,

"Mione, you look as if you have a piece of chocolate cake in front of you."

She wiggled her eyebrows and slowly stroked his pulsing cock from base to tip for a few minutes. She heard a soft moan and looked up. Severus had his head back and eyes closed. Looking at him, she kissed the tip. His eyes popped open and he said,

"Are you alright to do this?" he asked gently.

She said nothing, but stroked him harder and started sucking him. He gasped and a groan escaped him. She ran her tongue along him while massaging his balls. His hips started to move, so she enveloped him with her mouth, tasting some pre-cum that started seeping out. Back and forth she bobbed, eager to please him while working herself into arousal by just hearing the sounds he was making. She felt his hands on her shoulders stopping her. She looked at him questioningly. He pulled her up to him and buried his face between her breasts.

"Mione," he muttered.

He deftly turned around and placed her at top of the tub and returned the oral favor. When he could tell she was on the edge of orgasm, he leaned forward and asked with his eyes and she nodded. Snape took hold of her hips and slowly entered. She hissed, gasped and arched her back.

_She's so tight_! Severus thought.

_I'm so tight_! she thought.

"Show me how alive I am," she whispered.

Severus cried out as he poured all the love for Hermione into every thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was bringing with her hips to meet him. Now they both cried out and moaned passionately at this celebration of life. They were incapable of thought or speech, but content to listen to the sound of their bodies slapping together and the sounds of each other's moans. Severus hung on as long as he could, but with her writhing and groaning in pleasure below him, his orgasm exploded and he shouted out, pumping harder, surprised at how intense it was. Severus held on to her hips and seconds later, Hermione came with a shout as well, arching her back and moving her hips, gasping with pleasure as she rode her climax out.

"Thank you love," Hermione whispered.

"I love you," Severus whispered back. "You're welcome."

Hours later, Hermione was wide awake in bed listening to the sounds of Sev's steady breathing, indicating his peaceful slumber. She quietly got up from bed and went into Emma' sroom. She sat in the rocker next to the crib and put her hand on Emma's back, feeling her breathing and listening to ther sounds of her sleep. How precious everything seemed to her suddenly. How long had she been taking things for granted?

_Never again_. she thought.

She left Emma's room and went to the living room, walking around and scanning the pictures on the wall. She started crying softly so as not to wake anyone and whispered,

"Sev, I'm so sorry."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sev, you scared me."

"Sorry love. Now, what are you sorry for?"

"Everything, what I've put you through, my parents, friends. What if I had died and left Emma without a mother?" Hermione sobbed and was shaking. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm thinking of resigning from the order."

Severus was shocked for a minute then recovered. Hermione sniffled.

"I won't deny that a small part of me would be happy for you not to be harm's way. But I know you Mione, and what is called "The Golden Trio" would cease to be that without you. I haven't been summoned to a dark revel in a while, but I do know that the final confrontation will be soon, and I do not think that Potter could this without you or Weasley."

"Sev, do you really think that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"I generally do not say anything I don't mean," Severus replied.

"Thanks Sev, everything over the past year just hit me all at once I guess," Hermione said leaning into him.

"Mione, the best of us have our moments of panic or insecurity. You have been through more in your twenty-one years than most have been through in a lifetime, yet here you are as if nothing has happened, I'm proud of you."

They went back to bed, Hermione now able to sleep.

_**Monday October 26th**_

Harry and Ron's wedding announcements arrived just after lunch. Severus opened them and laughed then handed the announcement to Hermione. It read:

_You are invited to bear witness the marriages of Miss Kelly Ann Freemantle to _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and _

_Miss Constance Lynn Freemantle to _

_Harry James Potter when the couples wed in a dual ceremony on _

_Saturday November 30, 2002 at noon at the Ministry of Magic chapel._

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione said. "They attached a little note for the wedding party to meet at Wandwavers Saturday around lunchtime. Oh look! Kelly asked me to be a bridesmaid!" Hermione said. Hermione happily sent the Snape's reply and they continued eating their lunch.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**November 30th**_

Kelly and Connie stood nervously in a room in the back of the chapel, making last minute preparations.

"Is this really happening?" Kelly asked Connie.

"Yes Kell, it is," Connie said.

Ginny, as Kelly's maid of honor in a beautiful pale-blue maternity gown, hugged Kelly and assured her,

"I know how nervous you are, it's normal," Ginny said. "And you look stunning, that dolt of a brother of mine will be the proudest man in the room," she said to Kelly.

"When you walk through those doors, you will be oblivious to everything but Harry and Ron, it seemed like I floated to the altar when I saw Sev," Hermione said.

"You two really chose beautiful dress robes," Hermione said to Kelly and Connie.

"I feel so conspicuous," Ginny said quietly. Hermione unconsciously touched her neck.

"Herms, don't give that a thought. There is barely a scar, you have to be practically at your neck to see it! It just looks like you have a faint line of slightly lighter skin," Ginny assured her.

"Gin, you are only three months along and are barely showing," Kelly said. "You're pregnant, you should be proud."

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm awake! Someone loves me so much they wanna marry me, and it's Harry Potter! Of course now he's scruffy ol' Harry to me, but my parents still can't get over it," Connie said.

"Yeah, the same with Ron. One of the 'Golden Trio' my mother says. Ron hates that stuff," Kelly said.

"Just treat my best friends well, and they'll love you forever," Hermione said.

Then Mr. Freemantle opened the door.

"Ready girls?" he asked.

"Yes Dad," they answered at the same time.

They left the waiting room and took their positions. First was Albus, as Harry's best man was escorting some friend of Connie's, the maid of honor first. Then Arthur, Ron's best man, was escorting Ginny, Kelly's maid of honor second. Fred and George as groomsman were escorting the bridesmaids, Hermione and a cousin of the Freemantles. Bill and Charlie Weasley were the ushers and opened the doors as the music started. When the last attendant (Hermione) had taken her place, she winked a tearful eye at Harry and Ron. She had never seen them look so happy and handsome. The doors opened promptly at noon and the wedding march started. The door was opened and the proudest father on earth strolled down the aisle with his twin daughters, one on each arm.

"Oh my God," Harry muttered. Hermione smiled at the rapturous look on his face.

"Blimey," mumbled Ron. He was blushing as red as his hair.

The girls were stunning. They both wore shimmering white dress robes, but the similarities stopped there. Connie had hers cut a little lower in the bosom, and had her light brown hair drawn up into a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging down. Her light brown eyes had a small amount of glittery shadow on, and her cheeks had a natural blush on her cheeks upon seeing Harry on the altar. Kelly's blond hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, and her light brown eyes had just a bit of plain shadow on them, just enough to notice.

"Angel," Harry and Ron said softly at the same time. The Freemantles arrived at the altar and the wizard-minister announced:

"Who gives this women to these men?"

"Their mother and I do," Mr. Freemantle said.

He kissed the cheeks of both his daughters then took a seat next to his sniffling wife. Kelly and Connie then took their places next to Ron and Harry. Now it was Hermione's turn to bring her kerchief to her eyes. Severus looked to Hermione and smiled. To him, she would always be the most beautiful woman in any room. And today she looked it as she watched to her best friends get married. Severus then looked to Potter and Weasley. He thought back to the sorting ceremony those years back and thought,

_Who would have ever guessed things would turn out this way? _

He felt Emma tug on his hair and looked affectionately on his daughter chewing on her play wand. He marveled everyday at how much she was a replica of Hermione. He returned his attention to the ceremony.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Constance Lynn Freemantle as your wife? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked?

"This I do vow," Harry replied in a clear loud voice.

"Very well, place the ring on the third finger of heart hand of your bride," the minister said. A happy cry came from Mrs. Freemantle.

Connie repeated the same vows and placed the ring on Harry's finger. Albus' eyes were misty and he cleared his throat.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Kelly Ann Freemantle as your wife? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"This I do vow," Ron said softly. Ron placed the ring on Kelly's hand and Kelly repeated her vows. Molly Weasley was crying now too and hugging Mrs. Freemantle.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by a choke from Hermione when a ribbon was placed around the wrists of the couples. When "you may kiss your brides" was heard, tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. She was the first to applaud the newly married couple. An hour later after dozens of pictures were taken by dozens of people, it was time for the reception, which was to be held in the ministry ballroom. When everyone had finally made their way to the ballroom, two huge cakes were wheeled in. It was obvious which cake belonged to who. One was a multi-tiered cake in the shape of a lightning bolt and cake topper of a wizard wearing auror robes and a witch in medical robes. The other cake was a more traditional shaped multi-tiered cake that had a cake topper of a red-headed wizard holding a broom and a blond haired witch holding a broom. The cake cutting would wait until the speeches were made. Albus stood and the room quieted.

"I have known Harry and Ronald since they arrived at Hogwarts, and watched them grow from eleven year old boys to the fine young men that married their sweethearts today. I am as proud as any father would be on this happy day and wish them long lives and the blessing of many children!"

Dumbledore took a seat to the applause of the crowd. Arthur stood and made his speech, then the maid of honors said their speech. The new married couples cut their cakes and the attendants handed out the pieces. Hermione's official duties done, she sat at the head table looking to Severus and Emma. Servers brought plates of food to the tables and everyone dug in. When the meal was done, the dancing and socializing started. Hermione finally joined Sev and Emma at the table they were at. The first dances of the newly married couple started.

"My turn," Hermione said taking Emma from Sev. Hermione was cuddling Emma, who was yanking on Hermione's easier-to-get-to hair. Hermione removed her hair from Emma's clutches and remarked,

"Strong little thing," she quipped.

She saw Harry and Ron actually dancing! No one knew that the two had been taking lessons for this day. Ron dipped Kelly to the surprise of everyone who clapped. The music continued and Harry and Connie were still dancing, nodding and smiling at the dancing couples around them. Ron and Kelly were cuddling at the head table. Harry looked at Hermione, Severus and Emma at their table. Hermione was playing some game with Emma as Severus leaned toward Hermione and said something in her ear. Hermione laughed and kissed him, and her head was yanked sideways by Emma who again had a handful of hair. Connie saw Harry looking at them.

"Don't worry, we will be that happy," Connie said softly to him.

"I know," Harry responded.

"And you're sure you want a baby right away?" Connie teased. They both knew one thing: they wanted to start a family right away.

"Absolutely. We'll start on him or her tonight in Fiji," Harry said cupping her face and they kissed. Harry was sparing no expense on their honeymoon. He practically rented out part of the island for privacy and a cottage on the beach.

"A whole week of nothing but me and you," he said huskily to Connie.

"My kind of heaven," Connie said kissing him.

Twenty minutes later, mostly everyone was sitting drinking and eating taking a break from dancing. Some spirited music came on and Harry stood up. He gave Hermione a mischievous grin, which caused Hermione to look to Sev. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr and Mrs. Snape, would you entertain us with a tango?" Harry asked.

"I will defer that honor to Mr. Malfoy," Severus said.

"Yeah, Herms and Draco do a great tango!" Ginny piped up.

Hermione sighed, stood up still holding Emma and took a few steps with her. She stopped, rolled her eyes and went back to Severus and handed her to him. Draco went to Hermione, bowed to her and said,

"Madame, with your permission?" She nodded and held out her hand. The crowd clapped as they saw the two gracefully move throught the embraces, turns and when the dance ended with Hermione's leg wrapped around Draco's, the crowd erupted in hoots and cheers. They two were kind of famous for their tango. They bowed and returned to their spouses.

"I hope everyone was sufficiently entertained," Hermione quipped.

"I know I was," Severus said.

"The next dance is ours," Hermione said putting a hand on his chest.

The next dance was a waltz. Hermione handed Emma to Molly and Sev and Hermione took the floor with the Potters, Weasleys and a few other couples. Everyone made room for the Snapes as they waltzed their way around the dance floor. By far, they were the best dancing couple on the floor as they danced close and gazed eye to eye, smiling, never missing a beat. When the dance was over, Severus bowed slightly and kissed Hermione's hand. He put an arm around her waist and guided her back to the table.

Albus and Minerva were dancing and observed Sev and Hermione.

"Those two are are just as in love with each other this day as they were the day they were wed," Minerva remarked.

"If not more," he said as he watched Severus holding a bottle to Emma's mouth.

"As to the happy new couples, do you know where they are honeymooning?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, the Potters are going to Fiji and the Weasleys are headed to St. Barts I believe," Albus said.

After the bouquets and garters were tossed, everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

"Time to get my ladies to bed," Severus said and the Snapes dissaparated home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Saturday May 20**_

Everyone stood outside the delivery room at St. Mungo's waiting for the news of Ginny and Draco's first baby. Ginny had been in labor a long time, sixteen hours, and they were concerned. A cry was heard from Ginny, then the wail of a baby. Everyone sighed in relief and Molly was crying.

"Another grandchild!" she cried. Ten minutes later, Draco came through the doors, tears in his eyes, enraptured with him and Ginny's son. Everyone gathered around to admire the baby. He had strawberry blond hair, Ginny's facial features and when he opened his eyes to fuss, he had Draco's eyes.

"Everyone, meet our son Ronald William Malfoy," Draco said proudly, smiling at Ron. "She insisted on it Ron," Draco told the stunned brother.

"Arthur, Molly, you can go in. She might be asleep though, this wore her out," Draco said. The delivery ward doors opened and the bed with the sleeping Ginny was rolled down the hall to the maternity ward. Molly and Arthur followed, Draco handing the proud grandmother little Ronald.

Hermione turned to Connie and Harry.

"Don't worry, you will be here soon enough," Hermione teased the two.

They too were expecting, in August as Kelly had conceived on their honeymoon. Harry's dream was coming true: he would have a family of his own with a woman he was crazy about, who was equally crazy about him. They could have found out whether it was a boy or girl this month, but wanted it to be surprise.

"If you see Gin, tell her I'll be by later," Hermione said to Harry then apparated back home.

She popped into the living room and heard Severus talking to Emma in the dining room. She was in a high chair, covered in food. There was also some green mush on the table and floor as well.

"Sev, what in the world?" she exclaimed.

"She looked interested in my food, so I mushed some up to see if she would like it," Severus explained.

"She is almost a year old, I guess it's alright," Hermione said laughing at Emma. "Let me get my camera."

After she took the picture, she told Severus the news.

"Gin had the baby, it was a boy and they named it Ronald William. You should have seen Ron's face, he was stunned. He has strawberry blond hair, Gin's features and Draco's eyes." Hermione said sighing. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

_Uh oh, she's got the thinking look!_

"Something on your mind my dear?" Severus asked.

"Umm, yes. I think it's high time we give Emma a brother or sister," Hermione said softly sitting in his lap.

_Never lose that directness Mione_! Severus thought.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring it up," Severus said nipping her ear.

_**June 10**_

In a ministry of magic conference room, Hermione, Matthias and the minister of magic were standing on a platform. Severus, most of the staff of Hogwarts, all of Hermione's friends and department co-workers were gathered. Hermione was about to receive her Potions Mistress certification. Matthias took the podium.

"This is indeed a wonderful day for Hermione, I'm sure. It's six months earlier than usual, but her work has been exemplary in just two and a half years. It's rare to see such diligence in someone so young, and her work reflects it. Without further ado, may I present Hermione Snape this potions masters certificate. Congratulations my dear."

He handed the scroll to Hermione who hugged Matthias. Severus was bursting with pride. The staff of Hogwarts erupted in applause and her friends cheered and clapped.

"Now this isn't the end by far, there's so much to be done, which brings me to the next part. Tim, would you bring that here please," Matthias said to Tim, Hermione's lab partner. Tim was rolling a large cart of books and parchment towards the podium.

"I feel confident enough in this research team of Snape and Brightfield to tell them this," Matthias said waving to the cart. "They have a new assignment, finding the cure for lycanthropy," Matthias concluded. The room fell silent. A photographer from The Daily Prophet snapped a picture.

Hermione and Tim looked at each other awestruck. Severus and the rest of the staff stood up slowly, as surprised as Hermione.

"And to think, from Gryffindor!" Minerva gushed.

"My goodness," Albus said.

"I agree," Severus said.

Severus looked fondly to a shocked Hermione who was looking to her scroll, then to the huge cart of material then to Tim.

"I had no idea," Tim said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Think we can do this?"

"We'll see Monday morning I guess," Hermione said.

_**June 25**_

Hermione and Severus were eating and dancing in the most elegant club in wizarding Britain for their second anniversary, called "Merlin's Conclave." There was portraits of famous wizards and witches, battles, and magical creatures. The décor was elegant and tasteful with thick carpeting and drapery around each individual booth.

"Sev, this place is beautiful," Hermione said scanning the room.

They had considered going away for a week somewhere to celebrate, but due to Hermione's new assignment, they both agreed that staying put was the best thing to do. That and the looming confrontation with Voldemort. The auror department had been getting good information from captured deatheaters and spies. Harry was taking it personally, he wanted his baby to have a Voldemort-free future and wanted the whole business over with. He trained with a vengeance.

"Let's just put it out of our minds for tonight," Severus said as they danced. "I want to celebrate two years of marriage to the most beautiful and talented witch alive."

"Sev that's so sweet, thank you," Hermione said kissing him.

After the dance, they sat back at the table sipping on some excellent wine.

"Great wine," Hermione commented.

"Excuse me, nature calls," Sev said kissing her hand then going to the loo.

Hermione looked around the room and nodded and smiled at the couples around them. Severus returned a few minutes later, and he was grinning.

"Mione, you need to pay a visit to the ladies loo, it's over there across from the men's loo," Severus nodded.

"Sev, I don't need to go," Hermione replied wondering just how much he had drank already. "Oh alright, over there you say?" she said. He nodded an she left.

When she approached the the loo door she saw a large poster in a fancy frame. Hermione's heart caught her throat when she saw it. It was that picture of her hanging from her broom, arms extended, casting that "arreste memetum" during that quidditch match at school.

_Why in the world is that picture in this place? Why is that damned picture everywhere I go_? Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder. "Can I help you madame?" the waiter asked.

She looked to the waiter and muttered, "No, I'm fine."

The waiter looked from Hermione to the portrait. "Goodness, madame that's you!" the waiter exclaimed. He gestured to a man that was approaching them.

"Madame, this is the owner of this establishment," the waiter gestured to the tuxedoed man that had joined them. The waiter explained that the object of the picture was standing there and the owner said he put it there as a testament to his old house at school.

"And here you stand," the owner gushed.

"So it seems," Hermione said evenly.

"Madame, if it's not too forward, would you sign it?" the owner said.

Hermione sighed. "Might you have a quill I can use?"

He pulled a thick quill from a back pocket. Taking down the frame, he charmed the front glass off to expose the poster. She signed her name and the owner saw the signature.

"Might I ask why you are gracing my humble establishment this evening?" he asked.

"My husband and I are celebrating our wedding anniversary," Hermione said.

The owner looked to the signature. He looked back to Hermione.

"Snape? You mean the Snape from-" the owner asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, one in the same. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to return to him. Good evening gentlemen," she said and strolled away.

Severus was watching from across the room. Hermione was blushing and talking to the waiter. After a few minutes, she signed the picture and casually walked back to the table, threw back the remainder of her wine and said into his ear huskliy,

"Can we leave now? We have another little Snape to make." He didn't have to be asked twice.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**August 10**_

The Snape family sat around the table eating breakfast. Now at just over a year old, Emma was getting more food in her mouth instead of wearing it.

"So Sev, how goes this term's new batch of dunderheads?" Hermione asked.

"Gods, don't ask. I have another Longbottom on my hands by the name of Hankins," Severus replied. "Need I ask how your work is progressing?"

Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands. Emma imitated her and did the same thing.

"Silly girl," Hermione said to her.

"Sev, we have not so much as touched a cauldron. We've barely scratched the surface on that mountain of four hundred years of research material," she said rubbing her eyes just thinking about all the reading her and Tim would do that day.

"Tim joked that we at least should put some water boiling to give ourselves the impression that we are doing something," Hermione said wryly.

Severus laughed. He knew how she felt.

"At any rate, I'm very proud that you were given one of the most ambitious projects in history, and I have confidence in you. I'm sure you will find the answer," Severus assured her.

Later after lunch, Matthias rushed into the library to find Hermione and Tim behind a small mountain of books.

"Hermione, you need to get to Hogwarts right away. Use my office floo, something is happening and your presence has been requested," Matthias said. He hugged her.

"Please be careful," he said. By the look on his face, Hermione knew what was happening.

She smiled at him and winked. "I'm one of the golden trio, of course I will."

She floo-ed straight to Albus' office and was greeted with Albus, the staff, Ron and a roomful of aurors. Severus appeared from behind the crowd.

"Mione, he's on the way. We thought they were going to attack the ministry, but we just found out they are heading this way," Severus said.

"So this is it," she said calmly.

Albus stood and started:

"The younger students have already been sent away. Our sixth and seventh year students have stayed on a volunteer basis. Harry is with them now. Minerva and Severus will guard the main doors of the school. Several dozens of wizards and witches from the ministry will be hidden at strategic points, and the rest of the order members will get their orders from me individually."

"Hermione, I must go now," Severus said softly. They went to a corner of the office and held each other.

"Sev, I'm scared," she said softly.

"What's this? My little Gryffindor scared?" he gently teased.

"Yes and if you had any sense, you would be too," she said.

"You will be with Potter and Weasley so you have no need to be afraid. We all do this for future of all our children," Severus said cupping her face in his hands. "Please be careful, you are a target."

"Sev, I love you, I don't know what I would do…if…something happened to you," Hermione said.

Everyone looked to the Snapes in the corner whispering to each other. They saw Hermione nodding and the two embrace and kiss. Severus kissed her hand and left the room. Hermione was shaking and Ron came to her. He took her hand.

"Ready Mione?" he said gently.

"Yes, let's join Harry," she said.

In the corridor leading to the main entrance, Harry was giving last words of encouragement to the older students when a racket was heard outside towards the direction of the gates. Severus saw "The Golden Trio" talking together then hug each other. They took their miniaturized brooms from their pockets, enlarged them and mount them. Hermione, eyes blazing, waved the doors open with a determined wave of her arm and the three raced through the corridor out the main doors. Hermione winked at Severus on the flight out, slipping on her sunglasses. Minerva had her hand to her mouth at the sight of Hermione's shimmering blue robe, Ron's yellow one and Harry's auror robe flapping in the wind.

There were explosions and yelling from the main gates to the school. The deatheaters were trying to blast open the gates. Harry, Hermione and Ron were seen flying above the area of the gates in case a deatheater made the mistake of trying to fly in. Of course one did, going after Hermione. Severus' heart was pounding in his chest. Hermione took off flying straight up, deatheater following her. Two more flew in, Ron and Harry going after them. Then she dove for the ground doing a wronski feint. She flew from side to side dodging curses the deatheater was sending. She put her wand between her teeth and cast an "expelliarmus" with an arm and the deatheater fell from his broom. She pulled up then flipped over and cast an "arreste momentum" with her wand to the falling deatheater, binding him in magical chains feet from the ground. Severus' knees were shaking at the display. Harry and Ron were on the ground dueling the deatheaters they were chasing. Hermione flew in and threw a couple of vials of something at the feet of the deatheaters, causing them to drop to the ground. Ron and Harry bound them in chains then Hermione hopped from her broom to join them.

Minerva, Severus and some aurors were at the main doors, anxiously watching the fight unfold. A loud explosion that caused the ground to shake sounded. They had finally blasted open the gates. When the dust was clearing, the large metal gates were hanging on crooked and some was laying in big pieces on the ground. Red and green spell flashes were flying. Severus saw Ron laying on the ground under a piece of the gate, and Harry was helping Hermione to her feet, dodging a green flash. Hermione ran to Ron, shook him and shouted something to Harry. She cast a protection spell over Ron then joined Harry. She mounted her broom along with some wizards and witches and they flew above the crowd, casting spells and hexes from above while Harry and the aurors did the same from the ground.

The group was doing an admirable job of guarding the gates, but after a half hour, some were making their way to the main doors of the school. Minerva and Severus made ready as they approached. They cast shields over themselves when the spells, hexes and curses started flying. Severus, Minerva and the aurors were in two ranks, spread out defending well. He glanced every once in a while to the flying defenders, seeing Hermione's robe flashing in the sunlight.

_So far, so good_! Severus thought. He heard a "BOMARDA" and cry from Minerva and several aurors. They had blasted open half the doors. From the ground, Minerva was casting, "expelliarmus" at a deatheater who tried running past her. She paused for a minute, closed her eyes and transformed into her tabby cat form and took off for the deatheater, jumping onto him with a growl and wrapping herself around his face, attempting to claw his eyes out. This gave the aurors enough time to stun him and bind him. Minerva the cat went to work on the next deatheater that tried to get in. Severus was dueling a deatheater that took out the auror next to him. The deatheater pulled off his mask and Severus recognized him.

"Well well today is the day. I'll cut your traitorous throat like your filthy mudblood wife had hers cut," the deatheater bellowed.

_Typical. They talk too much_! Severus thought wryly.

"Let's work then," Severus snarled.

Hermione and the others flying above were getting tired, after having taken out over twenty deatheaters.

_How much longer_? she thought. She looked down towards the main doors of the school and saw Severus dueling a deatheater. Both of them cast the same spell at the same time, causing the spell to backfire to each other. Severus and the deatheater fell back. She looked to Harry who was also in a duel.

_Sev can handle a stupid deatheater, Voldemort's coming for Harry. He needs me more! _Hermione hated to admit it to herself. She knew Severus would say the same thing. She raced towards Harry only to feel her broom hot behind her. She looked back to see the back of her broom on fire!

_Oh shit! Just my luck_! she thought ruefully. She felt for her wand, and gasped. It wasn't in her pocket! _Now to figure out how to get off without breaking my neck_!

During this, Severus had been stunned and enervated by Minerva. As he was getting up, Minerva was hit by two stunners at once. Severus was enraged and was casting, "flipendo, stupefy, incarcerous" repeatedly at deatheaters so fast that they were caught off guard. Albus arrived and shouted to him,

"Go to the gates, help there, he will be here shortly! I need to help the students inside." He enervated Minerva and a medi-witch arrived to aid her. Severus ran as fast as he could to the sight of the main fight. He looked all over for Hermione, then got the fright of his life seeing her broom in fire. The end of her robe was now on fire, and he saw her gliding to the ground, battling to control her broom, already removing her robe mid-flight. About five feet from the ground, she hopped off the broom and hit the ground rolling. Now her leg was on fire, and she dropped to the ground snatching off her robe and patting wildly at her leg. Tonks ran to her and doused the flame with water from her wand. Tonks helped her up and Hermione limped towards the direction of Harry.

As Severus was approaching the group of defenders, he was hit from behind with a tripping spell, that a deatheater had cast from behind a tree. Severus fell on his wand, breaking it. He jumped up. The deatheater pointed his wand at Severus and sneered,

"As much as I would like to end your life traitor, the dark lord wants that honor for himself. But he said nothing about having a little fun with you."

Severus braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Crucio," the deatheater snarled.

Severus went down, panting and groaning at the blinding, burning, stabbing pain. The deatheater kicked him to his back and put a foot on his chest. He cast a bone-breaking spell on Severus' left leg.

Hermione looked around quickly and nearly fainted at what she saw. Severus was laying on the ground with a deatheater's foot on his chest.

"NOOO!" she screamed and ran that way. Also wandless, she cast "expelliarmus" and "flipendos" at deatheaters as she ran towards Severus, not paying attention to the spells flying around her. Harry saw and followed as well. Dumbledore flew in on his broom and knocked the deatheater off his feet and Harry bound him. They dodged spells and curses as Hermione got to Severus. He was unconscious and Hermione was crazy from rage.

There was a lull in the action for about a minute then Harry cried out and grabbed his forehead.

"Harry!" Hemione said holding on to him.

"He's here!" Harry gasped.

Suddenly, ten deatheaters apparated in a circle around the group and three of them raised their wands and cast "stupefy."

"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted and jumped in front of Harry. She was hit with three stunning spells and went down.

"We don't want them dead, well not yet anyway. You will watch them die in front of your eyes Potter. Their screams will be the last thing you hear," Voldemort said stepping from behind three deatheaters.

"What, do you have to hide behind them?" Harry asked calmly.

"I think not," Voldemort replied. They conversed briefly in parseltongue then raised wands at each other, dodging the spells that came at each other. That caused the deatheaters to start dueling Albus and the nearby aurors. Harry felt something in his pocket and quickly removed it as he rolled on the ground and took cover behind a tree. It was a vial that was labeled, "Herm's Special Stuff" that had a clear potion in it.

_Mione, what is this_? Harry thought quickly, glancing at the unconscious Hermione. Albus saw Harry looking at the vial she had snuck into his pocket.

"Harry, throw it at his feet!" Albus shouted. Harry nodded and threw. The potion gave off a lavender scent and the deatheaters around Voldemort dropped to the ground asleep and Voldemort wavered, taking a step back.

_Done in by a second-year level potion_! was the last thought that went through Voldemort's mind.

This gave Harry just enough time to bellow "AVADA KEDAVRA!" at Voldemort. Magical energy could be felt in the air, Voldemort sneered at Harry, then the evil wizard disappeared in an explosion. Then just like that, it was over. Harry dropped his wand and fell to his knees crying.

"It's over, it's really over," he gasped through the tears.

Dumbledore knelt down beside him and said gently, "Yes Harry, it's over. Now we must tend to the wounded. They need our help now."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Severus awoke to Albus and Harry standing over him. He bolted upright in bed and looked at them questioningly.

"She's right here," Albus said stepping away to reveal Hermione asleep in the bed next to his.

"She's been out for three hours now, but we are assured she will be fine. Her left leg is burned and she was hit with three stunning spells simultaneously. It's a miracle she didn't lose the baby," Albus said.

"What? A baby? Hermione?" Severus exclaimed.

"Oh dear, you didn't know," Albus said. "Apparently neither did Hermione."

"Take a breath professor," Harry said chuckling.

Tonks came running into the infirmary and shouted,

"Harry! Get to St. Mungo's quick! Your wife is in labor!"

Harry ran for the nearest floo.

"It figures that a Potter baby would be born on this day," Severus remarked.

At St. Mungo's, a breathless Harry rushed into the delivery room, startling the occupants. He was a startling sight with cuts on face, hair messier than usual, cracked glasses with tattered and scorched robes that oddly enough smelled of lavender.

"Harry? What the hell?" Connie exclaimed as a contraction overtook her.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Harry said kissing her cheek. Harry smirked at the thought of saying "never mind, I'll tell you later" about what just happened.

"You got here just in time Mr. Potter, we were about to have her start pushing," the doctor said.

Connie cried out and panted at another contraction.

"It's time to start pushing," the doctor said.

A half hour later, Harry and Connie were overjoyed at the sight of Hermione Lily Potter asleep in Connie's arms. She looked like exactly like Harry, to include the emerald green eyes.

"Gin, Draco and Molly are waiting outside. They are here already for Ron," Harry said.

"Huh?" Connie asked.

"Let's get you to the maternity ward and I'll tell you all about it," Harry said kissing her cheek, cuddling little Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were fuzzy when she tried to open them. She groaned as every part of her body hurt. Her leg was stinging. She saw someone standing over her suddenly and she squinted at the person. She knew the person was talking by the moving lips but she could not hear. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and clear her eyes. She felt something drip in her eyes and her vision cleared.

"-mione, can you hear me?" It was Poppy. Hermione licked her lips and nodded her head weakly.

"Where do you hurt?" Poppy asked.

"Everywhere," she croaked.

"Well, the burn on your leg is being treated but I imagine it must sting a bit," Poppy said. "Additionally, your baby is fine."

That brought Hermione back to reality. Her eyes went wide.

"Breathe Hermione, breathe," Poppy said shaking her slightly.

"Minerva, could you inform Severus that she's awake?" Poppy said.

"Severus? How-" she started.

"He's fine. We were able to heal his broken leg after the cruciatus effects subsided," Poppy said fluffing Hermione's pillow.

"Poppy, how far along am I?" Hermione whispered.

"About a month," she answered with a smile.

"I didn't know. I was under the assumption I would have to take fertility potions like I did with Emma," Hermione said.

"Is she awake?" she heard Severus call out walking through the doors.

"Yes Severus, she is," Poppy said.

"Oh thank the gods and merlin," Severus said hugging Hermione as she lay on the bed. The surrounding students in the beds giggled at this display from the snarky potions professor.

"Owww, Sev, be careful. I hurt everywhere," Hermione said. "I didn't know about the baby." A tear fell from her eye.

"What's important is that the baby is fine," Severus said kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It's over, Voldemort, everything," Severus said wiping a tear.

He sat down and explained what happened after she had been stunned and the aftermath. Ron was in St. Mungo's with two broken legs and concussion from the gate. Minerva would probably be using a cane for the rest of her life. Albus, Harry and Draco were uninjured. No students had died, but some had been injured. Sixteen deatheaters had been killed along with seven aurors.

"What about Harry?" she asked softly.

Severus smiled.

"Mione, because of those extra seconds you gave him jumping in front of those stunners, and potion you slipped into his pocket, he was able to kill Voldemort. But it gets better. His wife went into labor during the battle," Severus said. "Shortly after six p.m. last night, she gave birth to a girl."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth.

"From what I hear, she looks like Harry. They named her Hermione," Severus told her.

Hermione laughed and cried at the same time.

"I have to get out of here," Hermione said trying to sit up.

"Mione, slow now. Tomorrow we will go to St. Mungo's to see the obstetrician, and while there see Weasley and Mrs. Potter. They will still be there," Severus said.

Hermione pouted.

"You're pouting my dear," Severus said.

"Well as long as I'm stuck here can I have something to eat?" she asked.

The next day Hermione slowly walked with a cane for support down the halls of St. Mungo's, first to see Ron. He was awake, a huge bandage on his head and both legs being healed.

"I'll be out of here in two days," Ron said.

"I think you should be here longer," Kelly fussed, fluffing his pillow. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Harry and Connie's baby?" Ron asked. "Harry brought her by earlier. She cute, looks like Harry, even the eyes."

"That's our next stop," Hermione said.

Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and went to the maternity ward. She knocked on a door labeled, "Potter, C." and went in.

Harry saw Hermione with the cane and rushed to hug her.

"Mione, I don't know what to say," Harry choked.

"No need Harry, I would do it again," Hermione said. "You did it, it's over and that's what matters."

Harry ushered Hermione into the chair and looked to Connie holding a baby girl.

"Now, let me hold my namesake," Hermione declared. "In eight months I'll be back here again having another one."

"But Mione, you were out there-" Harry said.

"Harry, I didn't know I was pregnant, mother and baby are fine," Hermione said. "Harry, yours is beautiful," Hermione said softly.

"Just like her namesake," Severus said kissing her forehead.

Eight months later, on April tenth, Everett David Snape was welcomed into the world. He had Severus' hair and eyes but the rest was all Hermione. Molly was thrilled with her growing day care. Ron and Kelly announced that they were expecting and would be delivering the following January. Since the death of Voldemort, the pregnancy announcements boomed.

August 1, 2014

Severus watched the first years proceed towards the sorting stool. The side staff door flew open and in a flash of blue robes, Hermione rushed in.

"Sev, did I miss it?" she asked getting to him. She kissed the top of his head.

"You're just in time my dear, have a seat," Severus said waving to the first years. She looked to the students to see Emma wave at her. They waited for what seemed like forever until Minerva called,

"Emma Snape" and she bounded to the stool.

Minerva marveled at how she was the very picture of Hermione but taller in her first year than Hermione had been. She was not shy and reserved as Hermione had been, but exuded a quiet confidence. She was beautiful and smart like Hermione, but had Severus' personality. Emma adored both her parents, but was definitely a daddy's girl. She sat on the stool and conversed with the hat for a minute. Hermione and Severus were holding their breath.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced.

Hermione fell from her chair with a loud thump. The entire great hall peered to the head table. Severus was looking down at her, helping her up.

"Are you alright my dear?" Severus said grinning.

Emma hopped from the chair, hugged Minerva then strolled to the Slytherin table, shaking hands with many students already there. When the sorting was done, and Dumbledore's speech was made, the feast began.

"Why am I so surprised? Emma may look like me, but is Severus through and through," Hermione said summoning a roll from a platter. The head table laughed.

Hermione and Severus looked to the Slytherin table to see Emma huddled together with the students on either side of her.

"See? She's been here a half hour and is already scheming," Hermione declared affectionately.

"That's my girl," Severus quipped.

Emma wandlessly summoned a cookie from a tray further down the table. The Slytherin table grew silent then looked to the head table to the Snapes.

"Now she's just showing off," Hermione said.

"So Hermione, how goes the research?" Albus asked.

"Slow but steady. We have made some progress with a variation of a seventeenth century potion," Hermione said. "In another year, it may not blow up in my face. Literally."

They turned to the sound of laughter from the Slytherin table. Emma was entertaining the table again.

"Don't fret Hermione, you have four more at home, one of them is bound to be a Gryffindor," Albus teased.

"Yes, but Everett will not be here until term after next, and then the twins two terms after that," Hermione said. "At least Ronnie and Mione will be here next term, she was kind of glum for a few days to have to start ahead of them. She keeps asking me, 'Mum, why didn't you have me later?" Hermione said. The head table laughed again. Then the prefects led the students to their houses.

"Speaking of children, I need to get home to the other four. Everett keeps threatening to brew a 'banish your little sister' potion and scaring her to death. I'll see that Emma's settled then head home. See you at later love," Hermione said.

She kissed Severus and hugged him. Severus watched her toss her robe over a shoulder and leave the great hall, fondly watching her leave. She looked back and winked at Severus. Despite her many injuries years ago, at the age of thirty and five children later, she was still attractive as she was at nineteen, if not more so. The passion for each other was still there, evident by five children in eleven years. Speaking of which,

"By the way, Snape child number six will be here in April. No comments please Albus," Severus said.

"I was only going to say congratulations," Albus said.

"My goodness you two," Minerva said.

"That's exactly what Hermione's mother said," Severus said.

August 1, 2015

Severus watched yet another first year sorting. The unmistakable faces of Ronnie Malfoy and Hermione Potter were in the crowd. Their best friend, second year Emma Snape was standing with her camera at the ready to take a picture of Ronnie Malfoy and Mione Potter at their sorting. At last Minerva called out,

"Ronald Malfoy." He walked to the stool, hitching up on it. As soon as the hat was on his head, it cried out,

"Gryffindor!" Emma snapped a picture of a shocked Ronald. She winked at Ronald when he got off the stool.

i Draco is going to have a fit! /i Severus thought.

"Hermione Potter" was called and a pretty girl with bright green eyes approached the stool.

Hermione hopped on the stool and after a brief conversation, the hat called out,

"Slytherin!"

Severus actually barked a quick laugh before Emma scowled at him. She scowled like her mother. He quieted and cleared his throat. Emma snapped a picture and hooted, Hermione hugged Minerva and hopped from the stool. Emma gave Hermione a 'high-five' and indicated for her to sit next to her.

i A Potter in Slytherin! And I thought Draco was going to have a fit! /i Severus thought.

"We are going to have our hands full," Albus quipped.

"So Severus, how are Hermione and the baby doing?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione is doing well and will be back to work in a week, and Matthew is a content, babbling two months," Severus said proudly.

Another year, another sorting. Severus drummed his fingers on the table waiting for the first year procession to come through the doors of the great hall. He saw his son Everett talking with some students as they walked into the hall.

"Go Rett!" cried Emma from the Slytherin table. Everett smiled back at her. Everett may have resembled Severus, but was Hermione through and through.

"Everett Snape" was called and he came to the stool. He flashed a charming "Hermione smile" at Minerva then sat on the stool. Minerva looked fondly on the boy when she placed the hat on his head.

After a few seconds, "Gryffindor" was heard and Everett climbed down, hugging Minerva. All the children of "The Golden Trio" adored Minerva and were not afraid to show it. Hermione and Severus' children had a special corner of her heart however.

Severus was still speechless, trying to comprehend a child of his being in Gryffindor. Hermione was never going to let him down about it.

"Severus, he's just like Hermione, why are you surprised?" Albus asked.

"Surely you remember when Emma was sorted? Hermione fell out of her chair," Minerva said taking a seat.

Severus saw his children, Slytherin Emma and Gryffindor Everett look across the hall and stick their tongues out at each other.

i Let the games begin! /i Severus said shaking his head.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

August 1st, 2026

The last and sixth Snape child, Matthew Snape was walking with the rest of the first years to be sorted. Hermione Snape, age 42, was looking affectionately at Severus, now Deputy Headmaster, who was 62. He was holding the scroll of first years to call them for sorting. Two years ago, Albus died peacefully in his sleep and Minerva was appointed Headmaster. Severus was offered the position of Deputy Headmaster and the position he had coveted for many years, DADA professor and remained the head of Slytherin. Guess who took took the potions professor position? You guessed it, Hermione, who was also now the head of Gryffindor.

Ten years ago, Hermione and her lab partner Tim Brightfield were awarded Witch and Wizard of the Year by the ministry of magic for finally finding a cure for lycanthropy. Hermione received her second Order of Merlin First Class for the accomplishment. She was awarded her first one after the battle with Voldemort. She was still working on the anti-cruciatus potion that she had started when she was a teenager when offered the position at Hogwarts.

"Matthew Snape" was heard and woke Hermione from her musings. She watched her youngest and last child walk to the stool.

"Hop up son," Severus said.

Matthew grinned and took his place on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Matthew climbed down and joined the Gryffindor table. The number five snape child, Michael, was also in Gryffindor and was head boy. When the sorting was done, Severus joined Hermione at the head table, kissing Hermione's hand as he sat down.

"Last one," Hermione said patting his hand. "Sure you don't want one more?" she teased with a wink.

"Are you trying to kill me, my sweet?" Severus asked with a smirk.

They looked fondly at the their two remaining children at Hogwarts. Michael looked across the room at a girl and winked at a girl from the Slytherin table, who happened to be Cassie, the youngest child of Ginny and Draco. She blushed like Ginny then was teased by her friends. Hermione sighed. Mike was in love. Matthew summoned a cookie that was out of his reach. All her children could do wandless magic. All the Snape children (Emma, Everett, twins Elizabeth & Evan, Mike and Matthew) were either Gryffindors or Slytherins and had been made prefects or head students, like Emma. Hermione often walked by the head students' portrait corridor to snort at her own portrait then look at Emma's head girl portrait. Emma had graduated twelve years ago and teased her parents endlessly at the fact that they were 42 and 62 and had a first year at Hogwarts. In fact, they had another enlightening conversation about it the previous night.

"Mum, were you trying to kill Dad? Death by shagging?" Emma quipped.

"Emma, don't be crude," Hermione scolded but had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And you're one to talk, miss-four-children-in-two-years." Hermione and Severus waited for the explosion.

"Mum! Twins I cannot help! I did marry into the Weasley genes!" Emma declared. Hermione and Severus laughed.

Hermione was again shaken out of her musings by Severus, who was tapping on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to retire for the evening?" Severus asked. "What were you thinking about just then?"

"Nothing. Everything," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "Lets's go home."

One of the most unlikely couples that couldn't help but love each other walked hand in hand from the great hall.

Wondering what the rest of the gang is up to?

Harry- Is currently Chief of the Auror department and has written three best selling books. Connie took the position of Hogwarts nurse eight years ago. He turned down the nomination for Minister of Magic two years ago. They have three children: Hermione, Arthur, and James.

Ron- Is currently the Head of MLE. Kelly quit her job at the ministry to become a housewife after the birth of their second child many years ago. They have four children: Harry, Alex, Charlie and Ginerva.

Ginny- Is currently is one of the trainers of medi-witches at St. Mungo's and still happily married to Draco. They have five children: Ronald, Ben, Melissa, Luke and Cassie.

Draco- Left the Ministry three years after the defeat of Voldemort to start a business that started out modestly enough. Now Malfoy Inc. is one of the most successful businesses in the magical world due to his high standards of integrity and fairness.

Finite incantatum!


End file.
